Des vacances pas comme les autres
by Asphodele Snape
Summary: Lors de sa 6ème année, Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances de Noël avec... Snape. Cette perspective, loin de l'enchanter, va pourtant être la cause de bien des boulversements dans sa vie. Au final, est-ce vraiment négatif ? SS/HP
1. Dumbledore a toujours de bonnes idées

Cette fic est la toute première que j'écris, en conséquence n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous remarquez de terribles erreurs, on est jamais à l'abri de rien et n'étant qu'une novice dans le monde de la fanfic, il semble évident que je n'ai pas le talent des auteurs confirmés que l'on peut lire en ces lieux. Toutefois j'espère m'en sortir convenablement quand même. 

**Auteur :** Asphodèle Snape

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, tout est à la grande et vénérée JKR qui en fait ce qu'elle veut (même les pires atrocités pleure la mémoire de Snape), et je ne touche aucune rémunération grâce à cette fic, à mon grand regret soyez-en sûrs. 

**Rating :** M, pas sûr, mais comme on dit mieux vaut prévenir que guérir... Et le rating se justifiera peut être par la suite.

**Résumé :** Lors de sa sixième année d'études au collège Poudlard, Harry apprend qu'il est dans l'obligation de passer ses vacances de Noël en compagnie de... Severus Snape. Et pire, dans le Manoir de celui ci. Cette perspective est, comme nous pouvons l'imaginer, loin d'enchanter notre jeune sorcier. Quant à Severus, n'en parlons pas. Cette cohabitation forcée sera pourtant la cause de nombreux boulversements dans leurs vies. Harry survivra-t-il à ces vacances en terrain ennemi ? Quelles en seront les conséquences pour lui, mais aussi pour ce cher Snape ? Voldemort sera-t-il finalement vaincu ? Et qui lui survivra ? 

Attention, possibilité de slash dans les chapitres à venir (mais dans longtemps si c'est le cas), alors ceux chez qui ce genre de relations provoque des boutons savent où se trouve la sortie. Pour les autres, ne soyez pas trop impatients, je n'ai rien promis et tout dépendra de l'évolution de cette fic dont je ne connais pas moi même le dénouement. 

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Dumbledore a toujours d'excellentes idées **

_Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut me vouloir._

C'est avec cette question en tête que Harry Potter, 17 ans, élève de la prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard et occasionnellement surnommé Celui-qui-a survécu se rendait dans le bureau de son directeur, le célèbre et plus tout jeune Albus Dumbledore. Il avait en effet reçu quelques heures plus tôt, durant le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle, un court message signé de la main de Dumbledore lui demandant de le retrouver dans son bureau après le dîner. Le message ne disait rien d'autre, et c'est non sans une pointe d'appréhension que le jeune homme se rendit à son rendez-vous. 

- Pêche melba et poire Belle Hélène, annonça-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Aussitôt elle pivota, le laissant prendre place sur les escaliers en colimaçon qui montaient jusqu'à destination. Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps après avoir frappé à la lourde porte du bureau, et Dumbledore vint lui-même lui ouvrir. 

- Bonsoir Harry, mon garçon.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Se retrouver face au sorcier était toujours un plaisir, même si la fatigue commençait à le gagner et qu'il aurait apprécié regagner son lit. 

- Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser ce rendez-vous quelque peu tardif, mais vois-tu je suis pressé par le temps et je me devais de m'entretenir avec toi. Entre, je t'en prie, lui dit Dumbledore.

Harry prit place dans le fauteuil face au bureau du directeur et avisa la tasse de thé et les petits gâteaux disposés devant lui. Dumbledore avait toujours su recevoir, songea-t-il avec un sourire pour lui-même. Lorsque le vieux sorcier se fut installé à son tour, il poussa un profond soupire et se massa l'arête du nez comme pour chasser une migraine. Il avait l'air de ceux qui ne savent pas comment annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. 

- Harry… Si je t'ai fais venir ce soir, c'est pour t'annoncer une nouvelle qui, je m'en doute, ne risque pas de te faire très plaisir. 

A ces mots, Harry se renfrogna un peu dans son fauteuil, s'attendant au pire, enfin presque. 

Dumbledore reprit. 

- Comme tu n'es certainement pas sans le savoir, les vacances de Noël approchent à grands pas. Habituellement nous te laissions toujours le choix entre demeurer ici, à Poudlard, ou te rendre dans la famille de ton ami Ron Weasley. Toutefois cette fois-ci… 

Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt, et Harry ne put masquer son impatience. 

- Oui Professeur ? 

- Et bien cette fois-ci, les choses sont un peu différentes. Je suis dans l'obligation de m'absenter du château pendant les vacances, afin d'effectuer une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il en est de même pour le Professeur McGonagall. En conséquence Harry, j'estime que ta sécurité n'est plus assurée à Poudlard, plus autant qu'en la présence de Minerva et moi-même. Tu ne pourras donc pas demeurer au château durant les vacances, j'en suis navré. 

- Professeur ce n'est pas grave ! Ça ne me dérange pas de passer mes vacances chez les Weasley, au Terrier ! Je me plais beaucoup là bas !

- Harry… Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les choses ne sont plus aussi simples qu'elles l'étaient… Pour autant qu'elles l'aient été un jour, ajouta sombrement Dumbledore. La connexion entre ton esprit et celui de Voldemort, son retour à la vie si j'ose dire, et ses mangemorts plus motivés que jamais à te capturer font que désormais tu n'es plus en sécurité au Terrier. Pour être franc, depuis que la protection magique de ta mère a été levée sur la maison des Dursley, il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que tu puisses prétendre être correctement protégé. En conséquence, et comme tu l'as certainement compris, tu ne pourras pas te rendre au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël. J'en suis désolé Harry, crois le bien. 

Sur ces mots, le visage du jeune Gryffondor avait perdu de ses couleurs et la rage faisait trembler ses mains. Il refusait de le croire. Alors ça ne suffisait pas qu'un espèce de timbré maladivement avide de pouvoir désire sa mort depuis toujours, il fallait qu'en plus les problèmes s'accumulent, un de plus ! Le Terrier était l'un des rares endroits qu'il n'ai jamais considéré comme un second chez lui, avec Poudlard bien sûr. Et ce soir, il apprenait que pour une durée indéterminée il lui était impossible d'y séjourner. 

La tristesse prit le pas sur la colère, et les yeux d'Harry s'embrumèrent un instant, ses pensées s'égarant dans les affres de la tristesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius, décédé quelque temps, parti lui aussi. Lui qui était sa dernière famille. A sa mort, son parrain lui avait légué le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, situé Square Grimmaud. Harry n'avait jamais apprécié cette maison, trop remplie de souvenirs, trop pleine du Sirius des derniers mois, reclus, forcé à vivre comme un fugitif, dans la maison de son enfance où il avait tant souffert. Toutefois, cette bâtisse était le dernier lien qui unissait Sirius à Harry, et le jeune garçon aurait très bien pu s'y réfugier pendant les vacances, l'endroit étant certainement apte à assurer sa sécurité.

Oui mais voilà, c'était sans compter sur les mangemorts et l'attaque dirigée contre le Square Grimmaud quelques mois auparavant. Après des mois de recherche, d'extorsion d'information sous Veritaserum ou plus régulièrement sous pratique de tortures diverses et variées, une poignée de fidèles de Voldemort avait enfin réussi à localiser le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et s'étaient empressés d'y mener une attaque en bonne et due forme, pillant, détruisant et surtout tuant tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur les lieux ce jour là. Heureusement pour l'Ordre, la maison était vide ce jour là, et seul Kingsley Shacklebolt, rentré de mission plus tôt que prévu, avait été la victime malheureuse d'un sortilège impardonnable. Harry avait été bouleversé par cette attaque et tout ce qu'elle signifiait : la perte du dernier souvenir laissé par Sirius à son attention, la destruction d'une maison qui était devenue la sienne, et bien sûr la mort d'un membre de l'Ordre. Même si le jeune Gryffondor ne le connaissait que très peu, il ne pouvait que pleurer la disparition de cet homme qui œuvrait pour le bien et était mort trop tôt, comme tant d'autres. Par sa faute, pensa Harry. Car pour lui c'était évident, c'était le Survivant que recherchaient les mangemorts, et c'était la raison de leur attaque du 12, Square Grimmaud, il en était persuadé. Et c'est rongé de culpabilité, pour changer, qu'il avait reprit le chemin de Poudlard et tenté, au fil des semaines, d'oublier une fois de plus. 

Un léger craquement le sorti de sa rêverie, et Harry releva la tête pour croiser le visage de Dumbledore, qui mordait dans un cookie au chocolat tout en le regardant de ses yeux d'un bleu profond, semblant sonder les dédales les plus profonds de son âme. 

- Excusez-moi Professeur, je… je réfléchissais à tout ça. Je pensais à la maison du Square Grimmaud, elle aurait assuré ma sécurité pendant les vacances j'en suis sûre, bardée de sortilèges comme elle l'était… 

- En effet Harry, le 12 Square Grimmaud aurait pu te servir de refuge, surtout avec la présence massive de l'Ordre dans ses murs. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que ce n'est pas possible, plus depuis l'attaque. 

- Je le sais Professeur Dumbledore… Mais alors dites-moi… Avez-vous trouvé un lieu où je puisse passer les vacances de Noël sans trop de risques ? 

- Et bien oui mon garçon, et sois sûr que la décision n'a pas été facile à prendre. Mais en y réfléchissant aujourd'hui je suis certain que c'est la meilleure solution. La seule, et la meilleure. Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec le principal intéressé, mais je ne doute pas de sa réponse et de son accord quant à mon projet. Harry, tu iras passer les vacances de Noël au Manoir Snape. Sur ces mots, Dumbledore reprit un cookie et Harry cru qu'il avait mal entendu la conclusion de son directeur. 

- Le Manoir Snape… Snape, comme… comme le Professeur Snape ? C'est un hasard n'est ce pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec… avec lui ? 

- Avec Severus Snape ? Bien sûr que si Harry, il s'agit en fait de son Manoir, sa résidence personnelle si tu préfère. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai pris des dispositions, cet endroit est quasiment aussi sûr que Poudlard. Nous ne pouvions trouver mieux. 

Le jeune Harry ressemblait en cet instant précis au mélange hasardeux d'un poisson hors de l'eau et de Grégory Goyle en pleine réflexion. Autant dire que son visage reflétait parfaitement sa consternation et son ahurissement total. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, il était en train de rêver, Dumbledore allait soudain se transformer en bonbon géant et il réaliserait alors l'énormité de son rêve. Mais le directeur se contenta d'adresser un regard indéchiffrable à Harry, semblant l'encourager à exprimer ses doutes. 

- Professeur, ce n'est pas possible. Ecoutez… Harry ne voulait surtout pas paraître impoli, aussi tenta-t-il de garder au mieux son sang froid. Le Professeur Snape ne m'aime pas, à vrai dire il me déteste, nous… nous ne sommes pas réellement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de bons amis, toute l'école vous le confirmera, et je doute sérieusement qu'il accepte votre… proposition. Il voulut rajouter qu'en ce qui le concernait, il n'était pas prêt d'accepter non plus, mais n'osa pas aller plus loin dans son argumentation car déjà Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

- Je connais les sentiments que le Professeur Snape et toi-même ressentez l'un pour l'autre mon garçon, j'ai conscience que cette situation peut te sembler difficile (_si peu_, songea Harry, _non mais il est devenu complétement sénile là, oh eh Dumby tu parles de Snape là, donc la situation est pas juste "difficile", et moi je vais mourir !_) mais crois moi, j'accorde toute ma confiance à Severus et je sais qu'au vue de la situation actuelle il acceptera ma proposition et t'accueillera volontiers chez lui pendant ces prochaines vacances (_mais bien sûr, bien sûr,_ songea Harry, totalement abasourdi) Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui (le jeune Gryffondor aurait voulu crier que ce n'était pas pour Snape qu'il s'inquiétait, mais pour sa survie personnelle), je le mettrai moi-même au courant, et ce dès demain, à la première heure (_bon courage_)

Et sur ces mots, le directeur se leva, signifiant à Harry que le moment était venu de s'en aller. Trop sonné pour réagir, le Gryffondor obéit à la demande silencieuse de Dumbledore, se leva à son tour et quitta le bureau, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit embrumé. Il avait d'abord pris la nouvelle avec un certain détachement et non sans faire preuve d'humour (noir), même s'il l'avait gardé pour lui même, mais maintenant que le directeur lui signifiait de s'en aller, Harry commençait à réaliser brutalement sa situation. 

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Harry, peut être aurons nous l'occasion de nous croiser à nouveau avant ton départ, lui fit Dumbledore, son éternelle étincelle brillant au fond de ses yeux étincelants. 

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête aux mots du directeur qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme une cacophonie dont il ne saisissait rien. 

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers son dortoir, marchant sans vraiment penser à la direction qu'il prenait. Heureusement ses habitudes étaient toujours présentes et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il atteignit la salle commune, dépourvue de tout signe de vie, et enfin son lit sur lequel il s'effondra, tout habillé. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce, en dehors des ronflements de Ron qui visiblement n'avait pas réussi à attendre le retour de son ami pour s'endormir. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas été capable de lui raconter quoi que ce soit ni même d'émettre un son intelligible ce soir là. 

Et c'est après avoir pris soin de fermer les lourds rideaux rouges entourant son lit à baldaquins que celui que le monde sorcier se plaisait à surnommer Le Survivant s'autorisa enfin à laisser couler ses larmes. 

* * *

Une petite review ? Donnez moi votre avis, positif ou négatif, faites moi part de vos éventuelles suggestions, idées, remarques et autres ! Ceci est ma seule rémunération, alors l'aumône, l'aumône pour une pauvre auteure uh uh. 


	2. Et pourtant il va falloir le faire

**Chapitre 2 - Et pourtant il va falloir le faire**

C'est avec le sentiment désagréable de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes qu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il avait plongé dans le sommeil, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré. Il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions hier soir, à son retour dans le dortoir, et il s'en voulait pour ça. 

Tentant de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé, Harry se remémora les événements de la veille au soir. Un rendez vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui avait eu pour but… oh mon dieu, ça y est, ça lui revenait. Il allait devoir passer ses vacances d'hiver chez Severus Snape, LE Severus Snape, bâtard attitré des cachots de Poudlard, sadique graisseux et plus que tout ennemi juré de tout ce qui portait le nom de Potter. 

Harry haïssait Snape par principe, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il avait bien essayé de mettre ses à priori de côté, il avait tenté d'être aimable envers le professeur, attentif à ses cours et d'ignorer ses incessantes réprimandes, insultes et punitions. Mais il n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps face à ce traitement, et la haine était devenue réciproque. 

Harry avait fini par comprendre, au fil du temps, que le ressentiment de Snape à son égard était en fait dû à son père, James, qui avait été élève à Poudlard en même temps que le bâtard graisseux. Harry n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait découvert, malencontreusement, dans la pensine de Snape l'année précédente. Il s'était senti honteux, non pas d'avoir espionné les souvenirs de son professeur (un peu quand même), mais d'avoir assisté à la scène qui se trouvait dedans. Il avait alors eu l'occasion de voir son père sous un autre jour, martyrisant Snape, l'humiliant en publique. Des choses qu'Harry n'aurait jamais faites, il avait beau haïr son professeur de potions, l'humiliation publique n'était pas son fort, il savait trop bien ce que ça faisait d'en être la cible. Bien sûr Snape ne s'était pas soucié de savoir si le jeune sorcier avait approuvé ou non le comportement de son père 20 ans plus tôt, il était persuadé que oui et s'était donc contenté de lui hurler dessus, mettant ainsi un terme à leurs leçons privées d'occlumentie.

Depuis, son ressentiment envers Harry n'avait cessé de croître, pour atteindre un point que ce dernier considérait comme le paroxysme de la haine. Plus un seul cours de Potions n'avait lieu sans qu'Harry n'en ressorte avec une punition ou une retenue. Tout était prétexte aux réprimandes les plus sadiques, les plus injustes et si possible les plus humiliantes. Snape cherchait à se venger, c'était évident, et de James Potter et de ce qu'Harry avait vu dans la pensine. Sur les conseils de ses amis Ron et Hermione, le jeune homme avait parfois songé à se plaindre à Dumbledore, afin de mettre un terme à cette escalade de propos violents et de retenues dégradantes et injustifiées la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait renoncé, par fierté sans doute, mais aussi par crainte d'ennuyer Dumbledore, de le déranger avec ce qu'il considérait, finalement, comme de biens petits soucis en comparaison de la guerre qui faisait rage. Harry se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable, pour beaucoup de choses, sans en plus aller « pleurer » chez le directeur. 

En effet, depuis la mort de Sirius, la culpabilité était un sentiment qui ne le lâchait plus. Et la destruction du 12, Square Grimmaud n'avait rien arrangé à cet état de fait. Le jeune sorcier considérait qu'il était de sa faute si les gens autour de lui (ses parents, Cédric, Sirius…) avaient la fâcheuse habitude de mourir. Il se sentait responsable de leur disparition prématurée, et persuadé que sans lui, le monde sorcier compterait moins de morts aujourd'hui. Les quelques personne à qui il avait fait part de ses angoisses et de sa culpabilité lui avaient bien sûr assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'au contraire sans lui la guerre serait perdue d'avance. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les croire, et continuait inlassablement à rêver de morts, de cimetières, de Sirius disparaissant derrière le voile au ministère, par sa faute, du cadavre de ses parents l'accusant des pires maux, de doigts pointés sur lui, accusateurs… 

Cette situation, ajoutée à la douleur d'avoir perdu son parrain et à la pression quotidienne exercée par les espoirs que l'on plaçait en lui, avait poussés Harry à tenter d'évacuer son trop plein de sentiments. Constatant que même le fait de voler sur un balais ne réussissait pas toujours à le calmer (allez prendre un balai et voler en plein milieu de la nuit, après un cauchemar…), il en était arrivé à des tentatives plus… désespérées. 

Depuis quelques semaines, il était courant qu'Harry se retrouve seul, souvent en larmes, dans les toilettes du couloir ou de son dortoir. Là, répugnant de faire ça mais incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la tristesse et la honte, il faisait glisser une lame de rasoir sur ses bras fins et pâles. La douleur était fugace, laissant rapidement place à une plénitude, un sentiment de froid qui l'envahissait tout entier, le vidant de tout sentiment, le laissant KO à même le sol froid et humide. Soucieux de dissimuler ses actes autant que possible, car il en avait honte après coup, Harry maîtrisait désormais parfaitement les sortilèges destinés à fermer les plaies et à effacer les cicatrices. Personne ne se doutait de rien, et c'était mieux ainsi. Le jeune Gryffondor ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses amis, de ses professeurs, il voulait simplement soulager la bête qui grondait en lui et menaçait de l'engloutir quand la douleur devenait trop vivace. Certains auraient dit, en analysant son comportement, qu'il voulait surtout disparaitre. 

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'Harry décida que malgré tout, il était forcé de se lever et de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Passer les vacances d'hiver avec Snape n'incluait pas le fait qu'on se laisse mourir de faim, hagard, dans un lit défait. De plus, il débutait la journée avec un double cours de Potions, et aurait pour cela besoin de toutes ses forces. Constatant que Ron n'était plus dans le dortoir, Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son t-shirt et son pantalon noir et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. 

Se hâtant de rejoindre la table des Gryffondors et ses amis déjà attablés, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de constater l'absence de l'homme qu'il redoutait le plus dans ce château : Snape. Et c'est non sans un petit sourire de sadisme qu'il songea que son professeur honnis devait être, en ce moment même, dans le bureau du directeur qui lui apprenait surement la bonne nouvelle concernant ses prochaines vacances… Harry espérait juste que Snape réussirait à se retenir d'étrangler Dumbledore et de le suspendre au plafond avec sa barbe quand il apprendrait ses projets. S'asseyant entre Ron et Seamus, Hermione face à lui, il commença à tartiner son toast, non sans appréhension à l'idée du cours de Potion qui allait suivre.

- Bien dormi mon vieux ? Tu as une mine horrible, lui fit Ron, la bouche pleine comme à son habitude.

- Ron enfin ! Harry je te rassure tu n'es pas horrible du tout, tu as simplement l'air… Mh, fatigué dirons nous, assura Hermione avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il sans une once de conviction dans la voix, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller ses deux amis. 

- Harry… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? Chuchota Hermione, à moitié penchée sur son assiette pour que seul Ron et Harry puisse l'entendre.

Harry, poussant un profond soupire, reposa son toast à demi beurré dans son assiette.

- C'est compliqué. Je… il baissa la voix. Ça concerne mes vacances d'hiver. Et bien… je… oh et puis merde. Je vais devoir les passer avec Snape. Chez lui, en fait. 

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les trois amis. Heureusement, Harry avait prit la précaution de parler tout bas, évitant ainsi que ses autres camarades puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais cette précaution ne servit pas bien longtemps, puisqu'Hermione ne put retenir un « Oh mon dieu » suraigu qui attira l'attention de toute la table, et Ron lâcha une insulte qui lui aurait valu 3 heures de retenue s'il avait été en cours. Avant que toute la salle commune n'ait la brillante idée de venir lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Harry se leva, entrainant avec lui ses deux meilleurs amis. Une fois seuls dans le couloir désert à cette heure-ci, il entreprit de clarifier une situation qui n'avait rien de clair même pour lui. 

- Ecoutez. Hier Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau, et c'est là qu'il m'a annoncé… ça. C'est une idée à lui, évidemment. Il pense que je serai en sécurité là bas, plus que partout ailleurs, et comme Poudlard ne peut pas m'accueillir pendant ces prochaines vacances…

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Hermione, l'air outré.

Harry entreprit alors de leur expliquer les raisons qui poussaient Dumbledore à l'envoyer vivre l'enfer chez Snape, son absence de Poudlard durant les vacances, les missions de l'Ordre, le trop grand danger que représentait désormais le Terrier ou même la maison des Dursley. 

- Mais vieux… C'est impossible, j'veux dire le citronné ne peut pas faire comme si il ignorait la haine entre toi et Snape ! Ce mec va… enfin je veux dire il va te tuer Harry, ou alors toi, mais vous ne reviendrez pas tous les deux de ces vacances, c'est moi qui te le dit !

- Merci Ron, c'est vraiment très encourageant. Sache que je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités, Dumbledore ne m'en laisse pas le choix. 

- Et Snape ? Comment il a prit la nouvelle ? reprit Ron en grimaçant, son croissant toujours à la main.

- Hier soir il n'était pas encore au courant, Dumbledore a préféré m'avertir le premier… Mais je crois qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Snape doit lui aussi avoir appris la bonne nouvelle… ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'on n'aie pas encore entendu de hurlements enragés provenant du bureau de Dumbledore... Il est peut être mort sur le coup, remarquez. 

- Oh Harry je… c'est horrible, vraiment, je suis tellement désolée pour toi… Mais si Dumbledore dit que c'est la meilleure solution, il faut le croire. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et contrairement à toi Ron je suis persuadée qu'il est au courant de la situation entre Harry et le Professeur Snape, mais il leur fait confiance, voilà tout.

- Confiance… répondit Ron. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance 'Mione, c'est de la folie pure ! 

Voyant le regard noir que son amie lui lançait, il reprit

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on t'écrira, on ne te laissera pas seul avec ce bâtard ! S'il te touche je… je le tue !

Devant la fougue que Ron mettait à le défendre, Harry ne pu retenir un sourire de gratitude. Même si son ami n'avait pas toujours le tact nécessaire, il était dévoué et prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin. Et au regard chargé d'angoisse que lui envoya Hermione, il sut qu'il en était de même pour elle. 

- Nous ferions bien d'y aller, je doute que le Professeur Snape soit d'excellente humeur ce matin (mais était-ce jamais le cas ?), alors il vaudrait mieux ne pas arriver en retard à son cours, dit Hermione, se ressaisissant. 

En effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas tort au sujet de Snape. Dire qu'il était de mauvaise humeur aurait été un euphémisme, que dis-je, une erreur monumentale. Sa colère irradiait de lui, elle en devenait presque palpable et emplissait les cachots d'une atmosphère lourde et tendue. Le visage du Maitre de Potions était crispé à l'extrême, ses yeux déjà noirs comme l'encre habituellement ressemblait aujourd'hui à deux puis sans fond directement dirigés vers l'enfer, et sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une fine ligne blanche. De plus, et ce n'était pas rien de le signaler, il était pour la première fois en 6 ans arrivé en retard à son cours. Ceci n'échappa nullement aux Gryffondor de 6ème année installés derrière leurs chaudrons, attendant ses instructions non sans crainte. 

- Manuels. Page 394. Travaillez. Silence. 

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus Snape de s'exprimer par bribes de phrases, lui qui préféraient les longues tirades, si possible assassines, pleines de mots bien trouvés et balancées de sa voix la plus suave et rauque possible. Mais ce matin l'envie lui manquait, et même démolir les Gryffondors à coup de répliques cinglantes lui paraissait au dessus de ses forces. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit dans son fauteuil, face à la classe de décérébrés mentaux que constituaient les 6èmes années rouge et or. Il leur avait donné volontairement un travail pénible (non pas qu'habituellement les tâches soient faciles à réaliser) afin de profiter de ces deux heures de cours pour ruminer sa haine envers tout et tout le monde. 

Le vieux fou l'avait bien eu. Il l'avait piégé, LUI, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, ex-Mangemort au service de Voldemort, espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix et Némésis personnelle de bon nombre d'élèves de cette fichue école. Il aurait dû se méfier, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dumbledore de convoquer qui que ce soit dans son bureau à 6h30 précises. Ah ça oui on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait eu, et en beauté. Un « plan de vacances », qu'il avait dit. Un plan machiavélique, oui ! Même lui, la terreur des cachots, n'en aurait pas eu l'idée. Passer Noël avec Potter. Cette phrase résonnait comme un titre de film d'horreur particulièrement angoissant aux oreilles de Severus. Il ne manquait qu'un morceau d'orgue sinistre et les trompettes de l'apocalypse pourraient se mettre à jouer une marche funèbre. La sienne. 

Lorsque le directeur lui avait annoncé le programme des réjouissances, Snape avait d'abord refusé d'y croire. Il avait même songé à un canular, se demandant l'espace d'un instant si ce n'était pas le 1er avril. Mais malheureusement pour sa santé mentale et pour lui-même, le 1er avril était passé depuis longtemps et Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de crier « Poisson d'avril ! » pour le délivrer de ce suspens insoutenable. C'est au regard interrogateur du directeur que Snape s'était rendu à l'évidence, le vieux fou souhaitait une réponse, et bien évidemment une réponse positive, cela allait de soi. Le Professeur de Potions tenta bien de négocier, et passa successivement en revue toutes les réactions possibles : le refus d'y croire, puis la colère (le récipient de bonbons au citron en avait malgré lui fait les frais), l'abattement et enfin, il n'avait d'autres choix, la résignation. 

Dumbledore était décidemment un grand sorcier, car quiconque d'autre que lui aurait tenté de faire cohabiter Snape et Harry Potter n'en serait pas sorti indemne. 

En théorie l'ex Mangemort aurait pensé réussir à clouer le bec à Albus, il se serait imaginé lui criant dessus, l'assommant à grands coups de pensine pour avoir eu une idée pareille, puis quittant le bureau de son habituel pas digne, après avoir gagné la partie. Mais un seul regard bleu électrique du directeur avait eu raison de lui, de ses derniers remparts et de toute sa détermination. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait assis là, à regarder ses cachots d'un air absent, espérant encore, c'était absurde, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. 

L'explosion d'un chaudron, dans le fond de la classe, le sorti subitement de sa sombre rêverie. Neville Londubat - qui d'autre - venait une fois de plus de faire exploser sa potion, éclaboussant au passage les élèves se trouvant à proximité, qui se retrouvaient désormais couvert d'une épaisse mixture rose et gluante. « On dirait du chewing gum… Faites que ça ne colle pas, j'ai tout nettoyé hier… » Cette pensée, absurde, fut la première à traverser l'esprit de Severus, avant même qu'il ne songe à exterminer les Londubat jusqu'au dernier. C'était dire si son état mental n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. En trois pas, et autant de majestueux mouvements de cape, Severus se trouva face aux débris de ce qui avait été le chaudron de son élève le moins doué, ou le plus nul c'est comme vous voulez.

- Monsieur Londubat, quelle partie de la phrase « ne pas ajouter les yeux de crapaud avant la plume d'oie » ne comprenez vous pas ? 

Comme il s'y était attendu, le jeune Gryffondor, tétanisé, ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer ses chaussures en ayant l'air de vouloir y rentrer tout entier. Severus ne lui donna pas cette chance et, le saisissant par le bras, il commença à le secouer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, espèce de misérable crétin diminué, que vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un gravement ? Se reprenant, il ajouta : Non pas que j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la vie d'un Gryffondor, mais je doute que tuer quelqu'un fasse partie de vos projets directs Monsieur Londubat, et, le cas contraire, il existe des moyens beaucoup plus simples pour y arriver, sachez-le. 

Neville, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit ni même d'affronter le regard de son professeur, se contenta de pousser un petit gémissement de terreur, et de douleur sans doute, au vue de la pression que Snape exerçait sur son pauvre bras. 

- Sortez, sortez tous avant que je ne commette quelque chose qui me soulagerait grandement mais que vous pourriez regretter ! Et cela fera 70 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Londubat ! 

- Putain mais il est pas bien de réagir comme ça ! Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que Neville fait exploser son chaudron, que je sache ! 70 points pour Gryffondor, c'est totalement injuste ! s'emporta Ron, une fois que lui et ses amis se soient retrouvés dans les couloirs.

- Tu perdrais peut être ton sang-froid, toi aussi, si tu devais passer tes vacances avec ton pire ennemi… Et non Ron, je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, ajouta rapidement Hermione devant le regard chargé de reproches du rouquin. 

- Ouais… T'as raison, j'avais oublié ça, répondit ce dernier. Mais quand même, se venger sur nous comme ça, quel manque de… discernement ! 

- Parce que tu t'attendais à autre chose venant de Snape ? ironisa Harry, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis la fameuse scène. 

- Oui Ron, Harry a raison, tu sais bien que le Professeur Snape ne fait pas toujours preuve de beaucoup de bon sens… admit Hermione, à qui cela semblait couter beaucoup. 

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler tout en marchant, se dirigeant vers leur Salle Commune. Le cours de Potions ayant pris fin plus tôt que prévu -merci Neville -, ils avaient un peu de temps libre devant eux. Après un petit détour par les cuisines, Ron avait faim, ils s'étaient donc affalés dans les fauteuils et sofas de la salle rouge et or, et la discussion porta vite sur l'inévitable, à savoir les prochaines vacances, et bien évidemment les conséquences qu'elles allaient avoir pour Harry. Ce dernier, lassé de ce sujet, se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille les divers conseils de ses amis. 

Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul, afin de réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait, et de faire le point sur ses possibilités. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Il avait le choix entre accepter la situation et se comporter comme il le faisait habituellement, évitant le plus possible Snape et tâchant de faire de ces vacances un moment dont il pourrait se rappeler sans avoir envie de sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Ou alors, il pouvait décider de pourrir la vie de son Professeur jusqu'à l'épuisement, ça pourrait être drôle aussi. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le retenait, l'empêchant de se lancer corps et âme dans cette entreprise suicidaire. 

Etais-ce… Non, ce n'était pas possible… ça ne pouvait pas être… l'envie de connaître Snape ? L'envie de savoir qui était réellement cet homme, son Professeur de Potions, sa Némésis depuis 6 ans, son bourreau ? Même si cette idée répugnait Harry au plus haut point, il lui fallait bien reconnaitre que son maitre de Potions avait quelque chose… d'intriguant. 

En 6 ans, jamais le jeune sorcier n'avait réussi à percer l'homme à jour, à dépasser le moindre de ses remparts. La seule bribe de vie qu'il connaissait concernant son professeur, c'était ce qu'il avait malencontreusement découvert dans la pensine l'année précédente. Et très sincèrement, il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître ce souvenir, quitte à conserver une image idéalisée de son père, et parallèlement l'image d'un Snape éternellement sadique, froid et manipulateur, tout sauf cet adolescent frêle, martyrisé et solitaire qu'il avait vu la pensine. Cet adolescent, qui, ô horreur, lui faisait par certains points penser à lui. 

S'il devait être honnête, il se souvenait de cette discussion avec Dumbledore, quelques années plus tôt, déjà au sujet de Snape. Le directeur avait alors dit à Harry que son professeur de potions et lui n'étaient pas si différents que ça, qu'au contraire, ils avaient de nombreux points communs qu'ils refusaient tous deux de reconnaitre. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas prêté grande attention à ces paroles, mais aujourd'hui, elles lui revenaient en mémoire plus clairement que jamais. Et si Dumbledore avait dit vrai, et si Snape et lui n'étaient pas si opposés, finalement ? 

Harry savait grâce à Sirius et Remus que l'enfance de Snape, tout comme la sienne, n'avait pas été heureuse et agréable. Bien sûr son professeur n'était pas orphelin, mais il aurait sans doute mieux valu pour lui, au vue des traitements que son père lui infligeait quotidiennement. 

A Poudlard, toujours selon Sirius et Remus, ce n'était guère mieux. Snape, obsédé par l'idée de se faire des amis et d'être considéré à sa juste valeur, avait très vite commencé à fréquenter des gens peu recommandables, les mêmes qui, quelques années plus tard, se retrouveraient dans les rangs de Voldemort. Adolescent solitaire, Severus souffrait des moqueries de ses camarades, principalement les Gryffondor, ce qui expliquait en partie sa haine pour les rouges et or aujourd'hui… Couramment prit à parti par James Potter et sa bande, les Maraudeurs, le futur professeur de potions était la cible de moqueries et d'humiliations régulières. Et aujourd'hui, 20 ans plus tard, alors que les protagonistes de l'histoire étaient presque tous morts, c'était Harry qui en payait le prix. 

S'il avait su que son propre fils aurait à en souffrir, James Potter se serait certainement abstenu de se confronter à Snape. Mais on ne refaisait pas le passé, et aujourd'hui le Survivant savait que c'était à lui, Harry Potter, de montrer à son professeur de potions qu'il était différent de son père, qu'il était une personne à part entière, et pas uniquement le fils de son pire ennemi. Qu'il n'encourageait pas les actes de son père, qu'au contraire il en avait honte. Cela lui couterait beaucoup, c'était certain, mais Harry était bien décidé à profiter de ses vacances avec Snape pour s'expliquer avec lui à ce sujet, et régler, enfin, ce conflit incessant. 

Essayer, en tout cas, car la partie ne s'annonçait pas gagnée d'avance.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Les choses sérieuses commenceront très vite, avec la cohabitation Snape/Harry ! ça va faire des étincelles ! Une tite review pour me donner votre avis ? Merci !


	3. Derniers préparatifs

**Chapitre 3 - Derniers préparatifs**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé non pas par son réveil mais par les cris de Ron qui lui disaient de sortir du lit. D'après ce qu'il comprit de derrière les limbes du sommeil, il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps et les deux garçons allaient être en retard à leur premier cours de la journée. Après avoir mis ses lunettes, le jeune sorcier constata qu'il était 7h56 et qu'en effet, à ce rythme là, ils manqueraient certainement les premières minutes de leur cours de Métamorphose. C'est donc à la vitesse d'un éclair (de feu) qu'Harry enfila ses habits et sa robe de sorcier, prit sa baguette, son sac, et quitta le dortoir, le tout en 30 secondes chrono et sous les encouragements nerveux de Ron. 

- J'suis désolé si je t'ai un peu stressé mon vieux, mais c'est notre dernier jour de cours avant les vacances et…

Ron n'eu pas à terminer sa phrase, le regard d'horreur qu'Harry lui lança coupait court à toute discussion. Visiblement le Survivant n'avait pas réalisé que les vacances arrivaient si vite et venaient de comprendre ce qui, logiquement, l'attendait le lendemain.

- Je pensais que tu le savais, reprit Ron, excuse moi si je te l'apprends un peu brusquement… 

- Pas grave marmonna Harry, trop choqué par son retour soudain à la triste réalité pour faire une phrase complète.

- Salut les garçons ! Où étiez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu pendant le petit déjeuner !

- Salut Hermione. Harry a eu… un léger problème de réveil. On n'a pas eu le temps de descendre dans la Grande Salle, répondit Ron.

- Oh je vois. Vous avez eu raison, il vaut mieux ne pas arriver en retard au cours de Mc Gonagall, surtout que c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances !

- Oui Hermione, on sait, merci, cingla Harry.

D'un regard vers Ron, Hermione comprit son erreur et le reste du chemin en direction de la classe de Métamorphose se fit dans un silence pesant. Harry n'avait pas envie de parler, il aurait aimé savoir comment allaient se dérouler les événements, si quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, quand est-ce qu'il devrait quitter le château… Mais ses interrogations silencieuses furent bien vite interrompues par l'arrivée du Professeur Mc Gonagall, les joues légèrement rosies par ce qui semblait avoir été une marche rapide à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. 

- Mr. Potter, le directeur voudrait vous voir. Tout de suite, reprit-elle avant qu'Harry n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il va de soi que vous êtes dispensé de cours de Métamorphose. Allez-y. 

Sans plus attendre, Harry prit le chemin du bureau directorial, après un dernier regard en direction de Ron et Hermione, leur signifiant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il en était persuadé, Dumbledore désirait le voir à propos des vacances, et de l'organisation de celles-ci. 

Après avoir donné le mot de passe (« Pêche Melba et Poire Belle-Hélène », toujours), Harry se retrouva face à la grande porte en bois ouvragé qui donnait sur le bureau de Dumbledore, et frappa. Aussitôt la porte coulissa sur ses gonds et le jeune Gryffondor pénétra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait si bien. Tout était à la même place qu'habituellement, la pensine dans sa vitrine en verre, Fumseck, le phénix, sur son perchoir et Dumbledore, le maître des lieux, assis derrière son bureau, son éternel sourire malicieux vissé sur les lèvres. 

- Entre Harry, assied toi je t'en prie. Je vois que Minerva t'as prévenu du rendez-vous.

- Oui Professeur. 

- J'imagine que tu t'en doutes, mon garçon, si je t'ai fais venir ce matin, veille des vacances de Noël, c'est pour que nous discutions de ton départ chez le Professeur Snape. 

Sur ces mots, Harry se crispa mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. 

- J'ai mis le Professeur Snape au courant hier matin, et…

- Pardonnez-moi Professeur, mais comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Et bien Harry, reprit Dumbledore avait un sourire qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler, comme tu peux l'imaginer, Severus a réagi… comme Severus. Je n'attendais pas autre chose de sa part, conclut-il, malicieux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Snape, hurlant et vociférant qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains les Dumbledore jusqu'au dernier. Mais il doutait que par « Severus a réagi comme Severus », le directeur ai sous-entendu que le Professeur de Potions l'avait menacé de mort.

- Je disais donc, Harry, que j'avais mis le Professeur Snape au courant hier matin. Il est donc convenu que vous partiez demain matin pour le Manoir. Il me semble que tu n'as pas encore passé ton permis de transplanage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Professeur.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu devras donc transplaner en compagnie de Severus, il te conduira au Manoir Snape où tes affaires t'attendront. Pour plus de sureté, je ne peux pas te révéler où se trouve le Manoir. Mais sache que toutes les mesures de protection ont été mises en place pour assurer ton entière sécurité, le Manoir Snape est désormais presque aussi sûr que Poudlard.

- Presque, monsieur ?

- Oui Harry, presque, car je n'en suis pas le Directeur, fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil malicieux. As-tu d'autres questions ?

Harry savait que des dizaines d'interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il se sentait incapable de les saisir et ne savait par quoi commencer. Finalement, il se lança.

- Ais-je le droit d'emporter Edwige ? Pourrais-je recevoir du courrier de Ron et Hermione ? 

Oui Harry, tu as le droit d'emporter ta chouette. Toutefois, veille à ne pas la laisser voler trop souvent au dessus du Manoir, vous pourriez attirer l'attention. Quant au courrier, cela me semble malheureusement trop risqué. Malgré tout, rajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite d'Harry, nous allons mettre en place un réseau de cheminette sécurisé, afin que tu puisses communiquer avec tes amis qui seront au Terrier. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

- Oui Professeur, je vous remercie. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions.

C'était faux, mais le jeune rouge et or ne se sentait pas de faire part de ses interrogations, de ses doutes et de sa tristesse à Dumbledore. Il avait peur de paraitre stupide, et plus que tout, il ne souhaitait pas ennuyer le directeur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu peux retourner en cours. Nous nous verrons au dîner. A ce soir Harry ! 

- A ce soir Professeur. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres, Harry raconta sa discussion avec Dumbledore à Ron et Hermione, et à sa grande satisfaction il ne croisa pas Snape de la journée, pas même aux repas. _Tant mieux_, songea-t-il amer, _je l'aurai bien assez sur le dos ces prochains jours._

Il y avait une raison à l'absence de Severus Snape dans les couloirs de Poudlard et aux repas. Et cette raison, c'était qu'il se morfondait dans ses cachots sombres et froids depuis la veille au soir. N'ayant pas cours en ce vendredi, il profitait de sa journée de libre pour ressasser sa haine contre l'humanité et ses créateurs, Merlin le premier, à grands renforts de Brandy. 

Il n'avait aucun moyen pour se sortir de ce pétrin, il devrait assurer la sécurité d'Harry Morveux Potter pendant toutes les vacances et personne, personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Dumbledore ? En mission pour l'Ordre. Minerva ? Pareil. Et il aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps. A vrai dire lui aussi avait des missions à effectuer pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais peu semblaient s'en soucier. Oh bien sûr, c'était si facile d'aller jouer les espions de service chez Voldemort ! Et avec Harry Fardeau Potter sur les bras, ça s'annonçait comme une véritable partie de plaisir ! 

Il allait devoir fermer son esprit encore plus qu'habituellement, non pas qu'il laisse en temps normal le Mage Noir y pénétrer comme dans un moulin, mais cette fois-ci, il en allait directement de sa survie personnelle. Et de celle du gosse. Non, ça il s'en foutait, Merlin il était Severus Snape, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire de la vie d'Harry Potter ? Bon, d'accord, selon Dumbledore il était à lui seul l'avenir du monde sorcier et leur seule chance de sortir vivants de cette guerre les opposant à Voldemort. Mais pour Snape, c'était accorder bien trop d'importance à un gamin qui, finalement, n'était pas si différent des autres étudiants de Poudlard. Et pas du tout semblable à lui, contrairement à ce que le vieux citronné du bulbe essayait vainement de lui faire avaler. 

Voilà, c'était là les pensées que Severus Snape retournait encore et encore dans son esprit torturé, assis dans ses appartements, un verre de Brandy à la main et un livre, inutile puisque son esprit ne se fixait sur rien d'autre que la rancœur, posé sur ses genoux. Mais il était déjà 22 heures, et derrière les brumes de la frustration et de l'écœurement, une voix lui fit comprendre qu'il était peut être temps de s'atteler à la préparation de ses bagages. Reprenant conscience de lui-même, de l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel il se trouvait et, au contraire, de l'état de préparation peu avancé de ses valises, Severus se leva avec toute la dignité dont il était capable (pas grand-chose, à ce moment là) et commença à réunir les affaires dont il aurait besoin durant les vacances. 

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, au même moment, le jeune Harry Potter tentait la même entreprise que son Professeur de Potions, à savoir préparer (et donc ranger) ses affaires. Dumbledore lui avait dit que sa valise partirait la première au Manoir Snape, il n'aurait donc pas à la porter. Après y avoir rangé son dernier t-shirt, le jeune homme jeta un regard satisfait à sa grande malle et décida qu'elle était suffisamment pleine (assez, en tout cas, pour qu'il peine à la fermer.) Il se hâta de se déshabiller et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il espérait trouver rapidement le sommeil, mais malheureusement l'angoisse de se rendre chez Snape dès le lendemain ne le lâchait pas, et ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il sombra enfin dans les bras de Morphée. 

Malheureusement ce fut pour y faire des cauchemars atroces, liés bien sûr à son professeur de potions. Ce dernier le martyrisait, profitant du fait qu'il loge chez lui pour lui faire subir les pires humiliations. A son réveil le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait fatigué, et l'angoisse ne l'avait pas quitté. 

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, prêts à partir. Ils allaient prendre le Poudlard Express, et une fois à Londres ils y retrouveraient leurs familles respectives. Sauf Harry. Lui resterait encore quelques heures à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que tous les préparatifs soient terminés, puis il transplanerait avec Snape, direction le Manoir de celui-ci. Son regard était vague et embrumé lorsqu'Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas nous manquer Harry, sans toi le Terrier, ce n'est plus pareil. Ecoute… Tâche de rester calme, quoi qu'il arrive. Fais attention, ne sors pas des limites imposées, ne cherche pas les ennuis ! Et s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, nous serons prévenu, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis ça passera vite ! 

- C'est vrai vieux, et on se verra sûrement pour Noël ! Le bâtard graisseux ne nous empêchera pas de te donner tes cadeaux ! 

- Merci vous deux, fit Harry avec un demi sourire. Vous allez aussi me manquer. Amusez-vous bien, et saluez tout le monde pour moi. 

Puis il embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues, et donna une accolade à Ron, avant de les regarder s'éloigner dans le jour qui commençait à poindre aux environs. 

Rapidement, l'enceinte de Poudlard fut vide et Harry se retrouva seul. 

C'est alors qu'une grande détresse s'abattit sur lui, une peur panique lui enserra le cœur et il commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Tous les symptômes, il le savait, qui le conduirait à commettre une fois encore cet acte qui le dégoutait. Incapable de surmonter son angoisse grandissante, Harry se précipita dans les couloirs vides jusqu'à l'étage des Gryffondors et s'engouffra dans les dortoirs, puis dans la salle de bain qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer à clé. Après tout il n'y avait plus personne, désormais.

Sans perdre de temps, il conjura l'habituel morceau de verre qu'il laissa glisser sur ses poignets. Ses gestes étaient précis, répétés, les gestes de quelqu'un qui les a accompli des dizaines de fois. En regardant couler son propre sang d'un carmin foncé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, Harry sentit l'étau qui étreignait son cœur se relâcher quelque peu, ses sueurs froides se calmer, et un sentiment de calme, de sérénité l'enveloppa doucement. Il ferma les yeux, désirant plus que tout être ailleurs quand il les rouvrirait.

Malheureusement, lorsque la sensation de froid qui suivait le calme habituel commença à l'envelopper, il sut qu'il était temps de fermer la plaie, sans quoi il perdrait trop de sang. D'une incantation rapide, la plaie ne fut plus qu'une fine ligne blanche sur sa peau. Il baissa sa manche, se releva, lança un sort de nettoyage sur le carrelage et quitta les dortoirs. Il était 9 heures maintenant, il devait se préparer à partir pour le Manoir Snape. Comme prévu, Harry prit la direction des cachots où logeait Snape. Il avait le cœur lourd, et redoutait ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Allez, deux chapitres le même soir, j'suis dans un bon jour :D En espérant que celui ci vous ai plu. Prochaine étape : La découverte du Manoir Snape, l'installation d'Harry et le début d'une difficile cohabitation. A vos reviews ! 


	4. Le Manoir Snape vous souhaite bienvenue

**Note d'auteur :** Allez je suis gentille, je poste ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu :) Il y a une raison à ça : je pars en vacances pour une dizaine de jours (niark niark), et je n'aurai pas la possibilité de poster de nouveaux chapitres durant ce laps de temps. En conséquence, ne voulant pas abandonner mes rares lecteurs (y'a quelqu'un ? :D), voici le chapitre quatre ! Voici ce qui vous attend : L'arrivée au Manoir Snape, la découverte et la visite des lieux, ainsi que les premières impressions (pas franchement ce à quoi il s'attendait !) de Harry. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi ! Je vous répondrai dès mon retour ! A bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Manoir Snape vous souhaite la bienvenue**

- Entrez, fit la voix sèche de Snape derrière l'épaisse porte de bois sombre qui protégeait son bureau.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau qu'il connaissait déjà bien pour y avoir effectué de trop nombreuses retenues. Les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques remplies de livres, de grimoires anciens et poussiéreux aux couvertures miteuses et vieillies. Les hautes fenêtres se trouvaient camouflées par d'épais rideaux noirs, et seules quelques chandelles apportaient un peu de lumière à la pièce. Dans le fond, sur la droite, il y avait le bureau de Snape, et derrière une porte qui menait sans doutes à ses appartements privés. Aucune décoration, aucune touche personnelle en dehors de l'austérité du lieu n'était visible. Harry se demanda s'il en était de même dans les quartiers de Snape, mais fut vite interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix basse de ce dernier.

- Potter. Avez-vous l'intention de rester planté là comme un Strangulos hors de l'eau où puis-je espérer transplaner avec vous avant demain matin ?

- Euh oui Professeur, désolé, je… et bien je…

- Toujours aussi éloquent, Potter. Venez, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de protester, Severus lui saisi le bras avec vigueur, sans manquer de lui faire mal, et ils transplanèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry voyageait de cette manière, mais il ne manquait jamais, dans ces moments là, de penser à quel point il préférait les balais, voire même la poudre de Cheminette. Tout sauf cette impression de perdre totalement pied, ce tourbillonnement qui donnait la nausée. Toutefois la sensation ne dura pas longtemps et déjà Harry se sentit atterrir, sans aucune dignité puisque sur les fesses, aux côté d'un Snape parfaitement impassible, défroissant sa robe d'un geste majestueux. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner lequel des deux avait passé son permis de transplanage.

Snape ne fit pas un geste pour aider Harry à se relever, bien trop heureux de le voir dans une position peu valorisante. En lui jetant un regard noir, le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds, non sans regarder autour de lui. Ils avaient atterris vraisemblablement directement dans le Manoir du professeur, plus exactement dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée. L'endroit était imposant, comme son propriétaire, songea Harry, mais bien entretenu, à son grand étonnement. Il s'était attendu à une maison crasseuse, chargée de poussière, à des bocaux effrayants sur tous les murs et à d'immenses toiles d'araignées pendant un peu partout. Mais rien de tout ça, juste un Manoir typiquement anglais, un peu effrayant certes, mais de belle dimension, sobrement décoré, et, touche personnelle du propriétaire, relativement sombre. Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Potter, puisque le directeur estime qu'il est nécessaire de gâcher mes trop rares vacances avec votre présence, je pense que je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser faire le tour du propriétaire, avant que nous ne passions aux… réjouissances. Snape avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec dans la voix une intonation menaçante qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner Harry. Le directeur, reprit-il, souhaite que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous en ces lieux, même si je me doute que l'on est loin du luxe ostentatoire dans lequel vos Moldus vous ont élevé, fit il avec une moue dégoutée. Harry ne prit pas la peine de démentir, cela ne servait à rien et il le savait. Ainsi donc, continua Snape, je vous laisse l'accès libre à toutes les pièces de cette demeure, ainsi qu'au parc de la propriété, aux serres et à la forêt qui se trouve en contrebas. Vous aurez le temps de visiter tout cela plus tard, mais de toute manière vous n'irez pas bien loin, Dumbledore a fait sécuriser l'endroit de façon à ce que vous ne puissiez pas vous… enfuir, si l'envie incongrue bien que fortement appréciable vous prenait. Il y a toutefois des exceptions aux pièces que je laisse à votre... disposition (ce terme semblait lui couter beaucoup), à commencer bien évidemment par ma chambre. Vous avez l'interdiction formelle d'y entrer Potter, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui professeur.

- J'ose l'espérer. Il en est de même pour ma réserve personnelle, son entrée vous est interdite, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous détruisiez mes ingrédients, ou pire, que vous vous en serviez pour je ne sais quelle expérience de votre crû. Enfin, je ne vous autorise pas non plus à pénétrer dans la pièce qui me sert de lieu de détente et de repos, votre présence allant à l'encontre même du principe de bien être et de relaxation. Concernant ces trois pièces, vous n'aurez aucun mal à les distinguer des autres, ce sont les seules à être fermées à clé. Et croyez moi Potter, il faudrait bien plus d'un Alohomora pour les ouvrir. A présent j'ai à faire dans le donjon, vous avez donc… quartiers libres jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle nous passerons à table. Ne soyez pas en retard, je ne le tolérerai pas.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, tandis que son professeur, sans un regard en arrière, disparaissait dans une grande envolée de robes noires derrière une porte qui menait vraisemblablement aux cachots.

Désormais seul, le jeune Gryffondor constata que ses valises n'étaient pas en vue et décida de monter à l'étage afin de retrouver ses affaires qui devaient certainement se trouver dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Restait à savoir de laquelle il s'agissait, en effet le manoir semblait grand et les pièces nombreuses.

Arrivé au premier étage, Harry prit le couloir de droite, plongé dans l'obscurité et comptant visiblement 3 pièces, toutes fermées. Se souvenant des paroles de Snape, Harry poussa le loquet de la première, sachant pertinemment que s'il s'agissait d'une « pièce interdite », la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas. Mais elle s'ouvrit, et le jeune garçon pénétra dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. _Très bien, au moins je n'aurai pas à chercher mes affaires plus longtemps_, songea-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Bon, Snape ne lui avait évidement pas affecté la suite royale avec lit à baldaquins et jacuzzi, mais ce n'était pas non plus la cellule humide et sale de 1 mètre sur 2 à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, de petite taille certes mais avec dans le coin gauche un lit qui semblait confortable, à droite une armoire en bois sculpté, et face à la porte un bureau et une fenêtre donnant directement sur le parc. Harry remarqua aussi qu'une petite porte faisait face au lit, menant sans doute à sa salle de bain personnelle. Enfin, sur le lit, ses valises l'attendaient.

Avant de quitter la pièce – il avait un manoir à visiter – Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le parc de la propriété, auquel il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil. C'était chose faite désormais, et ce qu'il voyait l'enchantait. Juste sous sa fenêtre s'étendaient de nombreuses serres, puis un parc à perte de vue, semblable à celui de Poudlard. Plus loin, sur la droite, on pouvait apercevoir un lac qui semblait relativement grand, entouré d'une forêt qui elle aussi s'étendait loin sous le ciel éblouissant de cette mi-journée. Harry songea avec bonheur que cet endroit, hormis le Manoir, ressemblait étrangement à Poudlard. Le lac, la forêt, le parc, tout semblait être aussi grand qu'à l'école, et la magie, songea-t-il, devait y être pour quelque chose. Peut être un sort d'illusion, afin de donner l'impression que la propriété s'étendait à l'infini, ou quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose à la hauteur de la mégalomanie de Snape, songea Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait là de quoi s'adonner sans retenue au Quidditch pensa-t-il, avant de réaliser avec regret qu'il n'avait pas son balai avec lui et que de toute façon, jamais Snape ne l'aurait laissé voler au dessus de sa propriété.

Délaissant sa contemplation, Harry décida qu'il était temps de reprendre sa visite du Manoir Snape et quitta la pièce qui désormais était sa chambre. La porte suivante s'ouvrit sans plus de difficultés que la première, et Harry pu voir qu'elle servait de bibliothèque. Ou en tout cas qu'il y avait là l'une des bibliothèques de Snape, car le garçon doutait que le professeur ai assez d'une seule pièce pour ranger tous ses ouvrages et grimoires. Constatant que la pièce n'offrait rien de plus que des livres à perte de vue et un fauteuil dans un coin près de la fenêtre, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui se tenait au bout du couloir.

Après avoir escaladé une volée de marches de bois escarpées et grinçantes, Harry déboucha dans une pièce circulaire et relativement vaste. Il se trouvait de toute évidence dans l'une des tours du Manoir, plus en hauteur que sa propre chambre, qui donnait sur le lac à perte de vue. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense objet que le jeune homme identifia comme étant un télescope, de toute évidence magique.

Les murs de la pièce étaient en pierre et recouverts de cartes représentant la voute céleste, avec indications précises des planètes et des étoiles. Cet endroit semblait tout entier dédié à l'observation du ciel nocturne et à l'astronomie, ce qui étonna grandement Harry, loin d'imaginer Snape en passionné des comètes. Mais à bien y réfléchir, un homme aussi cultivé et érudit que lui ne pouvait se limiter au seul domaine des potions, et Harry sourit à l'idée de son professeur seul dans cette pièce, passant des nuits entières à contempler la lune et ses contemporaines.

Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, le jeune homme ressentait une attirance particulière pour cette salle, peut être en raison de sa hauteur, de sa vue, ou tout simplement de l'impression d'isolement, de tranquillité que l'on y éprouvait.

Ayant terminé d'explorer le premier couloir, Harry décida de retourner sur ses pas et de découvrir ce que cachaient les pièces restantes. Une fois arrivé devant l'imposant escalier de marbre qui donnait sur le hall, il continua tout droit dans le second couloir qui comptait lui aussi trois portes.

La première s'ouvrit sur une vaste pièce qui devait servir de deuxième salon, le premier se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, Harry avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir à son arrivée. Il y avait là tout le confort nécessaire pour recevoir des invités ou tout simplement pour se détendre après un bon repas. Là encore les livres étaient présents en nombre, mais l'atmosphère n'en était pas étouffante pour autant, bien au contraire. Bien entendu la décoration était sombre, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, mais l'ensemble invitait aux confidences et au bien être.

Il y avait là une petite table sur laquelle était posés des parchemins raturés, un verre à pieds et une bouteille de Brandy à moitié vide (_ben mon vieux_ songea Harry), un canapé de velours noir qui semblait terriblement confortable, et 3 fauteuils disséminés dans la pièce. Quant aux fenêtres, elles donnaient sur le Parc et l'on apercevait au loin la forêt. Un secrétaire de bois foncé abritait une impressionnante collection de bouteilles, qui visiblement ne contenait pas que du jus de citrouille (_ben mon vieux_ songea Harry pour la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes), et pour être franc Harry n'aurait su dire si Snape les avait achetées pour honorer ses invités (peu probable) ou pour s'honorer lui-même (plus probable). Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait là de quoi passer d'agréables soirées au coin du feu, feu qui d'ailleurs brûlait sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé dans la cheminée face au canapé de velours noir.

Avec un sourire, Harry referma la porte. Si Snape l'autorisait à passer quelques soirées en sa compagnie dans cette pièce, ces 3 prochaines semaines ne seraient peut être pas si atroces que ça… Mais immédiatement après avoir pensé cela, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de se gifler mentalement. Il s'agissait de Snape bordel, il était censé le haïr, et s'il oubliait comment on faisait, ce dernier se ferait une joie de lui rafraichir la mémoire. Alors pour les confidences au coin du feu, un verre de vodka à la main, on repasserait.

C'est légèrement troublé par ces dernières considérations qu'Harry pénétra dans la pièce suivante. Ou plutôt, qu'il tenta d'y pénétrer car la porte ne semblait pas décidée à s'ouvrir. Snape l'avait prévenu, trois des pièces de ce Manoir lui était interdites, il devait s'agir de l'une d'entre elles. Peut être la chambre de Snape, songea-t-il avec intérêt. Harry comprenait que son professeur lui en interdise l'accès, toutefois sa curiosité légendaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des siennes et il se demandait si l'ancien Mangemort ne cachait pas là d'honteux secrets. La marque de son shampoing par exemple, ou un poster grandeur nature de Draco Malefoy accroché au dessus de son lit. Dans un frisson d'horreur, Harry abandonna là sa tentative d'effraction et entra dans la troisième pièce qui, elle, s'ouvrit sans faire d'histoires et sans révéler d'inavouables secrets. A vrai dire sans rien révéler du tout d'ailleurs, puisque l'obscurité la plus totale y régnait.

Après un « lumos » qu'il espérait silencieux, Harry balaya la pièce de sa baguette. Elle semblait minuscule, à vrai dire on ne pouvait pas réellement parler de pièce, il s'agissait plutôt d'une remise. L'endroit sentait la peinture, une odeur agressive qui piquait les yeux. Il semblait n'y avoir rien d'autre que des tableaux, déposés ça et là, appuyés contre le mur ou encore sur des chevalets. Tous étaient enveloppés dans une sorte de papier kraft, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'ils représentaient. Mal à l'aise dans cette pièce trop sombre et trop exiguë, Harry referma la porte, non sans s'être demandé si les toiles entreposées ici avaient été peintes par Snape lui-même.

De retour dans le couloir, Harry trouva tout de suite que l'atmosphère ici était bien plus agréable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un escalier à monter – semblable à celui qui l'avait mené un peu auparavant dans la tour d'astronomie – et il aurait terminé la visite du Manoir, en dehors des pièces du rez-de-chaussée qu'il n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir pour l'instant. Motivé par les légers gargouillements s'échappant de son ventre, le jeune Gryffondor entreprit donc de monter les escaliers le menant à la seconde tour. Cette fois-ci ils ne débouchèrent pas directement sur une pièce mais dans un couloir semblable aux deux qu'Harry avait visité plus bas, bien que plus petit, comportant trois portes lui aussi. Malheureusement pour sa curiosité insatiable, les deux premières refusèrent obstinément de s'ouvrir, et ce malgré ses vives protestations.

Il eut plus de chance avec la troisième, qui semblait être une chambre à coucher. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas de celle de Snape, étant donné que son accès lui était interdit, mais plutôt d'une chambre d'amis réservée et bien… aux amis, à croire que Snape en avait. Ce qui chiffonna Harry, ce fut de constater que cette pièce ne lui avait pas été affectée alors qu'il était évident qu'elle était bien plus grande, plus accueillante et mieux meublée que la petite chambre dans laquelle l'attendaient ses valises. Il y avait là un très grand lit à baldaquins et tentures d'un rouge sombre brodées de fils d'or (Snape supportait donc d'avoir sous ses yeux les couleurs des Gryffondor, première nouvelle) face à une cheminée de marbre noir, des meubles anciens en bois sculpté, un magnifique tapis d'Orient dans les mêmes tons que la literie et même un immense piano à queue juste devant la fenêtre. Si cette pièce restait inoccupée, pourquoi diable son professeur l'avait-il installé dans celle, plus petite, du premier couloir ?

Puis, amer, Harry finit par se dire que si Snape considérait déjà comme un acte de profonde bonté de cœur le fait de l'accueillir chez lui en temps de guerre, il n'allait pas en plus lui offrir de dormir dans ce qui semblait être la plus belle chambre à coucher de la demeure. On le forçait à offrir son toit au garçon, pas à le loger dans ce qu'il avait de mieux à offrir. Un peu déçu, Harry referma la dernière porte et redescendit les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient au premier étage.

Ses sentiments vis-à-vis du Manoir étaient partagés. Certes, il avait tout d'abord été surpris en bien de ce qu'il avait découvert, la propreté, l'aspect à première vue bien entretenu de l'ensemble, et puis le parc qui semblait magnifique. Mais à présent que son inspection des étages était terminée, il devait reconnaitre qu'il y avait autre chose. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette demeure bien trop grande pour un homme qui, comme Snape, vivait seul. Et, sans réussir à exprimer clairement son sentiment, il y avait là comme un parfum de souffrances passées, de malheurs enfouis, et plus encore cela sautait aux yeux que la maison n'était que très rarement habitée. Certes tout y était propre, mais l'ensemble semblait figé dans le passé, inhabité, dépourvu de chaleur humaine et de présence.

Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps personne, avant lui, n'avait mis les pieds dans les pièces qu'il venait de découvrir. Ceci expliquerait l'aspect ordré et figé de la décoration, qui, hormis les alcools de la salle de séjour, semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Ma foi, si Snape n'avait pas le cœur à vivre ici plus que de raison, il devait justement les avoir, ses raisons. Arrivé au bas du grand escalier de marbre qui menait au hall d'entrée, Harry s'assit sur la dernière marche et respira un grand coup. Il se sentait fatigué, sans doute les émotions de la veille au soir couplées à sa petite séance de transplanage pas franchement réussie et surtout à sa visite intensive du Manoir.

_Ainsi donc Snape habite là_, pensa-t-il. A vrai dire Harry aurait menti en disant qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il avait vu. Oh rien de bien extraordinaire, mais justement, c'était là qu'était l'exceptionnel. Venant de Snape, il imaginait un Manoir délabré, construit sur un marécage, barricadé derrière d'immenses douves remplies de bêtes atroces. Des rats courant entre les lattes d'un parquet rongé par l'humidité, et un sort météorologique très puissant consistant à faire pleuvoir non-stop d'énormes nuages noirs et menaçants juste au dessus du Manoir. Et peut être même n'aurait-il pas été étonné de tomber sur une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de James Potter clouée à la porte d'entrée, juste au dessous d'une pancarte _« Abandonnez tout espoir, vous qui pénétrez ici. »_ Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire de ses pensées puériles. Visiblement Snape ne correspondait pas en tous points à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui, et pour être tout à fait honnête c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il songea qu'il était déjà suffisamment pénible d'avoir à passer les 3 prochaines semaines enfermé ici avec lui, autant que le lieu soit vivable et un tant soit peu accueillant, même s'il y régnait une atmosphère étrange et quelque peu oppressante.

Sentant son estomac gargouiller, Harry se demanda si son professeur avait des elfes de maison à son service, et si ces derniers assureraient la préparation des repas. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'y coller, il le faisait suffisamment chez les Dursley, mais il doutait que Snape se mette de lui-même aux fourneaux. Harry avait beaucoup maigri durant les dernières vacances d'été, car il avait non seulement pris plusieurs centimètres, mais surtout parce qu'il était de renommée publique que les Dursley ne le nourrissaient pas assez. A vrai dire, ils lui donnaient suffisamment de nourriture pour éviter de le voir mourir sous leur toit (qu'auraient dit les voisins ?), mais pas assez pour lui assurer une bonne santé et une forme physique dignes d'un adolescent de son âge.

De retour à Poudlard, Harry avait donc éprouvé un plaisir particulier à retrouver la saveur des plats cuisinés par les elfes de maison et les repas quotidiens dans la Grande Salle. Toutefois, il ne mangeait toujours pas beaucoup, et ce depuis la mort de Sirius. Une grande culpabilité lui étreignait parfois le ventre à la pensée de son parrain qui aurait tant aimé tel ou tel plat, et aussitôt Harry ne pouvait plus rien avaler.

S'interdisant de sombrer dans la mélancolie et la tristesse, Harry, constatant qu'il était presque midi, décida de monter faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre Snape pour leur premier repas en tête à tête.

(_mon-dieu._)

* * *

Une tite review ? :D


	5. Premier incident

**Note d'auteur :** Me revoilà ! Après quelques jours de vacances bien mérités, je suis de retour pour la suite de ma fic. Je tenais à remercier du fond du coeur les personnes qui ont postés des reviews, vraiment ça fait très, très plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas être lue, et recevoir des compliments encore moins. Je vous remercie tous, et continuez à me donner votre avis, c'est vraiment encourageant.

Allez on enchaine avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, comme son nom l'indique, ne va pas être composé que de franche rigolade XD Il y aura des mises au point, l'annonce d'un programme loin d'être reposant, et surtout une petite crise entre nos deux principaux protagonistes, qui débouchera sur... Allez, j'vous laisse le découvrir !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Premier incident**

Connaissant l'application particulière que son professeur portait au respect des horaires, Harry ne fut nullement étonné de le trouver attablé à midi pile, droit comme un i dans son éternelle robe noire, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger après s'être changé et rafraichi.

- Potter. Je constate que vous mettez plus de bonne volonté à respecter les horaires des repas que ceux des cours.

Snape n'eut pour seule réponse que le sourire contrit de Harry, accompagné d'un gargouillement facilement identifiable, auquel il répondit par un regard rempli de mépris dont lui seul avait le secret.

Harry fut surpris de constater que le repas, vraisemblablement préparé par Snape puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'elfes en vue, était tout bonnement délicieux. Normal, me direz-vous, qu'un maître de potions réussisse à la perfection une soupe de saison, mais tout de même.

- Dois-je comprendre à la façon goulue et peu distinguée que vous avez d'engloutir votre repas que vous appréciez ma soupe, Mr. Potter ?

- Mh oui Profecheur ché délichieux ! répondit Harry, la bouche remplie de soupe brûlante.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard mi-dégouté mi-méprisant.

Après avoir terminé sa soupe en un temps record (et se retenant de lécher le bol pour conserver un minimum de dignité), Harry réalisa que son professeur l'observait, ses longues mains blanches et fines jointes sur la table, l'air… soucieux ? Non, il devait faire erreur. Puis il prit la parole, de son habituelle voix basse et caressante.

- Potter, j'apprécierais que nous ayons une discussion sur le déroulement des trois semaines à venir. Je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre afin que nous puissions rapidement passer à autre chose. Soit. Tout d'abord, sachez que j'exige que vous soyez à l'heure pour les repas si je vous le demande. Si je ne vous en fais pas la remarque au préalable, libre à vous de vous nourrir à l'heure qui vous conviendra, ou de ne pas vous nourrir du tout, peu m'importe. Ensuite, je serai intraitable quant au fait que la priorité ici est votre sécurité, en l'occurrence je vous ordonne de ne pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette sans ma permission, de ne pas quitter les alentours du Manoir, qui de toute façon est sécurisé de sorte que vous ne puissiez aller bien loin, et de ne pas tenter d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit d'extérieur au Manoir sans m'en avoir parlé au préalable. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Ensuite Potter, je vous autorise, même si vous semblez ne pas avoir attendu mon autorisation pour le faire, à m'appeler Monsieur aussi bien que Professeur durant notre séjour. Pas de Snape, encore moins de… Severus, ou que sais-je encore. Enfin, sachez que j'attends de vous un respect total de ma demeure et de ma tranquillité, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis membre à part entière de l'Ordre, aussi j'apprécierais de pouvoir profiter de mes rares moments de repos sans que vous ne soyez constamment dans mes pattes. Ne me dérangez pas lorsque je suis dans les cachots, sauf cas d'extrême urgence, et ne venez pas me tirer du lit au beau milieu de la nuit, même pour un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant. Et oui Potter, je suis au courant pour vos petites terreurs nocturnes, croyez bien que le directeur m'en a immédiatement informé.

Snape avait prononcé ces dernières phrases avec un air moqueur qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler. Cela fit bouillonner Harry, qui ne dit rien, laissant à son professeur le soin de terminer sa tirade.

- Voilà concernant les règles que je m'attends à ce que vous respectiez. Il y a toutefois un autre point que je me dois d'aborder avec vous. En me confiant votre… garde temporaire, Albus m'a du même coup demandé de reprendre le cours de nos leçons privées d'occlumentie.

A ces mots, le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, si vous croyez que cela m'amuse plus que vous. Malheureusement, reprit Snape de son habituelle voix mieuleuse, il n'y a pas que l'occlumentie que le directeur souhaite me voir vous enseigner. En effet, il désirerait que je vous apprenne quelques techniques de duels, ainsi que la pratique de magie sans baguette, ses rudiments bien sûr, et, enfin, certains sorts et maléfices issus dirons-nous… de la Magie Noire. Oui Potter, ne me regardez pas avec cet air là, vous ressemblez douloureusement à Goyle quand vous faites ça. Si, parfaitement. Bien, avez-vous des questions ?

- Je… Et bien… Professeur je ne suis pas bien sûr de tout saisir.

- Etrangement cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Je… Vous avez parlé de Magie Noire ? Expliquez-moi Professeur pourquoi le directeur souhaite que j'apprenne… des choses pareilles ?

- Pour combattre un adversaire tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est indispensable de connaitre ses armes et d'être capable de les maitriser, de les appréhender. Croyez moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à employer la Magie Noire contre vous Potter, s'il devait arriver que vous tombiez entre ses mains. En conséquence, Dumbledore souhaite que je profite de ces 3 semaines en votre présence pour vous enseigner les bases de cette Magie, ceci comprenant des sorts, des maléfices mais aussi, et je m'en réjouis d'avance, des potions.

Bien décidé à ne pas montrer son désappointement à Snape, Harry tâcha de ne rien laisser paraitre et se contenta d'acquiescer, la mine sombre.

- Professeur, reprit-il, vous avez aussi parlé de… techniques de duels ?

- En effet. Albus désire, entre autres choses, que je vous entraine au duel.

- Cela signifie que je vais devoir vous affronter, Monsieur ?

- En effet Potter, répondit Snape avec un mince sourire, mais ne craignez pas pour votre survie, je ne tenterai rien qui pourrait représenter un danger pour vous.

Son regard présumait tout le contraire, mais Harry n'avait pas le choix, et en bon élève docile il se contenta une fois encore d'acquiescer aux paroles de son professeur. Lui qui pensait passer ses vacances à dormir, lire dans la bibliothèque, explorer le parc et surtout tester les effets de tous les alcools de Snape, il risquait fort d'être déçu.

- Maintenant que je vous ai fait part des règles en vigueur dans ce lieu et du programme des trois semaines à venir, vous pouvez disposer.

Harry n'appréciait guère que Snape _l'autorise_ à disposer, c'est donc sans un mot et le regard noir qu'il remonta quatre à quatre le grand escalier de marbre et s'enferma dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre. Albus s'était bien moqué de lui, jamais il ne lui avait présenté les choses sous cet angle, et Harry constatait à présent que ce qui l'attendait ne ressemblait en rien à des vacances. La perspective de se retrouver seul avec Snape n'avait déjà en elle-même rien de réjouissant, mais si en plus il lui fallait subir un entrainement quasi militaire c'était réellement au dessus de ses forces. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le danger était partout, et la bataille finale aurait lieu quoi qu'il arrive, n'était-ce pas la prophétie elle-même qui l'annonçait ? _« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »_ Tuer ou être tué, tel était finalement le destin de Harry Potter le Survivant.

Depuis qu'il avait prit connaissance de la prophétie l'année précédente grâce à Albus, Harry tentait de ne plus y penser. Mais c'était comme pour la mort de Sirius, ce genre de pensées que l'on tente désespérément de repousser et qui reviennent inlassablement nous hanter.

Harry n'avait pas réellement peur d'affronter Voldemort. Bien sûr il craignait d'être tué, mais il lui arrivait souvent de se dire que finalement, ce ne serait sans doute pas plus mal. Il retrouverait peut être les gens qu'il avait aimé et qui étaient morts, et en tous cas, il cesserait de mettre en danger ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Car, il en était persuadé, c'était entièrement sa faute si ses parents, Cédric ou plus récemment Sirius avaient trouvé la mort. S'il venait à disparaitre, peut être ses amis et les gens à qui il tenait courraient moins de risques.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de disparaitre sans au moins essayer d'anéantir Voldemort, puisque telle était sa mission. Même si souvent Harry se sentait bien trop faible pour les espoirs que l'on plaçait en lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait d'autres choix, un jour ou l'autre, que de se retrouver face au Lord Noir. Et si tel était le cas, mieux valait qu'il soit suffisamment entrainé pour avoir au moins une chance face à lui. Il ne se faisait certes pas d'illusions, mais souhaitait tout de même améliorer ses pouvoirs et augmenter ses capacités. Et pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que l'entrainement que Snape semblait décidé à lui faire subir ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre, hormis les cauchemars d'Harry, qui finissait par ne presque plus y accorder d'importance, se contentant de jeter chaque soir un sort d'insonorisation à son lit.

Le jeune Gryffondor prenait peu à peu ses repères dans le Manoir, et les prises de bec qu'il redoutait d'avoir avec Snape n'avaient pas encore eu lieu, pour la simple raison que l'homme se faisait très discret. Voir carrément absent. Non pas qu'Harry chercha particulièrement à entrer en contact (hem hem) avec lui, mais il devait bien reconnaitre que les fois où il avait croisé Snape ou été dans la même pièce que lui pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

L'homme était sans cesse dans ses cachots, attelé à la préparation de potions ou simplement plongé dans un grimoire. Harry n'osait pas descendre le voir, mais il l'imaginait aisément, ses sourcils froncés ne formant plus qu'une mince ligne sur son front, sa bouche serrée, ses doigts parcourant fébrilement les lignes d'ingrédients. Il lui arrivait parfois de monter mais c'était pour aller s'isoler dans la bibliothèque ou, rarement, prendre un repas dans la salle à manger. Jamais encore, depuis leur premier repas le jour de leur arrivée, ils n'avaient eu de conversation dépassant les trois mots. Tout se passait donc à merveille.

Toutefois, s'il avait voulu être tout à fait sincère (mais on parle de Harry là), le jeune sorcier aurait reconnu qu'il souffrait légèrement de cette froide indifférence et de cette solitude imposée. Non pas qu'il souhaita entretenir de relation passionnée et passionnante avec Snape, mais une petite discussion de temps en temps, même avec son ténébreux maitre de potions qui avait le sarcasme facile, ça faisait du bien.

Harry se demandait aussi pourquoi leur entrainement n'avait pas encore commencé, alors que Snape avait laissé entendre qu'ils se mettraient au travail dès le lendemain de leur arrivée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de modifier ainsi ses plans, et ceci, ajouté à l'absence de moqueries et de remarques blessantes de sa part depuis deux jours (ça, c'était vraiment mauvais signe), Harry décida qu'il était grand temps d'avoir une discussion avec son professeur de potions préféré.

N'écoutant que son courage Gryffondorien, le jeune sorcier entreprit de chercher où pouvait bien se cacher Snape. Pas dans la salle à manger… pas plus dans la bibliothèque du rez de chaussée, ni dans celle à l'étage… Et vu le temps qu'il faisait, il n'était certainement pas dehors. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution : les cachots. Et c'est avec un gémissement apeuré qu'Harry prit cette direction.

Arrivé au bas des sombres escaliers qui menaient au repère de Snape, le Survivant hésita quelques secondes, puis, retenant son souffle, frappa deux coups secs à la lourde porte de bois. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est d'une voix lasse mais toujours aussi profonde que Snape l'autorisa à entrer.

- Potter. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair en vous ordonnant de ne pas me déranger.

L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre et il y faisait humide, normal pour des cachots me direz-vous. La seule source de lumière provenait de vieilles chandelles disposées ça et là, et d'un mince soupirail donnant sur l'extérieur. Snape se tenait, comme il fallait s'y attendre, debout devant son chaudron d'où sortait une fine fumée teintée de bleu. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait très fatigué.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

- Et bien c'est raté. Qu'y a-t-il ? Le ton était brusque, visiblement Harry n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour débarquer.

- Je… A vrai dire, j'aurais aimé vous poser une question. Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part de Snape, Harry continua sur sa lancée. Je me demandais pourquoi… et bien pourquoi nous n'avions pas encore commencé mon… entrainement ?

- Pressé de vous faire ridiculiser, Potter ? La vérité jeune insolent, et je pensais en vous surestimant que vous l'aviez comprise par vous-même, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige une impressionnante quantité de potions que, voyez vous, je suis seul à pouvoir lui fournir. En conséquence, votre entrainement comme vous dites attendra que j'aie rempli ma mission. Navré de vous apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a priorité sur vous, Potter. Le ton était volontairement brutal et Harry se sentit blessé par des propos que, pourtant, il savait justifiés. Maintenant Potter, reprit Snape de son habituel voix basse, faites moi le plaisir de disparaitre de ma vue. Dehors !

Sans se le faire répéter deux fois, Harry courut presque dans l'escalier menant au rez de chaussée. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter la colère de Snape.

Ainsi donc, Voldemort exigeait de Snape qu'il lui fabrique des potions. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi, ce dernier étant Maitre des Potions, c'était à lui d'assurer ce rôle jusque dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de honte à cette pensée. Il avait encore une fois fait preuve d'immaturité et d'égoïsme, oubliant le rôle de Snape dans la guerre, oubliant son statut d'espion qui entrainait d'inévitables contretemps. Non, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, au fait que son professeur semblait l'avoir oublié, et il lui avait donné, plus encore qu'avant, la confirmation qu'il ne méritait ni son attention ni sa sympathie. Une phrase en particulier l'avait blessée, « Navré de vous apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a priorité sur vous, Potter. » 

Mais il semblait évident que c'était le cas, Snape risquait sa vie en désobéissant à son maitre, en ne lui apportant pas à temps les potions demandées, en ne jouant pas jusqu'au bout son rôle du parfait Mangemort. Harry avait été stupide une fois encore, et il avait surestimé son importance aux yeux du professeur. Il n'était finalement qu'un ennui de plus pour l'espion, un grain de sable dans un mécanisme bien huilé, une gêne dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Les larmes aux yeux, rempli d'un profond dégout de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Harry monta aussi vite qu'il le put le grand escalier de marbre et s'enferma dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire ça, pas ici, il invoqua un bout de verre, semblable à celui qu'il utilisait à Poudlard, et entreprit de soulager la douleur grandissante qu'il sentait en lui. Le sang, d'un beau rouge écarlate, se mit rapidement à couler sur son avant bras, et Harry, comme hypnotisé par cette vision, ne sentit pas tout de suite les larmes sur ses joues.

Ce n'est que lorsque les larmes se furent transformées en un flot ininterrompu, troublant sa vision et le faisant presque hoqueter de chagrin, que le jeune sorcier consenti à fermer les yeux et, s'adossant contre le mur froid de la salle de bain, laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Harry s'interdisait de pleurer, et ce depuis la mort de Sirius l'année précédente. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, pas après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait engendrées. Mais les paroles de Snape, pourtant loin d'être assassines, avaient visiblement ouvert une brèche qui désormais refusait de se refermer, et les larmes, trop longtemps contenues, en profitaient pour s'y engouffrer.

Deux étages plus bas, dans l'obscurité des cachots, Severus Snape eut un haut le cœur. Et malheureusement, il pensait savoir ce que cela signifiait. Le gamin souffrait. Mentalement, mais aussi, et cela acheva de l'énerver, physiquement. Refusant d'imaginer quelles inepties il avait encore pu commettre, Snape grogna et se mit bien malgré lui à la recherche du garçon.

Sa première intuition fut la bonne, Potter était effectivement cloitré dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans la salle de bain de celle-ci. Maudissant l'humanité toute entière et Merlin avec, Severus entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, qui, bien évidemment, était verrouillée. Refusant de perdre son temps et sa voix à ordonner une ouverture qui ne viendrait pas, il prit sa baguette et d'un rapide Alohomora déverrouilla la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux le fit passer en l'espace de quelques secondes de l'énervement le plus complet à l'horreur la plus totale puis, la nature reprenant ses droits, à la colère la plus virulente.

- POTTER ! Par Merlin pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?!

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de son élève honnis, la colère acheva de prendre possession de Severus.

- POTTER ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Répondez-moi !

Mais ledit Potter ne semblait pas en état de répondre quoi que ce soit, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. De longues trainées striaient ses joues, son teint était aussi blanc que celui de Severus (sauf que chez ce dernier c'était la norme) et plus que tout ses avants bras semblaient avoir été la victime malheureuse d'un acharnement particulièrement violent. Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions face à l'adolescent qui semblait ne pas l'entendre, Severus décida d'employer les grands moyens, souleva Potter sans difficultés et lui mis la tête sous l'eau glacée.

La réaction fut immédiate, réflexe de survie sans doute, Harry commença à se débattre, tentant vainement d'échapper à la prise de son agresseur dont il ignorait encore l'identité. Le but de Snape n'étant pas de noyer Potter (ça ferait tache sur son CV) il le tira en arrière, le fit asseoir et lui jeta une serviette au visage. Lorsque ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits, il leva les yeux et ne masqua pas sa surprise.

- Snape ?! Mais… vous avez tenté de me tuer !

- Premièrement c'est Professeur Snape, Potter. Ensuite, je n'ai nullement tenté de vous tuer, croyez bien que j'ai beaucoup plus efficace pour cela qu'une tentative de noyade dans mon propre Manoir. Maintenant que vous daignez revenir parmi nous, peut être auriez vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que PAR MERLIN VOUS ESPERIEZ FAIRE AVEC CECI ?! Les derniers mots avaient été criés au visage d'Harry, Snape tenant fermement le morceau de verre brisé maculé de sang. Relevant péniblement les yeux, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Rien Professeur. Je me suis blessé, j'ai trébuché et…

- Potter, n'insultez pas mon intelligence avec vos tentatives d'explications vouées à l'échec et dites moi la vérité.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Je veux vous l'entendre dire. Le regard de Snape brillait d'une étrange lueur.

- Non. Allez vous faire voir.

Ne relevant même pas l'insulte, Severus saisit Harry par les épaules et plongea ses prunelles noires dans les iris verts. Trop épuisé pour tenter de se défendre ou même de fermer son esprit, Harry laissa son professeur le légilimencer, n'essayant même pas de lutter. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Qu'il voie tout, si cela pouvait faire qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille.

Et Snape vit. Il vit Sirius Black passer à travers le voile, il vit Harry se mutiler dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, il se vit lui-même, rabaissant et humiliant une fois de plus le jeune homme. Il vit un homme énorme au visage violacé faire irruption dans ce qui semblait être un placard, et…

- NON ! Laissez-moi, arrêtez maintenant ! Harry avait finalement décidé de fermer son esprit, et y était arrivé lorsque Snape s'était dangereusement rapproché des souvenirs qu'il répugnait le plus à lui montrer.

Violemment repoussé, Snape trébucha, se rattrapa à la baignoire et laissa échapper un juron. Puis, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit, il se recomposa une attitude neutre et glaciale, son masque habituel reprit sa place sur son visage et il tourna le dos à Harry.

- Nettoyez tout ça Potter, et descendez manger dans dix minutes. Ne soyez pas en retard. Puis il quitta la salle de bain, ses robes noires tourbillonnant toujours derrière lui.

Désormais seul, Harry fit ce que Snape lui avait demandé, sans même chercher à réfléchir, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Il lança sur son bras l'habituel sort destiné à fermer les plaies, puis celui pour les faire disparaitre. Il ne resta bientôt plus de son forfait qu'une fine ligne blanche, semblable à toutes les autres qui parsemaient ses bras. Puis le jeune homme lança un rapide sort de nettoyage au carrelage souillé, ramassa le morceau de verre et… non, il ne le jetterait pas. Il se contenta de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Relevant les yeux, il se retrouva face à son propre reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Et il y avait de quoi être effrayé. Ses larmes avaient dessinés de longs sillons sur ses joues, il avait du sang sur le visage (sans doute y avait-il porté ses mains), ses yeux étaient rougis, ses cheveux plaqués par la sueur. Estimant que même Snape ne méritait pas de le voir arriver ainsi à sa table, il s'empressa de passer de l'eau sur son visage, ses bras et ses mains, frottant aux endroits où le sang avait séché.

Après s'être changé et avoir coiffé (« tenté de » serait plus exact) un minimum ses cheveux, estimant qu'il avait retrouvé une apparence à peu près humaine, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il savait que Snape, après ce qu'il avait vu, ne le laisserait pas partir se coucher sans une bonne explication. Et malheureusement, il ne voyait pas comment y couper, cette fois-ci.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pauvre Harry, déjà qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui, se voir remettre à sa place de cette façon par un homme que, quoi qu'il dise, il estime, ça l'a chamboulé... Et voilà où ça mène... Et puis il y Severus, comment se fait-il qu'il ai pu deviner quoi que ce soit depuis ses cachots ? ... Donnez moi votre avis ! A très vite pour la suite.


	6. Révélation, aveux et conséquences

**Note d'auteur :** Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, je poste déjà la chapitre 6. Chapite qui je dois dire a une importance particulière dans la continuité de cette histoire. Nous avons donc au menu : une explication, une révélation, et les conséquences quelque peu... compliquées d'un engagement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, qui donne en quelque sorte le départ à la relation Harry/Snape, vous plaira et vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus. Dernière chose, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont postés des reviews, merci à vous, c'est vraiment encourageant :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Révélations, aveux et conséquences**

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la salle à manger où crépitait un imposant feu de bois, il constata que Snape était déjà attablé. Le repas, vraisemblablement un rôti d'une viande quelconque, fumait encore et de douces effluves emplissaient la pièce, mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas faim. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence ne fut rompu que par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée et le léger tintement des couverts de Snape. Qui, à la différence d'Harry, faisait honneur au repas. Finalement l'ex Mangemort posa ses services et darda son regard noir sur le Survivant.

- Potter, croyez moi vous n'avez pas besoin de vous mettre au régime. Mangez, c'est un ordre.

- Je n'ai pas faim Professeur. Vraiment.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner la becquée Potter… le ton était volontairement menaçant, et l'effet fut immédiat. Harry, tout en poussant un profond soupire d'exaspération, se servit une quantité raisonnable de rôti. Après tout, manger éviterait peut être que Snape ne lui pose de questions.

- Potter.

_(Raté.)_

- Ne croyez pas, reprit le Professeur Snape, que j'aie oublié le spectacle que vous m'avez malencontreusement offert cet après midi. J'exige des explications, et croyez moi, cette fois-ci vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris, Professeur.

- En effet Potter, mais n'importe qui aurait compris ce que vous faisiez, le morceau de verre et le sang sur vos bras étant je crois suffisamment éloquent. Ce n'est toutefois pas l'objet de mon questionnement. Pourquoi, Potter ? Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son professeur. Ce dernier avait posé ses services et le dévisageait de son habituel regard insondable. Considérant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et ne souhaitant pas vivre une seconde crise Snapienne, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux s'expliquer. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Snape ne pousserait pas le vice jusqu'à utiliser cet… incident pour l'humilier en classe. Personne ne ferait ça. Du moins il l'espérait. Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harry se lança.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé pour… pour évacuer tout ça, toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, tous ces morts… Par ma faute… Harry était horrifié de se confier ainsi à son maitre de potions tant haï, mais d'un autre côté il en ressentait comme une impression de soulagement. Je… Je ne suis pas puissant, reprit-il, ils pensent tous que je le suis, mais je ne peux pas le vaincre, et pourtant ils placent tous leurs espoirs en moi, vous tous placez tous vos espoirs en moi, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de mettre fin à cette guerre, comme si… comme si j'étais autre chose qu'Harry, juste Harry… Je ne suis pas ce foutu Survivant, je ne suis pas ce prétendu héros, je ne suis qu'un poids… un poids pour mes proches, les gens que j'aime. Et qui meurent. Qui meurent tous, mes parents, Cédric… Sirius… Par ma faute. C'est ma faute.

Les derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure dans la bouche d'Harry. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, la culpabilité, les remords, les souvenirs. Il ne sentit pas le regard de Snape sur lui, et ne vit pas que ce dernier avait perdu de sa froideur.

- Venez, dit-il simplement. Suivez-moi.

Sans protester, Harry se leva, abandonnant son assiette encore pleine et emboita le pas à Snape. Ils montèrent tous deux au premier étage, et prirent place dans le confortable salon où brûlait, là aussi, un accueillant feu de cheminée. Harry, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible, s'assit dans le canapé de velours noir et prit un coussin entre ses mains. Il avait besoin de se donner une contenance, et ce gros bout de tissu moelleux ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Lui tournant le dos, Snape semblait s'affairer dans le secrétaire qui abritait les nombreux alcools. Finalement il se retourna et posa sur la petite table basse une bouteille de whisky pur feu, fit apparaitre deux verres et en tendit un, très peu rempli, à Harry.

- Buvez.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus profond. Mais l'atmosphère n'en était pas pénible pour autant. Au contraire, Harry commençait à ressentir les effets bénéfiques de l'alcool et il aurait presque pu dire qu'il se sentait bien, dans ce salon, en compagnie de Snape. Presque, s'il n'avait pas su qu'une discussion peu agréable l'attendait.

En effet quelques instants plus tard Snape se racla légèrement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Sachez Potter que je ne tolérerai pas qu'un tel comportement se reproduise, ni sous mon toit ni même à Poudlard. Le minimum de reconnaissance à avoir envers les hommes et les femmes qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour la votre est de ne pas tenter de la gâcher comme vous le faite. Vous adonner à ce genre de petits… rituels ne changera rien Potter, la mission qui est la votre n'en sera pas moins difficile, et le poids sur vos épaules, s'il s'allège quelque peu, n'en reviendra que plus douloureusement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des insultes. Snape se contentait de le mettre en garde, il parlait avec… amabilité ?

- De plus, sachez que si l'effet escompté était d'attirer l'attention sur votre petite personne, votre entreprise est pitoyable. Vous n'êtes nullement intéressant Mr. Potter.

Enfin presque. Chassez le naturel…

- Je pensais que vous aviez compris, Professeur. Je ne fais pas ça pour me rendre intéressant ou pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Et croyez moi, si j'en avais les moyens, je cesserais de m'abaisser à cela.

- En êtes vous vraiment sûr, Potter ?

La vérité c'est qu'Harry ressentait un certain apaisement à pratiquer cet acte, à se mutiler de la sorte. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à Snape. Au vue du regard suspicieux que ce dernier lui lança, il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter plus longuement à ce sujet, Snape n'étant visiblement que peu enclin à le considérer autrement que comme un égoïste en manque de considération, Harry reprit son verre et s'enfonça un peu plus encore dans l'épais canapé noir. Finalement, il se souvint qu'une question le taraudait depuis la scène de la salle de bain.

- Professeur… Je voulais vous demander…

Snape, le nez plongé dans son verre de whisky, lui jeta un regard noir.

- Lorsque vous m'avez trouvé dans la salle de bain… Et bien… Pourquoi…

- Potter, est ce trop vous demander que de faire une phrase complète pour une fois ?

- Comment avez-vous su ? Je veux dire, comment avez-vous su que je n'allais pas bien ?

A ce moment là, Snape posa son verre sur la table basse et se massa l'arête du nez en soupirant profondément. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aller aussi loin dans la démonstration publique de sa lassitude. Il jura l'entendre murmurer pour lui-même quelque chose comme « foutu Albus » puis il darda à nouveaux ses orbes noires sur Harry.

- Sachez tout d'abord que je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette idée.

_Ça commence mal_, songea Harry

- Toutefois, au vue des événements de ce soir, tout porte à croire que le directeur avait raison. Une fois encore.

_C'est donc une idée de Dumbledore. Je crains le pire. _

- Le Professeur Dumbledore est au courant de tout ce qui se trame dans son école, Potter. Aussi, soyez en sûr, il se doutait que vous vous adonniez à ce genre de… pratiques sur votre corps. Il n'a peut être pas eu le temps de cerner exactement ce qui n'allait pas chez vous, mais croyez moi, il sentait que quelque chose de ce genre se tramait. Aussi… Severus poussa alors le deuxième profond soupire de la soirée, aussi m'a-t-il demandé de lui rendre un service. _Un de plus_, songea Snape. La veille de notre départ pour le Manoir, le directeur m'a convoqué dans son bureau. D'une part pour m'annoncer l'excellente nouvelle de votre envahissante venue, mais aussi pour qu'ensemble nous trouvions une solution supplémentaire pour assurer votre sécurité. C'est du moins comme ça qu'il m'a présenté la chose. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Potter. Le directeur m'a demandé (Severus pensa très fort « m'a forcé ») de me lier à vous.

Devant l'expression totalement ahurie d'Harry, Snape se sentit obligé de donner quelques détails.

- Potter, connaissez vous quelque chose au sujet des vampires et de leur calice ?

- Non Professeur, répondit sincèrement ce dernier, hésitant et de plus en plus angoissé.

- Et bien pour faire bref, les vampires peuvent, s'ils le désirent, et bien souvent ils le désirent, se choisir un calice. C'est en quelque sorte un homme, ou une femme, qui sera leur réserve de sang et leur protégé jusqu'à la fin. Mais c'est n'est pas là ce qui nous concerne. Le fait est qu'entre le vampire et son calice se crée un lien extrêmement puissant, lien qui permet à la créature de ressentir les émotions de son calice, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, agréables ou au contraire pénibles. Et c'est ici que je voulais en venir.

Snape marqua un temps de pause, bu une gorgée de whisky et reprit.

- Le lien mis en place entre vous et moi, Potter, est en ceci semblable à celui qui unit un vampire et son calice. Ce lien me permet de ressentir vos sentiments. Toutefois, à la différence du vampire, je ne ressens vos émotions que lorsque celles-ci sont extrêmement fortes et menacent de vous submerger. Lorsque vous êtes contrarié, déçu ou simplement heureux, le lien ne se manifeste pas, et je ne ressens rien de spécial. Au contraire, quand vous êtes plongés dans un profond désespoir, une colère destructrice ou un bonheur indescriptible, lorsque vous souffrez physiquement ou que vous courrez un grave danger, le lien remplit son rôle et j'éprouve alors les mêmes sentiments que vous. C'était là le souhait du Professeur Dumbledore, qui a bien évidemment omis de me mettre au courant de tous les détails. Je pensais, en acceptant cette situation bien malgré moi, que le lien ne servirait qu'en cas de danger, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussissait à s'emparer de vous par exemple. Dumbledore s'était bien gardé de m'avertir qu'il marchait aussi pour vos émotions comme la colère, la haine, le bonheur, le plaisir ou la souffrance physique. Je m'en suis aperçu à mon insu, et je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié soyez en sûr.

_Tu as carrément pété un câble oui_

Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début des explications. Il en était incapable. Les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et le verre de whisky qu'il avait bu, il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était très peu rempli, n'aidait en rien. Ainsi donc, une fois de plus, Dumbledore avait omis de lui dire toute la vérité. Pour son bien, évidemment, c'était là l'excuse parfaite derrière laquelle il se cacherait si Harry en venait à lui demander des explications.

- Y'a-t-il un moyen de… briser ce lien ?

- Non Potter, vous vous en doutez.

- Mais… arrêtera-t-il de fonctionner un jour ? Harry refusait de croire qu'il était enchainé à Snape pour l'éternité.

- Oui, un jour je l'espère le lien se brisera de lui-même.

- Que faut-il pour que ça arrive ? Que dois-je faire ?

Snape hésita avant de répondre.

- Tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est par lui que subsiste le lien. Il est la raison de sa création, vous êtes relié à moi pour assurer votre protection contre le Mage Noir. Sans lui, le lien n'a plus de raison d'être.

Ainsi donc on y revenait, une fois encore. Tuer. Il devrait tuer Voldemort pour être débarrassé de ce foutu lien, tuer Voldemort pour obéir à la prophétie, tuer Voldemort pour sauver le monde sorcier. Tuer Voldemort. Tout le ramenait finalement à cette conclusion.

- Monsieur, est ce que Voldemort…

- Ne prononcez pas son nom Potter ! Harry soupira.

- Est-ce que… Vous Savez Qui connait l'existence de ce lien ?

- Non, cela me semble évident. Vous vous doutez bien que s'il venait à soupçonner que je vous suis rattaché d'une quelconque façon, s'en serait fini de mon rôle d'espion, fit Snape d'une voix amère. _S'en serait fini de moi, _songea-t-il.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce. Au dehors la neige tombait, enveloppant tout de son épais manteau blanc. L'imposante horloge sonna, rappelant Harry à la réalité et brisant la torpeur dans laquelle il s'enfonçait doucement. Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que Snape avait le regard vague, tourné vers la haute fenêtre. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Professeur.

Aussitôt le visage de Snape reprit son habituel masque de froideur et il tourna son regard dénué de toute émotion vers Harry.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore Potter ?

- Je suis désolé pour tous les ennuis que je vous cause. Les vacances, le lien…

- Je n'ai pas le sentiment que vous en soyez réellement responsable, Potter. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, chacun tente de jouer son rôle du mieux qu'il peut, et je ne déroge pas à la règle. Je ne fais qu'obéir à ce que le directeur m'a demandé de faire.

- Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu de la victime Potter, vous me fatiguez. De plus il est tard, vous devriez aller dormir.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Harry se leva du moelleux canapé et tourna les talons.

- Et je ne vous déteste pas, Potter.

Cette nuit là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Les derniers mots que Snape avait prononcés tournoyaient dans son esprit, se mêlant à d'étranges histoires de lien, de calice et de vampire, et, dans la brume d'un demi-sommeil, au regard étrangement brillant de son professeur de potions.

Quelques étages plus bas, dans la pénombre des cachots, Severus achevait de remuer une potion de force destinée au Mage Noir. Il n'aurait de toute manière pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Pas après ce qu'il avait ressenti, pas après cette étrange soirée. Pas avec ce foutu lien. Car la ressemblance de ce dernier avec un lien vampire-calice ne se trouvait pas uniquement dans la capacité de Severus à ressentir les émotions fortes de Potter. Il y avait autre chose, un… détail, que le Serpentard n'avait pas jugé utile de révéler au Gryffondor. Un détail qu'il préférait lui cacher, à vrai dire un détail qu'il n'aurait révélé pour rien au monde. Car comment aurait-il pu avouer à son élève honni, fils de son pire ennemi et accessoirement adolescent mâle de 17 ans, qu'il éprouvait désormais pour lui un désir auquel il ne pouvait rien ?

Comme le vampire a besoin de son calice, très vite, Severus aurait besoin de Harry. Mais pas pour boire son sang, non. Il y avait là un désir violent de le protéger, de le savoir près de lui, mais aussi, et c'était bien la raison du trouble de Snape, une envie implacable de le toucher, et de le faire sien. Les trois prochaines semaines s'annonçaient douloureuses.

* * *

TADAM ! :D :D Alors, votre avis ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je crois qu'on peut dire sans rougir que Snape est dans une position quelque peu... délicate :D Une petite review pour me faire part de vos réactions ?


	7. Discussion, cours de potions et réunion

Note d'auteur : Je suis navrée d'avoir été un peu longue pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :) Je remercie tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews, une fois encore, merci infiniment ! Continuez :D Et pour répondre à une question de je ne sais plus qui, non, Severus ne va pas transformer Harry en vampire, pour la simple raison que Severus n'est PAS un vampire ! Quant à l'évolution de leur relation, et bien vous verrez, mais connaissant ces deux là, bornés comme ils sont, il va falloir les encourager, et c'est pas gagné :D Allez, on passe à ce nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Discussion, cours de potions et réunion**

Le lendemain matin, Severus s'éveilla d'une nuit bien trop courte, lui qui pourtant n'était pas un gros dormeur. Il n'avait fermé l'œil qu'une heure à peine, trop préoccupé au sujet des conséquences qu'engendrait le lien. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, sa décision était prise. Il devait parler à Albus, et vite, si possible avant le réveil du garçon. C'est donc immédiatement après avoir bu son café extra noir (forcément) que Severus prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre.

- La Tête de Sanglier !

Aussitôt, sa tête apparu dans la cheminée du pub, encore désert à cette heure-ci. Seul Abelforth Dumbledore, propriétaire des lieux et accessoirement frère du citronné du même nom, se tenait négligemment derrière le comptoir poussiéreux. A la vue de la tête de Snape dans les flammes, il sursauta.

- Snape ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- A vrai dire j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec votre frère, Albus. Et si mes soupçons sont exacts, c'est ici qu'il devrait se trouver.

Abelforth sembla hésiter quelques instants, durant lesquels il dévisagea Snape de ses yeux bleus perçants, les mêmes qu'Albus. Visiblement, le directeur lui avait demandé de taire sa présence ici, sauf cas de force majeure. Puis, considérant sans doute que Snape était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cas de force majeure, il répondit.

- Vous le trouverez chambre 46, deuxième étage.

Sans ajouter un mot, Snape sortit de la cheminée et prit l'escalier. Arrivé devant la porte portant le numéro 46, il toqua deux coups secs et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Entrez, fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Severus pénétra dans la pièce, une chambre modeste et de petite taille, une chambre de passage en somme. Albus était debout face à l'unique fenêtre, vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit et d'une cape de voyage de la même teinte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses sourcils se froncèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

- Severus ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- A vrai dire monsieur le directeur, j'ai à vous parler. C'est au sujet de Potter.

A ces mots, le visage de Dumbledore perdit de son éclat et son regard eut soudain l'air alarmé.

- Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira Snape, légèrement énervé par l'attachement du directeur pour le rouge et or. Aussi bien que possible après avoir appris qu'il était désormais lié à moi, du moins. Dumbledore eut alors un air las, et triste.

- J'espérais que ce moment ne vienne pas Severus, et certainement je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait si vite. Il y avait dans la remarque du directeur comme une question déguisée.

- Potter s'est… enfin il y a eu une situation qui m'a conduit à ressentir les effets du lien, et Potter s'en est rendu compte. Il a donc fallu que je lui explique. _Puisque vous n'avez pas jugé utile de le faire vous-même_, songea-t-il.

- Et comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?

- Je vous l'ai dit Albus, aussi bien que possible. A mon sens du moins, sachant qu'il n'y a eu ni verre brisé, ni tentative de meurtre sur ma personne.

A ces mots, le directeur sembla plus gai.

- Toutefois, tout n'est pas réglé pour autant, reprit Snape. Il y a… un effet secondaire dû au lien, un détail dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à ce que… j'en fasse malgré moi les frais.

Voyant que le directeur fronçait à nouveau les sourcils au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, Severus décida de se jeter à l'eau. Après tout il n'avait pas non plus la journée.

- Le lien semble avoir plus de points communs avec un lien vampire-calice que ce que nous pensions, Albus.

Puis Severus soupira d'énervement devant la mine horrifiée du directeur.

- Non rassurez vous je ne ressens nullement le besoin de vider Harry de son sang. C'est d'autre chose qu'il s'agit. Je… Mais le directeur fut le plus rapide.

- Je pense avoir compris, Severus. Depuis la mise en place du lien, vos sentiments pour Harry ont quelque peu… évolués, n'est ce pas ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes sentiments, Albus ! Mes « sentiments » comme vous dites sont toujours les mêmes, à savoir inexistants, mais il s'agit de mon corps, de… C'est contre ma volonté, et je ne peux le tolérer. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne Albus, de personne. Et je ne suis pas près de changer aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai supporter cette situation bien longtemps, et ne me regardez pas avec cet air là, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous ne savez pas ce que je vis depuis qu'il est arrivé au Manoir.

Il avait terminé sa tirade en haussant la voix, et Dumbledore soupira en le détaillant de ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant.

- Severus, qu'espérez-vous au juste en venant me trouver aujourd'hui ?

- Je souhaite tout d'abord une explication. Ensuite, j'exige que cette situation prenne fin dans les plus brefs délais.

- Asseyez vous mon ami, je vais tâcher de vous exposer les faits.

Enervé de se voir traiter comme un enfant, Snape prit brutalement place dans l'un des deux fauteuils qu'Albus venait de conjurer et le fusilla de son regard noir. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

- Voyez-vous Severus, reprit Dumbledore, ses longs doigts croisés sur ses genoux, le lien mis en place entre Harry et vous-même est instable. Il n'obéit pas à des règles strictes, et n'engendre pas toujours les mêmes conséquences suivant les sorciers. Toutefois, certaines de ces conséquences sont immuables, et se retrouvent chez tous les sorciers « liés ». La première, c'est bien évidemment la raison d'être du lien, à savoir la faculté de l'une des deux personnes à ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Par ma volonté, le lien entre Harry et vous ne fonctionne que pour les émotions fortes, et non les moindres variations d'humeur comme c'est le cas pour les vampires.

Severus soupira, il savait déjà tout cela et aurait apprécié qu'Albus en vienne au but.

- La seconde, reprit Dumbledore en se redressant dans son fauteuil, qu'il m'a été impossible de contourner, est la faculté qu'a le lien d'exacerber les sentiments de l'un des deux protagonistes pour la personne avec laquelle il est lié. Parfois, le lien joue même le rôle de révélateur, mettant à jour des sentiments que nous ne soupçonnions pas.

- Dans ce cas là, votre foutu lien ne vaut rien Albus, il marche à l'envers, répondit Snape d'une voix où perçait l'énervement. S'il devait exacerber comme vous dites ce que je ressens pour Potter, c'est de la haine, du mépris et du dégout qui me seraient apparus hier, pas… pas ça. Pas du désir. Pas ce… besoin. Severus avait craché ce dernier mot comme s'il lui écorchait les lèvres.

A ces mots, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent encore plus, si toutefois c'était possible humainement parlant. Un léger sourire naquit même sur ses lèvres à la vision de son collègue si sûr de lui et de sa haine envers Harry. Qui pensait-il tromper ? Puis il reprit de sa voix douce, posée.

- Lorsque la vérité nous effraie Severus, il arrive bien souvent que nous nous contentions de fermer les yeux. Ne vous détournez pas de vos sentiments mon ami, et osez les affronter. Osez vous regarder en face.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur le directeur, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot à votre charabia.

- Parce que vous êtes aveuglé Severus, et que vous avez peur.

- Je ne vous permets pas, Albus ! Je n'ai absolument pas peur, je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais avoir peur d'ailleurs, et je suis parfaitement au clair avec mes sentiments et avec toute la panoplie de mes émotions ! Qui d'ailleurs ne vous regarde pas !

Puis, sentant que la discussion glissait lentement vers le dangereux terrain du sentimentalisme (et ce n'était pas son genre de s'y laisser entrainer), Severus se leva brusquement, défroissa sa robe et s'apprêta à partir.

- Et bien au revoir Albus, je n'ai pas l'impression que notre discussion ait eu une grande utilité, mais je vous remercie de votre accueil. A bientôt, sans doute.

Son sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres (Snape en vint à se demander s'il n'avait jamais de crampes), Albus se leva à son tour et ouvrit la porte.

- A bientôt Severus, et n'oubliez pas, il n'est jamais bon de se mentir à soi même.

Puis, avec un clin d'œil, il referma la porte sur un Snape très, mais alors très légèrement interloqué.

_Allez vous faire voir, Albus. _

Et il tourna les talons.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Au même instant, Harry Potter ouvrait un œil dans la douce clarté d'un rayon de soleil. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait, mais il était si bien que ça n'avait pas grande importance. Puis la connexion se fit et il réalisa qu'il était toujours au Manoir Snape, et qu'au vue du soleil au zénith, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Etonné que le propriétaire des lieux n'ait pas jugé utile de venir le réveiller à grand coups de sarcasmes, Harry s'étira de tout son long, tâchant de se souvenir des événements de la veille. Et soudain, dans un terrible éclair de lucidité, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le lien. Snape. Lui. Liés. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à s'endormir hier soir. Grimaçant, Harry se leva et après avoir pris une bonne douche descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, ou plutôt vu l'heure avancée, son déjeuner tout court.

Snape n'était pas dans la salle à manger lorsqu'il y pénétra, et le Gryffondor se dit qu'il devait travailler dans les cachots. Songeant à son professeur penché sur son chaudron alors que dehors le soleil brillait fit sourire Harry. Et la vue de la pile de toasts posés devant lui agrandit encore son sourire, visiblement Snape avait deviné qu'il ferait un petit déjeuner tardif et n'avait pas pris la peine de débarrasser la table.

Alors qu'il entamait son troisième toast beurré, Harry releva la tête au son du feu qui crépitait étrangement dans la cheminée. Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les flammes devinrent vertes et Snape en sortit, aussi naturellement que s'il venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce par la porte. Immédiatement son regard se posa sur Harry, immobile, son toast suspendu à mi chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Potter.

- B… Bonjour Monsieur.

Harry brûlait de lui demander d'où il venait, mais il devina que le Serpentard n'apprécierait pas la question, aussi se contenta-t-il de terminer son toast alors que son professeur quittait la pièce sans même un regard, suivi de son habituel tourbillon de robes.

Son petit déjeuner terminé, Harry débarrassa la table et décida qu'en raison du temps magnifique, il s'octroyait le droit de visiter le parc du Manoir. Après s'être chaudement habillé - car malgré le temps radieux il faisait toujours très froid dehors, et être allé chercher Hedwige dans sa chambre, le jeune homme sorti, ébloui par le soleil se reflétant sur la neige fraiche.

Sa chouette sur l'épaule, Harry avisa l'étendue face à lui. Il y avait le parc, immense, puis la forêt, le lac, et à sa droite les serres. Le paysage était sublime, entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige scintillante, et il fallu qu'Hedwige lui morde l'oreille pour qu'Harry sorte de sa rêverie. Il avait quelque peu délaissé sa chouette depuis son arrivée au Manoir, et il s'en voulait pour ça. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il la regarda s'envoler, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'échapper quelques heures de sa cage.

Harry quant à lui commença à marcher d'un pas vif dans la neige, le froid lui piquant le visage. Il prit la direction du lac, devant lequel il s'arrêta finalement, essoufflé et les joues rougies. Le domaine était vraiment magnifique, et s'étendait bien au delà des limites du lac, à vrai dire Harry n'arrivait pas à voir jusqu'où.

Tout en reprenant sa marche, il songea aux événements de la veille au soir. Sa colère envers Dumbledore, responsable de cette situation, avait laissé place à une grande perplexité. L'homme lui avait assuré que le Manoir Snape était presque aussi sûr que Poudlard, et pourtant, il avait jugé utile de rajouter le lien comme protection supplémentaire. Craignait-il qu'un quelconque Mangemort téméraire et très bien renseigné vienne l'enlever sous les yeux de Snape ? Ou alors redoutait-il que le professeur de potions n'assure pas suffisamment sa sécurité ? Le fait est qu'Harry et lui se retrouvaient désormais réunis d'une bien étrange façon, et le jeune Gryffondor aurait réellement apprécié de pouvoir en parler avec Hermione, afin qu'elle le renseigne sur les propriétés d'un tel lien.

Y avait-il des éléments que Snape lui cachait ? Quelles autres conséquences le lien engendrait-il ? Jusqu'à quel point le professeur pouvait-il capter ses émotions ? Sur ces interrogations, Harry se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient amené au bord du lac. Décidant que la promenade avait assez duré, et surtout désireux de retrouver la chaleur du foyer, il reprit la direction du Manoir, hâtant le pas car déjà le soleil déclinait derrière la cime des arbres.

En remontant l'allée qui menait à la demeure, Harry put constater que le Manoir était vraiment grand et imposant vu de face, avec son escalier de pierre qui menait à l'entrée. Du lierre semblait enserrer toute la face est de la demeure, s'étendant jusqu'à la porte et masquant par endroits les hautes fenêtres victoriennes. Arrivé en haut des marches, Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, manqua de renverser Snape qui revenait des serres les bras chargés de plantes.

- Potter ! Est-ce trop vous demander de faire attention où vous mettez les pieds ?

- Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Et bien ouvrez les yeux la prochaine fois. Je vous cherchais, où étiez vous passé ?

- J'étais près du lac, Monsieur.

Snape arqua un sourcil dans une expression qui lui était devenue familière, et sans un mot de plus il pénétra dans le Manoir, suivi par Harry.

- Je souhaiterais que nous commencions votre entrainement ce soir, monsieur Potter. Retrouvez-moi à 18 heures dans les cachots.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit Harry, légèrement interloqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à commencer ce soir, à vrai dire il avait presque fini par espérer que son professeur ait oublié leur programme. Mais il avait eu tort. Snape n'oubliait jamais rien.

Constatant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant d'entamer les réjouissances, Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines dans le but de se servir un bon chocolat chaud qui le réchaufferait. La pièce était vaste, une table occupait son centre, et des étagères s'alignaient contre le mur. Toutefois, toutes étaient vides, et Harry constata bien vite qu'il lui faudrait renoncer à son chocolat. C'était à croire que Snape métamorphosait des chaises pour en faire des repas, tant il n'avait rien dans cette cuisine qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un aliment. Finalement, après avoir ouvert un nombre incroyable de tiroirs, il trouva les sachets de thé qu'utilisait Snape, décida qu'ils feraient l'affaire et s'installa dans la bibliothèque, un livre (_« Théorie des stratégies de défense magique »_) sur les genoux. Le temps passa ainsi, rythmé parfois par le bruit d'une horloge ou d'une page qui se tourne. Finalement, lorsque la pendule sonna 18 heures, Harry se leva, rangea le livre là où il l'avait trouvé et prit le chemin des cachots, légèrement anxieux.

- Entrez, fit la voix basse et profonde de Snape après qu'il ait frappé.

Les cachots étaient tels qu'Harry s'en souvenait, sombres, froids, éclairés par quelques chandelles. Il y avait là encore de nombreuses étagères, surtout remplies de fioles, et plusieurs chaudrons, dont un était installé face au professeur. Vraisemblablement, Harry et lui allaient attaquer leur programme avec la préparation d'une potion, c'est en tout cas ce qui semblait le plus logique au vue de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, l'habituelle voix basse et neutre s'éleva.

- Aujourd'hui Potter, nous allons préparer une potion de régénération sanguine. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

- Et bien… Oui je crois. Monsieur Weasley devait en prendre après s'être fait… attaqué. Il me semble que c'est une potion qui permet de… récupérer notre sang ? En quelque sorte ?

- C'est très mal exprimé, mais l'idée est correcte. La potion de régénération sanguine reconstitue le sang perdu par une personne blessée. C'est une potion extrêmement utile en temps de guerre monsieur Potter, qui permet souvent de sauver des vies si elle est administrée à temps. Toutefois, sa préparation est complexe, voilà pourquoi je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous arriviez à la fabriquer du premier coup. Ni du second, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais ne releva pas le sarcasme.

- Je vous guiderai dans la préparation, ainsi j'espère que vous réussirez à éviter de faire exploser quoi que ce soit. Les ingrédients sont sur la table devant vous. Allez y.

- Euh… par quoi dois-je commencer, monsieur ? Snape poussa un profond soupire.

- Et bien j'imagine qu'allumer le feu sous votre chaudron pourrait être un bon début…

Honteux, Harry s'exécuta.

- Bien, maintenant coupez en très petits morceaux ces trois racines d'asphodèle. Ensuite, vous les plongerez dans le chaudron, et lorsque la potion commencera à bouillir, vous diminuerez le feu.

Le jeune sorcier s'appliqua à respecter les ordres de son professeur, désireux de lui prouver qu'il était lui aussi capable de préparer correctement une potion. Après avoir baissé le feu sous son chaudron, il releva la tête et croisa le regard noir. Celui-ci semblait l'avoir observé depuis le début. Puis, se reprenant, il continua.

- Maintenant Potter, ajoutez délicatement une demi plume de Jobarbille.

Hésitant, Harry jeta un regard aux ingrédients posés devant lui. Il y avait deux sortes de plumes différentes, des noires d'encre et d'autres d'une couleur orangée. Lesquelles étaient des plumes de Jobarbille ? Le jeune homme était bien incapable de le dire, aussi releva t-il la tête, contraint de poser la question à Snape. Ce dernier affichait un sourire narquois des plus déstabilisants.

- Un problème, Potter ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Je ne sais pas quelles plumes utiliser Monsieur.

- Je vois qu'une remise à niveau ne serait pas de trop vous concernant. Prenez une plume orangée Potter, et ne perdez pas de temps.

La leçon continua ainsi durant plus d'une heure, Harry demandant souvent, à contre cœur, son aide au professeur, ce dernier semblant se délecter du manque de connaissance de son élève, et, chose étrange, l'observant bien plus que de raison pendant qu'il travaillait. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, la potion du jeune Gryffondor prit enfin la couleur rouge vermillon attendue et Snape reprit la parole.

- Bien, Potter, je pense que cet exercice est suffisant pour que même vous compreniez à quel point vos lacunes en potion sont importantes. C'est à croire que vous n'avez jamais assisté à mon cours, j'en serais presque vexé. En conséquence, j'estime qu'une remise à niveau n'est non pas nécessaire mais indispensable dans votre cas, c'est pourquoi j'accepte de m'en charger. (_Trop aimable_, songea Harry, amère.) Nous commencerons demain. A présent Potter si vous le voulez bien j'ai à faire, et…

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Snape sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le bras gauche, auquel il porta sa main par reflexe. Son visage reflétait une profonde angoisse.

- Professeur, est ce que ça va ?

- Sortez d'ici Potter !

- Mais…

- SORTEZ !!

Vaincu, Harry remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée, laissant son professeur seul dans les cachots.

La douleur qu'il avait vue sur son visage et la main qu'il avait portée à son bras ne laissaient place à aucun doute, Voldemort désirait voir Severus, et vite. Malgré son ressentiment envers lui, Harry ne put empêcher une vague d'angoisse de le submerger. L'ancien Mangemort, pas si ancien que ça aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ailleurs, allait une fois encore devoir jouer son rôle d'espion à la perfection, sans quoi Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa vie.

Et bien entendu, c'était lui, le jeune Gryffondor, qui était plus que jamais au centre des préoccupations. Le rôle de Snape n'était déjà pas facile en temps normal, mais là, abritant depuis plusieurs jours le Survivant sous son toit, il courrait un réel danger. Tentant de se rassurer en se persuadant que le Serpentard maitrisait l'occlumentie à la perfection, Harry se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la bibliothèque du premier étage et tenta d'occuper son esprit à l'apprentissage de techniques supérieures de métamorphose telles qu'elles étaient enseignées dans le _Manuel de Métamorphose Avancée._

Pendant ce temps, Severus, après avoir transplané, marchait d'un pas leste en direction de l'habituel lieu de rendez-vous des Mangemorts. Il s'agissait d'un Manoir dont l'état de délabrement avancé n'était plus à prouver, et qui servait de quartier général au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses fidèles. L'endroit était protégé contre le transplanage, si bien que Severus avait dû atterrir devant les grilles plutôt qu'à l'intérieur même du domaine.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le Manoir dont la façade à demi défoncée laissait voir l'intérieur de certaines pièces, le maitre de potions serra ses fioles dans sa poche. Il se félicitait d'avoir terminé à temps les préparations exigées par le Lord, même s'il répugnait à l'approvisionner de la sorte. Au moins échapperait-il peut être à sa colère ce soir là.

En pénétrant dans la demeure, Severus put entendre des cris et des gémissements provenant vraisemblablement du sous-sol, juste sous ses pieds. Il s'agissait sans doute de la dernière rafle de Moldus, qui serviraient de jouets et de passe-temps au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les malheureux. Tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce qu'il savait abriter son « Maître », Snape se souvint de l'un des nombreux banquets auquel il avait dû, bien malgré lui, assister en tant que Mangemort.

Les victuailles et les plats succulents y étaient présents en abondance, mais nul ne lui aurait fait croire que les Mangemorts étaient venus pour ça. Bien sûr ils n'avaient, tout comme lui, pas le choix et devaient obligatoirement, sous peine d'être terriblement châtiés, se rendre aux réunions organisées par leur Seigneur. Mais Severus savait d'expérience que les fidèles du Lord Noir appréciaient réellement ces soirées, pour autant qu'elles ne se terminent pas en séance de Doloris général. Il y avait en effet de nombreuses « activités » proposées, les plus appréciées étant bien entendu les occasions de torturer quelques malheureux Moldus fraichement capturés. Et les humiliations, bien vite, ne se limitaient plus à de simples sortilèges, les Mangemorts cédant souvent à leurs penchants les plus inavouables face à tant de chaire fraiche.

Le maitre de potions retint un frisson d'horreur. Il n'était plus temps désormais de se remémorer ces atrocités, Voldemort l'attendait, et le retard ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il tolérait. Revêtant son habituel masque de neutralité imperturbable, Severus Snape entra.


	8. L'Occlumentie et ses conséquences

**Note d'auteur :** Ouiiiiiiii je sais j'ai été longue à poster, pardonnez-moi ! A vrai dire j'ai manqué d'inspiration mais surtout de temps ces derniers jours, d'où cette mise à jour un peu tardive. Mais elle est là, c'est l'essentiel :D Qu'avons nous donc au programme ? Une petite rencontre Snape/Voldemort qui comme vous l'imaginez ne se fera pas autour d'une bonne bouteille de jus de citrouille, une rencontre très troublante, et surtout une séance d'Occlumentie particulièrement éprouvante pour nos deux héros, à savoir Harry et Sev' ! Alors sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ;) Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, toujours appréciées ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier Lilou, ConanBlack, Sevvy2A, Titmo et tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, merci à vous, c'est aussi grâce à ça que je me motive pour écrire ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - L'Occlumentie et ses conséquences**

La pièce était immense, et il y régnait un froid glacial. Certaines fenêtres n'avaient plus de vitres, les murs étaient troués par endroit, et seul le trône placé au centre semblait en bon état. En meilleur état en tout cas que « l'homme » qui y siégeait, qui n'avait plus d'humain que le nom. Le visage d'un blanc spectral, les yeux rouges et fendus comme ceux des serpents, un nez réduit à deux simples fentes, de longues mains semblables à des araignées anémiques qui lui firent signe d'approcher.

- Ssssseverussssss, mon fidèle Mangemort, quel plaisir de te revoir, siffla Voldemort, dont le ton glacial démentait formellement jusqu'à la notion même de plaisir.

- Maitre, c'est toujours un honneur que de me retrouver en votre présence, fit Snape tout en s'agenouillant face à l'imposant trône.

- As-tu amené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui Maitre, voici les potions que vous m'aviez commandées, répondit Snape tout en se relevant et en sortant les fioles de sa robe noire.

- J'ose espérer qu'elles ont été réalisées avec suffisamment d'application Severus, sans quoi je me verrai dans l'obligation de perdre mon précieux temps à te punir… Et tu sais que je déteste perdre mon temps…

- Maitre, je puis vous assurer que je n'ai eu de cesse de répondre au mieux à vos désirs. Ces potions auront l'effet escompté.

- Je l'espère mon fidèle serviteur, je l'espère… Et maintenant, qu'as-tu d'intéressant à m'annoncer concernant Potter ?

Pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à être interrogé si rapidement au sujet de son élève, Severus réussit toutefois à fermer son esprit à double tour avant de répondre, maitrisant aussi bien que possible le ton de sa voix.

- Maitre, le garçon n'est plus à Poudlard actuellement, l'école ayant fermé ses portes le temps des vacances scolaires. Toutefois, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que Potter est actuellement placé sous la protection de l'un des membres du corps enseignant, et ce jusqu'à la reprise des cours, mon Seigneur.

- Qui, Severus ? Qui ce stupide directeur amoureux des Moldus a-t-il jugé suffisamment digne de confiance pour lui accorder la protection de _L'Elu_, comme ils disent ?

- Je… je l'ignore Maitre, je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses...

A ces mots, Voldemort leva sa baguette.

- Je ne me satisfais pas d'hypothèses, Severus, je pensais te l'avoir appris. Et il pointa sa baguette en direction du maitre de potions dont l'expression demeurait neutre et imperturbable.

- Endoloris !

Aussitôt Snape tomba au sol, le corps plié sous l'assaut du sortilège, le visage crispé dans un effort démesuré pour ne pas crier. Tout son être se tordait de douleur aux pieds du Mage Noir, ce dernier affichant un sourire de satisfaction sadique. Puis, d'un mouvement de la main, il stoppa l'Impardonnable et posa un regard rempli de dégout sur le professeur de potions.

- Estime-toi chanceux d'être relativement bon dans la fabrication des potions Severus, sans quoi tu ne me serais plus d'aucune utilité, cracha t-il alors que Snape se relevait, le visage à nouveau fermé et impassible. Quiconque entrerait à ce moment là dans la pièce ne pourrait deviner qu'il venait de subir un Doloris de la main même du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mon Seigneur, soyez assuré qu'à l'avenir vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de moi, dit-il tout en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, Severus.

Puis Voldemort se leva, un rictus sadique à nouveau placé sur ses lèvres livides, et reprit la parole, sa voix glaciale et aigue se répercutant contre les murs de la pièce.

- Avant de te laisser partir, mon fidèle Mangemort, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, ou plutôt… quelqu'un. Bellatrix ! Cracha-t-il en direction d'une petite porte dérobée, dans le fond de la pièce.

Aussitôt, Bellatrix Lestrange fit son apparition, ses paupières lourdes ne cachant pas la brillance sadique de son regard, et sa main refermée fermement sur le poignet d'un garçon que Snape reconnut aussitôt.

_- Draco…_ souffla-t-il, incapable de masquer sa stupeur. Mais aussitôt, il se recomposa une attitude détachée et se contenta de lancer au jeune homme un regard indescriptible. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu son intervention.

Draco Malefoy, quant à lui, avait l'air perdu. Son regard était hagard, il y avait d'imposantes cernes sous ses yeux gris qui avaient perdu de leur éclat, et sa peau, déjà pâle en temps normal, lui donnait plus que jamais une allure spectrale. Toutefois, son attitude laissait clairement transparaitre l'habituelle arrogance qui était la sienne, et la grande fierté qu'il ressentait d'être présent en ce lieu. Snape se demanda l'espace d'un instant si ce n'était pas là qu'un rôle de composition, destiné à dissimuler sa panique.

- Comme tu peux le constater Severus, reprit Voldemort, ce cher Draco a fini par rejoindre lui aussi les rangs des Mangemorts, et ceci après de longues années… d'hésitation, n'est-ce pas mon mignon ?

- Oui Maitre. C'est un honneur que de vous servir.

Voldemort lança un regard ravi au professeur de potions.

- Charmant n'est ce pas, les résultats auxquels on arrive avec un peu de… persuasion ?

- En effet mon Seigneur, je constate que le jeune Malefoy a fini par entendre raison et décidé lui aussi de s'engager dans le chemin qui lui était destiné, répondit Snape. J'espère qu'il saura vous servir comme il se doit Maitre, et répondre à vos attentes.

A ces mots, les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier alors qu'il répondait d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frissonner le Maitre de potions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco sait parfaitement répondre à mes attentes et combler _tous_ mes désirs…

Ne comprenant que trop bien l'atroce sous-entendu à peine dissimulé, Snape posa son regard noir comme l'encre sur Draco. Ce dernier sembla parcouru d'un très léger frisson et, Severus en aurait parié 10 galions, ses yeux gris se voilèrent l'espace d'un instant. Mais cela ne dura pas, et déjà il reprenait son air hautain et supérieur. Snape nota tout de même que Bellatrix ne lui avait pas lâché le bras de tout l'entretient.

- Bien, va-t-en à présent Severus, je te rappellerai, sois en sûr. Et ne me déçois pas, ajouta Voldemort avant de faire volte face, sa longue main blanchâtre posée sur l'épaule de Draco tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses appartements.

- Maitre, conclu respectueusement le professeur de potions tout en s'inclinant pour la dernière fois.

Une fois de retour dans le hall de la sombre bâtisse, Snape s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement. Il n'avait, comme à son habitude, rien laissé paraitre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, arborant avec conviction un masque efficace de neutralité et de froideur. C'était là sa seule chance de survie, il le savait. Mais tout de même, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver le jeune Malefoy en ces lieux, et encore moins si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait, le Lord s'était choisi un nouvel esclave dont le rôle, il en était persuadé, ne s'arrêtait pas à celui de simple Mangemort. Voldemort avait toujours apprécié la chaire fraiche, Draco n'était pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier à tomber entre ses griffes perverses. Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent, Severus connaissait personnellement le garçon, il connaissait sa famille, il était son directeur de maison, son professeur. Comment pouvait-il laisser faire ça sans même chercher à réagir ?

Plus que tout, c'était l'attitude de Draco qui le rendait perplexe. Était-il réellement fier de servir ainsi son Maitre ? Le faisait-il de son plein gré, ou sous la menace de quelconques représailles ? Il ne sembla pas à Snape que le jeune Malefoy ait été fait prisonnier, auquel cas il l'aurait forcément appris par Lucius, et quand bien même, Dumbledore serait forcément au courant et lui en aurait parlé lors de leur précédente rencontre. Non, si le directeur ne savait rien, c'est que Draco n'avait pas été capturé ou enlevé. Il ne restait alors qu'une solution : le jeune garçon avait accepté de son plein gré la Marque des Ténèbres, et du même coup son statut de Mangemort privilégié. Mais quel privilège, songea amèrement le professeur de potions tandis que ses pas le portaient machinalement vers les limites du domaine, où il transplana.

Lorsque Snape fit son apparition dans le hall, il croisa Harry qui sembla de toute évidence prêt à lui poser une série de questions digne d'un interrogatoire du Ministère. Severus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le fusillant de son regard le plus noir, comme si le fait de se trouver dans le hall en plein après midi était une faute particulièrement grave.

- Potter, puis-je savoir où vous comptiez aller ?

- Dans le jardin Monsieur, répondit le Gryffondor comme s'il s'agissait là de l'évidence même.

- Et bien vous m'en voyez navré mais votre petite ballade champêtre attendra. Nous avons du travail.

- C'est-à-dire que… Voyant que vous ne reveniez pas, j'ai songé que peut être… Non ce n'est rien, laissez tomber.

- Que peut être quoi, Potter ? Navré de vous décevoir, mais mon nom ne figurait pas sur le planning d'assassinats du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas aujourd'hui en tous les cas, en conséquence vous n'êtes nullement dispensé d'entrainement.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas à ça Professeur. Simplement… n'êtes vous pas fatigué ?

Il y avait dans le regard du jeune garçon une lueur que Snape, s'il y avait été attentif, aurait pu qualifier d'inquiète. Même sans cela, le ton de sa voix avait trahi le Gryffondor. Il avait craint pour la vie de son professeur. Bien malgré lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par cette « attention », mais est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre ? De plus, il lui sembla qu'il y avait plus que ça, comme Si Harry avait le désir de le fuir, de ne surtout pas se retrouver en sa présence. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

- J'ai vécu pire, répondit-il laconiquement. Maintenant si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, suivez moi.

La vérité, c'est qu'il était épuisé, meurtri, ses muscles ne cessant de lui rappeler douloureusement à quel point le sortilège Doloris était une invention de psychopathe, mais il avait promis à Dumbledore d'entrainer le garçon, et ils avaient perdu trop de temps pour s'autoriser une soirée de repos.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la bibliothèque, celle la même où Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à lire en attendant le retour du Serpentard, et Snape lui annonça le programme de la soirée.

- Vous allez recommencer à vous entrainer à l'Occlumentie, Potter, et avec de meilleurs résultats que l'année dernière, afin que je ne perde pas mon temps avec vous plus que de raison. Comme le directeur vous l'a très probablement expliqué, cette pratique est indispensable vous concernant, étant donné la… connexion qui semble exister entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous.

A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius. Si seulement il avait maitrisé l'Occlumentie à l'époque, jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu lui envoyer cette vision de son parrain au Ministère. Il haïssait cet exercice et les humiliations qu'il lui causait bien souvent, mais il songea que Snape avait raison, il devait faire des progrès. Ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de Sirius, lui aussi l'aurait souhaité. Mais la voix basse et profonde de l'ancien Mangemort, posté face à lui, sa baguette levée, brisa ses pensées.

- Prêt Potter ? A trois. Un… Deux… Trois Légilimens !

Non il n'était pas prêt, mais Snape ne s'en soucia guère. Bien trop facilement, ce dernier plongea dans l'esprit de son élève qui tentait désespérément de l'en faire sortir. Harry, les yeux clos, le visage et les poings crispés, tentait de repousser les assauts de son professeur, au moins de lui cacher ses souvenirs les plus embarrassants. Mais rien n'y fit, et déjà les images se succédèrent devant les yeux du Maitre de potions. Les dernières heures où il avait dû s'absenter, Harry jetant de brefs coups d'œil inquiets à la pendule, puis des souvenirs plus anciens, celui de leur violente altercation dans la salle de bain, le sang sur les mains du garçon, les sanglots qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher… Et puis plus rien, Harry avait finalement réussi à cloisonner son esprit, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il tremblait, ses yeux brillaient d'amertume, mais bien vite il détourna le regard. Pas assez vite cependant pour dissimuler à Snape la panique inscrite sur ses traits.

- Lamentable Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu largement le temps de faire trois fois l'inventaire complet de vos souvenirs avant que vous ne réussissiez à fermer correctement votre esprit. Recommencez.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais ne rétorqua rien. Au fond de lui, il savait que cet entrainement était nécessaire et ses progrès, indispensables.

- Un… Deux… Légilimens !

Sentant que son élève lui dissimulait quelque chose, Snape, en bon Serpentard, décida de le prendre par la ruse et ne compta pas jusqu'à trois. Si Potter lui cachait d'honteux secrets, il allait rapidement le savoir. Après tout le garçon vivait sous son toit, c'était donc son droit le plus strict que de savoir s'il y avait mis le feu.

Et en effet, pris par surprise, Harry n'eut pas le temps de se protéger contre l'intrusion. Une fois encore Snape pénétra ses souvenirs, avec la ferme conviction que cette fois ci il allait découvrir ce que son élève tentait de lui dissimuler. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Une salle de bain, qu'il reconnut comme appartenant au Manoir Snape, et Harry, à demi allongé sur le carrelage, les yeux clos, un morceau de verre à la main. Snape connaissait ce souvenir, il y avait assisté, quelques jours auparavant. Toutefois, quelque chose lui indiquait qu'il faisait erreur. Potter ne portait pas ces habits là, le jour de leur altercation. Et comment se faisait-il que lui, Snape, n'apparaisse pas ? Au vue de l'état du garçon, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû pénétrer dans la pièce.

C'est alors que la réalité le frappa avec la force d'un cognard en plein vol : Ce souvenir n'était pas ancien, il datait, à en juger par la tenue de Potter, du jour même.

Snape sentit la colère déferler en lui. Le foutu Gryffondor lui avait promis de ne pas recommencer, de se débarrasser de ce morceau de verre, et voilà ce qu'il en était. Non pas qu'il se soucie de son état physique ou du mal qu'il pouvait se faire, mais… Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait sortir de l'esprit du garçon, et lui faire passer l'envie de lui mentir à nouveau, seulement quelque chose l'en empêchait, quelque chose comme une force qui le maintenait prisonnier des souvenirs de son élève honni. Elève honni qui, à en juger par son expression, n'en menait pas large non plus en cet instant.

Et puis le souvenir changea, devint plus trouble, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas aussi récent que le précédent. Tout d'abord Snape ne vit rien. Puis ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait, et il pu apercevoir Potter, plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, allongé sur un matelas miteux, dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un placard. Ce que Potter pouvait bien ficher dans un placard le dépassait totalement, mais soudain la lumière se fit plus vive alors que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte d'un coup de pied.

Un homme apparu dans l'embrasure, un homme dont Snape et son allure filiforme se demandèrent comment il pouvait encore se mouvoir tant il était gros. Son visage était violacé, ses poings serrés témoignant d'une rage profonde dont visiblement Harry était le responsable. Qu'avait encore fait ce foutu gosse pour engendrer pareille réaction ? Snape éprouvait presque de la compassion pour l'homme qui, de toute évidence, était l'oncle de Harry. En effet, que pouvait-on imaginer de pire que de devoir s'occuper de ce morveux en permanence ? Il y avait là de quoi être énervé.

Mais bien vite cette pensée fut anéantie par ce qui se déroula sous les yeux de Snape. Le gros homme venait de défaire sa ceinture, à l'extrémité de laquelle brillait un ceinturon d'argent, et regardait Harry avec dans les yeux l'envie évidente de lui en faire tâter. _Il n'oserait pas_, songea Snape avec, malgré lui, un soupçon d'horreur. Mais si. Et ce fut pire que ce qu'il aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. L'homme abattit sa ceinture sur le frêle garçon étendu face à lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Et il frappa, frappa, sans plus s'arrêter, crachant des injures, crachant tout court, suant à grosses gouttes sous l'effort déployé pour violenter son neveu.

- Pitié oncle Vernon, pitié arrête, je ne le ferai plus, je te le jure, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès…

Mais loin d'apaiser la colère de l'homme, ces mots semblèrent au contraire l'enflammer encore plus, si c'était possible. Il se mit alors à crier.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, espèce de timbré ! J'avais dis, PAS DE MAGIE, pas de choses BIZARRES sous mon toit, garçon ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, jamais nous n'aurions dû te recueillir !

Et Harry pleurait, et pleurait encore, avant de finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Puis le souvenir changea à nouveau. Snape se demanda vaguement pourquoi Harry ne le repoussait pas, mais il sentit qu'étrangement ces souvenirs étaient importants, qu'il devait les voir, même s'ils étaient atroces, même s'ils lui faisaient horreur. Le décor avait changé, bien qu'il ne soit guère plus accueillant. Il s'agissait là d'une petite chambre mal éclairée, qui semblait sale et dont la fenêtre était masquée par des barreaux. Harry, un Harry d'à peu près 14 ans cette fois ci, était étendu sur ce qui lui servait de lit, le nez plongé dans un livre de… potions. Snape songea avec ironie que ce cours d'Occlumentie lui aurait au moins permis de voir Potter s'intéresser à sa matière une fois dans son existence. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant à nouveau entrer le même homme que la dernière fois. Son humeur ne semblait guère plus excellente.

- Ah ah ! Lança-t-il, triomphant. Pris sur le fait ! Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois, PAS DE MAGIE, nous ne voulons pas que quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ton monde de timbrés et ton… espèce ne pénètre cette maison !

Il arracha alors le manuel de potions des mains de Potter, et commença à en arracher les pages, le regard brillant d'une lueur sadique alors que le visage d'Harry se décomposait.

- Non oncle Vernon ! J'en ai besoin ! C'est pour l'école, pour mes devoirs, j'en ai besoin !

- Pour l'école ?! Tu oses appeler ça une école ? Regarde ce que j'en fais, de ton école, garçon !

Et il réduisit en miettes le peu qu'il restait du livre de potions.

- Maintenant, reprit-il, je pense qu'une petite correction s'impose, et laisse moi te dire que celle-ci t'aidera à te souvenir des règles en vigueur ici !

Et à nouveau les gestes se répétèrent, toujours la ceinture, cette fois-ci aidée par les mains épaisses comme des battoirs, les pieds qui se logeaient dans les côtes du Gryffondor, et les insultes, encore et toujours les insultes, sur son monde, sur ses parents, sur son « anormalité ». Puis, semblant estimer qu'il en avait suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui, l'homme qui servait d'oncle à Harry tourna les talons, laissant le garçon étendu, inerte, baignant dans son sang. Snape ferma les yeux, souhaitant que tout cela s'arrête.

Mais Merlin devait être trop occupé pour entendre sa supplique silencieuse, et déjà un autre souvenir prenait une fois encore le relais. Cette fois ci, Snape n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre en Harry le jeune homme qu'il était désormais. Ce devait donc être récent, sans doute l'été dernier. La pièce était la même que lors de la précédente vision, les barreaux, la malle éventrée au sol, le fouillis, et Potter semblait dormir. Soudain, alors que rien ne prédestinait cette réaction, il se mit à crier, à se débattre dans son sommeil.

- Non, non pas Sirius ! Sirius ! NON ! Reviens ! Sirius !!

Aussitôt, la porte – Severus avait espéré ne plus jamais la voir s'ouvrir – sauta sur ses gonds, et l'homme, toujours lui, pénétra dans la chambre. De toute évidence les cris du Gryffondor l'avaient réveillé, et de ce fait son humeur s'en ressentait. Il se précipita sur Harry, le saisi par le col de son vieux pyjama usé et commença à le secouer vigoureusement.

- Vas-tu te taire ?! N'as-tu pas honte de réveiller les honnêtes gens en pleine nuit ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, garçon, crois moi je regrette amèrement le jour où tu es apparu devant notre porte ! Tu n'apportes que des malheurs !

Et il le gifla, lui ouvrant la lèvre du même coup.

Mais cette fois ci, Harry ne le supplia pas d'arrêter. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon de 11 ans, ni même de 14, et sur son visage Snape cru lire un instant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la lassitude. Il avait, c'était horrible à dire, pris l'habitude de ce genre de traitements. Toutefois, au fond de son regard émeraude subsistait toujours une étincelle de détermination, et c'est sans doute grâce à celle-ci qu'il osa répondre à son oncle.

- Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi ou tu le regretteras.

- Vraiment ? répondit Vernon avec un sourire mauvais. Pourtant désormais il t'est impossible de te réfugier derrière ton parrain, garçon. Il est mort, n'est ce pas ? Alors dis-moi, qui va venir te sauver maintenant ?

Et il le repoussa violemment en arrière, le faisant se heurter la tête contre le mur, puis il quitta la pièce non sans avoir proféré encore une bonne dizaine de menaces.

Sitôt la porte refermée, Harry sembla perdre ses derniers remparts. Snape l'entendit gémir de douleur, douleur non pas physique cette fois ci, mais douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher et de se le voir rappeler d'une aussi triste façon. Douleur d'être impuissant, et plus que tout, de se sentir coupable. Lorsque les premiers sanglots se firent entendre, la vision se brouilla à nouveau, et Snape pria intérieurement pour que cette fois ci il réussisse à mettre fin à cette séance d'Occlumentie bien trop longue à son goût. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il comprit que sa supplique, cette fois ci, avait été entendue, ou plutôt qu'Harry avait décidé de mettre fin à cet étalage de souvenirs peu réjouissants.

Harry justement, semblait véritablement mal en point. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression et il tremblait - de terreur ou d'épuisement Snape n'aurait su dire. Abandonnant ses dernières réserves – il n'en avait plus tellement après ce qu'il avait vu – il se dirigea vers le garçon et, très lentement, tâchant de ne pas penser à l'absurdité de son geste qui était somme toute totalement indigne de Severus Snape, le prit dans ses bras.

Tout aussi lentement, il posa sa main dans les cheveux éternellement décoiffés du Gryffondor et exerça une pression douce, rassurante, presque une caresse. Il lui sembla qu'Harry avait poussé un très léger soupire de soulagement, juste avant que son poids ne s'alourdisse et que Snape ne réalise qu'il venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

Tout en ayant la douloureuse impression d'être en train de vivre une situation totalement contraire à ses principes (non seulement il venait en aide à un Gryffondor, mais en plus il s'agissait d'Harry. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bouleversé par ses récentes découvertes, Snape s'en serait tapé la tête contre la pierre froides des cachots), il souleva délicatement le garçon et, après avoir transformé un fauteuil en confortable lit, le déposa et l'enveloppa d'une couverture.

Considérant qu'il valait mieux le laisser dormir là cette nuit, Severus invoqua un fauteuil qu'il approcha du canapé et s'y installa après avoir pris soin de jeter à Potter un sort de réchauffement. Puis, un verre de Brandy à la main, il tenta de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ainsi donc il s'était trompé, et bien trompé. Potter n'avait pas eu l'enfance dorée et choyée que Severus lui prêtait depuis toujours, il n'avait pas êté gâté, adoré, en fait il semblait même à Snape qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé.

Effrayé par ses récentes découvertes concernant le passé de son élève, l'ancien espion en était venu à oublier l'un des souvenirs auquel il avait assisté, celui de la salle de bain, datant du matin même. Avec un profond soupire, Snape réalisa que malgré ses efforts, il était actuellement incapable d'en vouloir à Potter pour ce geste. Il ne comprenait que trop bien désormais ce qui, ajouté à la pression, la peur et la culpabilité, avait pu pousser le jeune homme à faire de telles choses. Et c'est non sans un certain désarroi qu'il perçu, enfouie en lui, une sensation qu'il espérait ne plus jamais ressentir.

De l'inquiétude, un besoin de protection, mais aussi de vengeance envers tous ceux qui avaient osés lever la main sur le Gryffondor, lui qui ne se souciait habituellement que de sa propre cause. Et puis, caché plus profondement encore mais pas assez pour qu'il l'ignore, Snape sentit poindre un profond sentiment de désir vis à vis du jeune homme étendu à ses côtés. Se faisant horreur, il repoussa bien vite cette pensée et se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant échapper un soupire qui ressemblait fort à de la lassitude.

Puis, estimant sans doute que le temps des grandes certitudes Snapiennes était révolu au vue de ses récents gestes envers Harry, il écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux du front de ce dernier, provoquant un imperceptible sourire de bien être chez le Gryffondor.

Quelques heures plus tard, Snape sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, non sans songer avec amertume qu'il s'était comporté ce soir là comme le plus lamentable des Poufsouffles. Que Salazard le pardonne.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aimerais beaucoup connaitre votre avis concernant cette dernière partie, lorsque Snape se laisse un peu aller et "s'occupe" de Harry. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à rendre ça à la fois plausible et agréable à lire, c'est difficile de ne pas aller trop vite, ou au contraire de faire attention à ce que la "relation" progresse quelque peu ! J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience ;)


	9. Duel, botanique et confidences

**Note d'auteur :** Tadan ! J'ai décidé d'être gentille et donc je me suis mise à l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre très rapidement :) Et voilà, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai réussi à le terminer ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si vous constatez des fautes, des incohérences, dites le moi, il est tard et nul n'est à l'abri d'une erreur ! En attendant je remercie sincèrement **Sev91, Bliblou, Piwi-Chan, lilou, grispoils, Vandetta** et **Sahada** pour leurs reviews, continuez, c'est grâce à ça si je me motive pour tenter de poser rapidement ;) Sans plus attendre voici donc le chapitre 9, et je me permettrai de citer Laurent Voulzy (on a la culture qu'on peut) qui disait _"Changer les choses avec des bouquets de roses."_ Vous ne comprennez rien ? Lisez, vous verrez :D

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Duel, botanique et confidences**

La première chose qu'Harry constata lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce fut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les premiers rayons de soleil éclairait partiellement une pièce qu'il reconnu comme étant la bibliothèque. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son lit ? Tout en se redressant légèrement, Harry tenta de se souvenir des événements de la veille. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici ?

Peu à peu les images lui revinrent en tête, le retour de Snape, leur séance d'Occlumentie, et… _oh non, pitié, pas ça… _Il n'avait pas pu résister, le Maitre de potions était entré dans son esprit et avait vraisemblablement assisté à certains de ses pires souvenirs. Certes Harry avait tout fait pour les lui montrer, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, mais aujourd'hui, avec du recul, il regrettait son geste. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à souhaiter que Snape voie tout ça ? Qu'il le prenne en pitié ? Mais bien sûr, et pourquoi pas qu'il le serre dans ses bras aussi. … _Ohhhhhhh misèèèèèère… Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça… _Et pourtant si, Harry se souvenait de sa douce chaleur l'entourant, le rassurant, de sa main posée dans ses cheveux, et puis… plus rien, le trou noir. Sans doute s'était-il évanoui, et Snape n'avait eu d'autres choix que de le laisser dormir ici. A ce sujet, où était-il ? Pas déjà attelé à la préparation de potions quand même, il était à peine 8 heures ! Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées (ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, avec ce foutu lien), la porte s'ouvrit et Snape pénétra dans la pièce de son habituelle démarche.

- Enfin réveillé, Potter ?

- Il est encore tôt monsieur.

- Peut être, mais nous avons du travail. Je vous attends dans la salle à manger d'ici une heure, prenez une douche, habillez vous de façon à pouvoir combattre et rejoignez moi.

- Combattre ? Mais… je ne pourrais pas encore dormir un peu, monsieur ?

- Non, vous ne pourriez pas. Debout. Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

Décidemment, cet homme était un véritable mystère. La veille il le réconfortait, le veillait, et le lendemain matin il redevenait cet être glacial, distant. Harry avait pensé que Snape souhaiterait s'entretenir avec lui au sujet des souvenirs qu'il avait vu, et de tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. Mais visiblement il n'en était rien, sans doute l'homme n'y accordait-il que peu d'importance, voir pas du tout, préférant entrainer Harry plutôt que de lui accorder un peu de son temps et de son écoute. Mais en avait-il seulement, de l'écoute ? Le Gryffondor en doutait sérieusement, et même s'il savait que cet entrainement était primordial, il aurait souhaité que l'épisode d'hier soir n'ait pas été vain. Il aurait souhaité en parler, oui, pour la première fois. Il pensait, c'était absurde, que Snape était la personne la plus à même de comprendre. Mais une fois encore, il s'était bercé d'illusions.

C'est donc passablement énervé qu'il entra, une heure plus tard, dans la salle à manger où Snape l'attendait à sa place habituelle, buvant son café. Il ne leva même pas la tête à l'entrée de son élève. Harry prit place face à lui et, sans lui accorder un mot ni un regard, commença à tartiner ses toasts avec un peu trop de vigueur pour paraitre naturel. Le silence était pesant, mais seul Harry semblait en souffrir, Snape ne laissant rien paraitre, son regard rivé sur les pages de la Gazette du jour. Le Gryffondor aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être présent, il n'y aurait pas eu de différences. Finalement Harry reposa un peu trop brutalement sa tasse vide sur la table, et Snape leva la tête, lentement, avant de plonger son regard noir dans l'équivalent émeraude face à lui.

- Un problème, Potter ?

- Aucun, professeur.

- Je l'espère, car je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous écouter pleurnicher. Comme je vous l'ai dis nous avons du travail, poursuivit-il alors qu'il se levait et faisait disparaitre sa tasse. Harry l'imita. J'ai prévu, reprit-il, de vous entrainer au duel. Par chance le temps est radieux, nous pourrons donc nous servir du jardin comme terrain d'entrainement. Suivez-moi Potter.

Et sans un mot de plus il quitta la salle à manger, Harry sur ses talons. Le jeune garçon était peiné de l'attitude de son professeur, mais plus encore ses réactions faisaient naitre en lui une colère vive, qu'il se réjouissait d'exprimer lors du duel. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était entre autre pour obtenir ce genre de réaction que Snape se montrait si désagréable avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le parc, Harry vit que Snape n'avait pas menti, le temps était magnifique, surtout pour une matinée d'hiver. Certes il faisait froid, mais c'était un froid vif, tonifiant, et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Le Gryffondor aurait adoré voler par un temps pareil, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas au programme du jour, et Snape le lui rappela d'un regard, l'air de dire « n'y pensez même pas ».

- Bien, Potter, comme je vous l'ai dis nous allons consacrer la matinée d'aujourd'hui à la pratique du duel magique. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous avez déjà derrière vous une certaine pratique de cette discipline ?

- Oui, si on veut… On peut dire qu'en quatrième et cinquième année j'ai affronté Voldemort de cette façon.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas sans savoir que c'est là une pratique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres affectionne tout particulièrement. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses, mais s'il venait à vous capturer, j'imagine qu'il apprécierait l'idée de vous soumettre en duel, de façon à rendre ceci plus… théâtral.

- C'est tout à fait son genre, en effet, fit Harry avec un sourire à peine dissimulé. Je dois admettre que j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer me descendre dans une ruelle sombre, sans cérémonie, sans Mangemorts pour assister au spectacle. Son penchant pour le décorum en souffrirait.

Snape ne répondit rien, mais il du reconnaitre qu'il était étonné de constater avec quel détachement Potter parlait de sa propre mort.

- Assez perdu de temps, mettez-vous en position Potter.

Et après s'être salués comme le voulait la tradition, Harry et Severus débutèrent le duel, face à face dans l'immense parc baigné de soleil. Les sorts se succédèrent, d'abord simples, destinés uniquement à désarmer ou à se protéger, puis ils devinrent plus complexes, plus offensifs. Toutefois aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre, même si Harry commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

- Allons Potter, rendez-vous à l'évidence, je suis bien meilleur que vous !

- Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on va…

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Aussitôt la baguette d'Harry lui échappa des mains et parti se loger dans celle de Severus. Celui-ci se rapprocha alors du plus jeune.

- Ne détournez jamais votre attention du combat, Potter. Cette phrase n'avait pour unique but que de vous déconcentrer, et comme vous pouvez le constater, ça a fonctionné. Ne vous préoccupez jamais des éléments extérieurs au duel, je ne parle bien sûr pas des Mangemorts ou des attaques secondaires, mais des phrases, des attaques verbales que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait utiliser contre vous. Il connait vos points faibles, il sait certainement où appuyer pour vous faire mal, et de ce fait je ne serais pas étonné qu'il tente de vous détourner du duel. La concentration est la clé de la réussite Potter. L'une d'entre elles, en tout cas.

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face. Si Snape ne semblait pas particulièrement fatigué, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui transpirait malgré le froid hivernal.

- Rentrons, vous risqueriez d'attraper froid.

_Je rêve ou Snape vient de me parler comme s'il se souciait de moi ?_

Quelques heures plus tard, après que chacun ai pris une douche (séparément, je précise) et que le repas ait été honoré (surtout par Harry), Snape annonça au Gryffondor le programme de l'après midi.

- Le restant de la journée sera consacré à l'étude des plantes, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, je pense, que toute potion exige bien souvent que l'on utilise des plantes pour sa préparation. La botanique est une branche de la magie très proche de celle des potions, et il est primordial de connaitre l'une si l'on veut pratiquer l'autre. Aussi, nous allons nous rendre dans les serres, situées à l'extérieur du Manoir. Je vous demanderai d'y être très prudent et de faire attention où vous mettrez les pieds. Certaines des plantes qui se trouvent dans les serres sont extrêmement rares, et je détesterais avoir à vous punir si vous veniez à les abimer. A présent suivez-moi.

Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter les serres depuis son arrivée au Manoir, mais ce qu'il vit en y entrant ne le déçut pas. A perte de vue s'étendaient des fleurs, des plantes, des arbustes et même des fruits, et tous semblaient inconnus au jeune sorcier. On se serait cru non pas dans une serre mais plutôt dans un immense jardin couvert, dont le propriétaire n'aurait eu de cesse de faire pousser toutes les espèces possibles et imaginables. L'endroit sentait divinement bon, un mélange d'herbe fraichement coupée, de rosée, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'odeur de l'orage. Harry apprécia immédiatement ce lieu que le soleil venait illuminer en se répercutant sur la surface des serres.

- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Content que ça vous plaise Potter, car nous allons y passer du temps. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer le sujet d'aujourd'hui.

Harry suivit son professeur sans rechigner, trop heureux de pouvoir découvrir cet endroit que même un Moldu aurait qualifié de magique. Quelques mètres plus loin, Snape s'arrêta finalement devant un parterre de petite plantes à fleures blanches et s'agenouilla, invitant Harry à faire de même.

- Potter, ceci est de l'asphodèle. Que pouvez-vous me dire à son sujet ?

Dans les brumes de son esprit, Harry se souvint vaguement de son tout premier cours de potions, lorsque Snape l'avait justement questionné sur l'asphodèle. Il se demanda si son professeur aurait poussé le vice jusqu'à choisir volontairement cette plante comme leçon du jour.

- C'est… et bien si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'asphodèle est un ingrédient primordial dans la préparation de la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

- Je vois qu'il vous arrivait malgré tout d'écouter de temps à autre mes cours, Potter. En effet, l'asphodèle entre dans la composition de la Goutte du Mort Vivant, c'est une plante associée généralement aux enfers, qui n'a donc pas une excellente réputation. Toutefois, ses capacités ne se limitent pas à cette seule potion, et c'est ce qui va nous intéresser aujourd'hui. Prenez ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une paire de ciseaux dorés très fins. Ils sont ensorcelés afin que vous ne puissiez pas vous blesser, j'ai pensé que cette mesure ne serait pas de trop vous concernant.

Harry se demanda alors si Snape faisait référence à sa maladresse ou à sa fâcheuse habitude de se lacérer les bras…

- Saisissez la plante à sa base, et découpez en de fines lamelles, sans toucher aux fleurs, comme ceci.

Snape prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne afin de lui montrer le mouvement exact. Sa peau était douce, et plus pâle que celle du Gryffondor.

- Voilà, à présent répétez ce mouvement jusqu'à obtenir huit lamelles d'écorces.

Harry, troublé par le geste de son professeur, s'exécuta malgré tout en prenant grand soin de répéter le mouvement exactement comme l'avait montré Snape. Une fois l'opération terminée, ce dernier reprit les ciseaux et les rangea dans sa poche avec les fins morceaux d'écorce découpés par Harry.

- Qu'allons-nous préparer exactement, monsieur ?

- Une potion de vieillissement, Potter.

- Euh… pour quoi faire monsieur ?

- Pour vieillir. Je pensais que le nom était suffisamment éloquent.

- J'avais bien compris, merci, mais… pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? Vous désirez changer d'apparence ?

- En aucun cas, navré de vous décevoir. La réalisation de cette potion est uniquement destinée à vous entrainer. C'est une leçon, comme lorsque nous sommes à Poudlard, à la différence que nous faisons aussi de la botanique. A présent regardez ceci.

Snape écarta le feuillage d'un arbuste posé face à lui, dégageant ainsi une branche sur laquelle poussaient de petits fruits d'un rouge éclatant. Harry eut la soudaine et saugrenue envie de les goûter.

- Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit, Potter ?

- Non professeur.

- Comme c'est étonnant. Ceci est une baie d'Abyssine.

- Est-ce que ça se mange ?

- Etrangement, je me doutais que vous poseriez cette question. Non Potter, cela ne se mange pas, et je vous déconseille d'essayer, ces baies sont d'une toxicité rare. Une seule, et je ne garantis pas que vous passiez la nuit.

Un peu effrayé, Harry recula de quelques pas, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire apparaitre un léger rictus moqueur sur le visage de Snape.

- Toutefois je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour vous empoisonner, tout fardeau de mon existence que vous soyez. Ces baies, bien que toxiques, sont utilisées dans la préparation de la potion de vieillissement, car mélangé à des racines de gingembre séchées, leur poison perd son efficacité et devient alors un ingrédient tout à fait comestible. Vous pouvez en arracher quelques unes, ne craignez rien. Quant au gingembre, il m'en reste suffisamment dans ma réserve personnelle.

Une fois qu'Harry se fut exécuté, ils reprirent leur exploration, Snape marchant toujours devant, et le Gryffondor s'émerveillant à chaque pas de tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Potter, permettez moi de vous poser une question qui ma foi peut sembler légèrement absurde. N'aviez-vous donc jamais mis les pieds dans une serre sorcière avant aujourd'hui ?

- Non professeur, jamais, en dehors de celles de Poudlard bien sûr, mais elles ne sont pas aussi impressionnantes que celles-ci. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, simplement pour connaitre la raison de votre air profondément ahuri et de vos exclamations à peine retenues à chaque fois que vous posez les yeux sur une plante, Potter.

Légèrement vexé, Harry se renfrogna. Enfin, Snape s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois ci devant un pot contenant des fleurs que le jeune sorcier fut quasiment sûr de reconnaitre.

- J'imagine que vous savez de quoi il s'agit, Potter ?

- Ce sont des roses, monsieur ?

- En effet. Je constate que les Moldus savent tout de même faire pousser autre chose que des mauvaises herbes.

- A quoi servent les roses dans la potion de vieillissement, monsieur ?

- Uniquement à lui donner un goût acceptable. Sans cela, la potion serait imbuvable, et pourtant Merlin sait que j'en ai goûté qui étaient… gratinées. Bien, voici les ciseaux, coupez en cinq.

Harry s'exécuta, tout en prenant garde de ne pas se piquer avec les épines. Ces roses étaient certes semblables à celles que l'on trouvait dans le monde Moldu, mais leur couleur était bien plus vive, et leur parfum véritablement ensorcelant. Harry aurait aimé en ramener une au Manoir tant l'odeur lui plaisait, mais il doutait que Snape apprécie l'initiative.

- A présent Potter nous avons tous les ingrédients nécessaires, les autres se trouvant déjà dans ma réserve. Suivez-moi, nous allons rentrer au Manoir afin de débuter la préparation.

- Professeur je… En fait je me demandais si… Et bien…

- Au fait Potter, au fait.

- Ne pourrait-on pas visiter la serre ? Je veux dire… Il me semble qu'elle est immense, et j'aimerais beaucoup y rester encore un peu.

Le Gryffondor ne souhaitait pas particulièrement rester en compagnie de son professeur, au contraire, mais il doutait que ce dernier le laisse se promener seul dans les serres, sa méfiance ne tolérerait certainement pas un tel laxisme. De plus, il désirait réellement en savoir plus sur cet endroit, et pour cela il était prêt à supporter Snape encore un peu. Et puis, si ça pouvait lui permettre de ne pas s'atteler tout de suite à la préparation de la potion… Snape poussa un profond soupire et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la demande de Harry lui demandait un effort particulièrement pénible.

- Je ne sais pas de quelle manière votre famille vous a élevé Potter, mais je ne parierais pas sur leurs connaissances magiques quand je vois votre émerveillement face à cet endroit.

Aussitôt, le visage de Harry perdit de ses couleurs et son regard se voila. Severus réalisa alors qu'il venait d'évoquer les Dursley pour la première fois depuis le fameux cours d'Occlumentie de la veille. Et visiblement il n'avait pas usé de tout le tact possible dans pareille situation. Il soupira à nouveau et reprit la parole.

- Suivez-moi.

Harry lui emboita le pas sans dire un mot, et tous deux marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis Snape s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un petit lac artificiel dans lequel se jetait une cascade. Harry, qui s'était arrêté pour regarder de plus près un arbuste quelconque, le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et tous deux restèrent ainsi, debout sur la rive, à contempler l'eau bouillonnante de la cascade retomber inlassablement dans le lac. Ce fut Harry qui le premier rompit cet instant qu'on aurait pu qualifier de serein, et s'assit à même le sol.

- Vous aviez raison dit-il. Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais rien appris concernant la magie. Le ton de sa voix était las, résigné.

Snape ne baissa pas le regard vers lui, mais, après quelques instants de silence, il se baissa et prit place à côté de Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un regard indescriptible.

- A vrai dire, reprit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de la magie avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne me chercher, le soir de mes 11 ans. Les Dursley savaient que j'étais un sorcier, mais ils ont préféré me faire croire que mes parents étaient décédés dans un accident de la route.

A ces mots, Snape eut une quinte de toux mais se reprit rapidement. Toutefois le regard qu'il lança à Harry était on ne peut plus interloqué.

- Un accident de la route ?

- Oui. C'est courant, chez les Moldus.

- Mais vos parents n'étaient pas des Moldus, Potter.

- Je le sais. Mais jusqu'à mes 11 ans, je l'ignorais. J'ignorais tout d'eux. Selon mon oncle et ma tante, mon père n'était qu'un alcoolique sans travail.

Snape ne put retenir un rictus.

- Ça doit vous faire plaisir, qu'on ait pu penser ça de mon père. Vous le haïssez.

- Je dois reconnaitre Potter qu'en effet l'idée de votre père en chômeur alcoolique me plait beaucoup. Toutefois, reprit-il plus sérieux, ce n'est pas la vérité. Votre père… votre père était un bon sorcier.

Harry fut abasourdi d'entendre ces mots. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour le Maitre de potions prononcerait autre chose que des insultes à l'égard de son père.

- Merci.

- Un insupportable arrogant gonflé d'orgueil et de prétention qui adorait se pavaner, mais un bon sorcier malgré tout.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Quant à votre mère… C'était une grande sorcière. Et une femme admirable. Le regard de Snape se fit lointain.

- Vous… vous la connaissiez ?

- Nous étions amis.

- Je ne le savais pas, répondit Harry dans un souffle, incapable d'ajouter autre chose. Il était bouleversé par cette révélation.

- Peu de gens le savent. Nous étions amis avant notre entrée à Poudlard, puis nous avons continué à nous voir de temps à autre, mais… la vie étant ce qu'elle est j'ai fais des choix, elle en a fait d'autres, et nous nous sommes perdu de vue.

Puis Snape tourna la tête vers Harry, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Vous avez ses yeux, reprit-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

- Je sais.

Et à nouveau le silence. Harry réfléchissait aux récentes révélations de son professeur, à ce qu'elles engendraient. Snape quant à lui fixait à nouveau le lac, son visage imperceptible ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, aucun indice quant à ses pensées.

- Professeur… Etiez-vous… …

- Non Potter. Je n'étais pas amoureux de votre mère.

Un instant, Harry avait douté, s'était demandé si la haine de son professeur pouvait provenir d'une déception amoureuse, du fait que peut être Lily lui avait préféré James. Mais il n'en était rien, et le jeune sorcier en fut soulagé.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à baisser qu'ils reprirent le chemin du Manoir, toujours en silence. Mais un silence agréable, le silence de deux personnes qui ont apprit à se connaitre un peu mieux et se perdent dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Je vais préparer le repas Potter, de votre côté mettez la table.

Harry s'exécuta et dressa le couvert pour deux pendant que son professeur se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Quelques instants plus tard, un doux fumet commença à emplir l'air, et Snape entra dans la salle à manger, faisant flotter devant lui une paella faite maison.

- J'espère que vous aimez ça, Potter. C'est un plat Moldu.

- Vous ne pouviez pas tomber mieux, professeur, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Alors qu'il s'installait à sa place habituelle, Snape constata que quelque chose de nouveau avait fait son apparition sur la grande table. En effet, posé juste devant son assiette, il y avait un petit vase de cristal qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il trônait depuis toujours sur une étagère. Ce qui l'étonna plus, c'est ce qu'il y avait dans le vase. Une magnifique rose d'un blanc nacré, les pétales encore humides de rosée, la tige parfaitement coupée. Snape releva les yeux et lança à Potter un regard interrogatif. Ce dernier rougit légèrement avant de répondre.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait plus joli avec un peu de… décoration, bredouilla Harry. Mais si vous n'aimez pas je peux l'enlever.

La vérité, c'est qu'Harry avait cueilli cette rose non pas pour embellir la table, mais pour remercier, à sa manière, son professeur. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il appréciait sa confiance et le fait qu'il lui ait révélé ces choses à propos de ses parents, et surtout de sa mère, l'après midi même. Mais sachant parfaitement que les mots ne viendraient pas, et de peur d'être à nouveau la victime des sarcasmes de Snape, il avait préféré se rabattre sur cette option là, une rose lui semblant être un bon compromis.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Potter. C'était une bonne idée.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'ancien Mangemort, Harry pu voir s'afficher sur son visage une esquisse de sourire, sincère, amusé et, il l'aurait juré, légèrement touché. Oh bien sûr ça ne dura pas, et déjà le masque imperturbable avait reprit sa place sur le visage de Snape, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour Harry qui attaqua son repas avec un grand sourire.

_Ah, le pouvoir des fleurs… _

Alors, votre avis ? J'vous l'avais dit que vous comprendriez l'allusion aux fleurs lol. Que pensez vous de ces fameuses serres ? Pour tout vous dire, j'avais en tête le jardin du film Charlie et la Chocolaterie de Tim Burton en tête, je m'en suis légérement inspirée, même si celui ci est nettement moins... sucré ! Une petite reviews ? C'est mon seul salaire !


	10. Des bénéfices de toute discussion

**Note d'auteur :** Première chose : Merci aux revieweurs du chapitre 9, à savoir **brigitte26, Piwi Chan, Jenni944, Bliblou, Alexiel10, Sahada, claire0021, Vandetta, Zaika, grispoils, raundi** et **Narae** Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur, continuez ! C'est un plaisir de voir que les réponses augmentent un petit peu au fil des chapitres, et j'espère vraiment que ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Excusez moi si je ne répond pas individuellement à tout le monde, mais je vais tâcher de donner suite aux quelques questions que l'on m'a posées : Pour répondre à **Biblou**, je ne peux malheureusement pas en réveler beaucoup plus concernant ce cher Drago, mais sache que le pauvre ne va pas rigoler tous les jours, c'est tout ce que je peux dire... Mais ceci dit tu as raison, moi aussi je le vois comme un gosse qui n'a pas réellement envie d'être Mangemort mais qui le fait par obligation familiale, et c'est cette facette de lui que je vais tenter d'explorer dans la suite de cette fic. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite ! Concernant ta question au sujet du lien, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons en reparler dès ce chapitre :) Ensuite **Vandetta**, je suis flattée que tu ai pensé au jardin de Charlie et la Chocolaterie à la lecture du chapitre 9, ça prouve que j'ai réussi à faire comprendre mon idée des serres de Snape à au moins une personne :D Pour **claire0021**, oui, nous allons en apprendre un petit peu plus concernant Harry chez les Dursley, mais pas beaucoup, enfin tu verras !

Ensuite, j'ai envie de terminer en disant OUF ! Car il m'a donné du mal ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à le terminer. Enfin, voilà qui est fait, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre trèèèès important, je crois, car il offre le premier véritable rapprochement physique (je vous vois venir, bande de perverses) entre Snape et Harry. Autant dire qu'on l'attendait depuis longtemps Mais avant d'en arriver là, une discussion s'impose, comme dirait Snape...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Des bénéfices de tout discussion**

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, qu'Harry eut aidé Snape à débarrasser la table et qu'il s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage, Snape le retint.

- J'ai à vous parler, Potter.

Saisi d'un doute quant au motif de cette discussion imprévue, Harry suivit pourtant Snape qui montait le grand escalier de marbre et tous deux pénétrèrent dans le salon du premier étage, celui là même où le Maitre des potions avait révélé à Harry quelques jours plus tôt l'existence de leur mystérieux lien. Jetant un regard au dehors, le Gryffondor constata qu'un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater, et il espéra qu'il n'en soit pas de même entre Snape et lui.

- Asseyez-vous.

Intimidé par le ton légérement autoritaire, Harry prit place dans le grand canapé de velours noir qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement et regarda Snape se servir un verre de Brandy. Cette fois-ci pourtant, au grand regret d'Harry, il ne lui en proposa pas et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé.

- J'ai conscience que la discussion qui va suivre risque d'être difficile pour vous Potter, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous poser quelques questions. En tant que professeur, et en tant que… Enfin, avec ce lien voyez-vous, je me dois de m'assurer que vous ne me cachiez rien qui puisse être… potentiellement funeste.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il le sentait, il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Snape le fixait de ses yeux semblables à des puis sans fond, cherchant visiblement la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Pourquoi m'avoir retenu de force dans vos souvenirs, hier soir ?

- Je… Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, répondit Harry tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était un mensonge.

- Vous mentez. Vous avez volontairement utilisé votre magie afin de me retenir dans votre esprit, contre mon gré, et je crois que vous vous êtes servi du lien pour cela. Je l'ai senti.

- Professeur… En effet je voulais que… Je ne sais pas, quelque part en moi quelque chose souhaitait que vous voyiez ces souvenirs. Je… Je l'ai regretté ensuite. Mais je vous assure, même si je l'ai fais consciemment, je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour vous retenir. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de faire une telle chose.

- A vrai dire c'est extrêmement rare. Seuls… quelques sorciers réussissent un tel acte de magie. Forcer un individu, même Légilimens, à regarder des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas et qu'il ne désire pas connaitre, ce n'est pas très bien vu comme vous pouvez vous en douter. A ces mots, Harry pâlit. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, et réalisait à présent l'ampleur de son geste.

- Toutefois Potter, je n'en parlerai pas. Je devrais en toucher un mot au directeur, afin qu'il soit conscient de la situation, mais j'accepte de garder cet épisode pour moi.

Harry se sentit soudain extrêmement soulagé et ne put retenir un sourire de gratitude à l'adresse de son professeur.

- Cela dit, reprit Snape en haussant légérement le ton comme s'il craignait qu'Harry ne s'enfonce dans la béatitude, je ne le ferai qu'à une seule condition. J'exige que vous me parliez de ce que vous m'avez forcé à voir hier soir, des souvenirs que vous teniez tant à me montrer.

Le sourire du jeune Gryffondor disparut instantanément.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus, les images parlent d'elles même il me semble.

- En effet, je dois reconnaitre que même un simple d'esprit aurait saisi de quoi il s'agissait Potter. Mais là n'est pas ma question, je veux comprendre, je dois comprendre. Pourquoi ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, qui semblaient revêtir un intérêt soudain et insoupçonné. Snape poussa alors un profond soupire. La partie s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Je vois. Je vais donc me limiter à des questions simples. Vous n'aurez qu'à hocher la tête pour me répondre. Ces… traitements que votre oncle vous infligeait dans les souvenirs que vous m'avez montrés, se sont-ils répétés ? Régulièrement ?

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'attestation silencieuse.

- Cette situation est-elle récente ?

Cette fois ci, Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Certaines personnes sont-elles au courant, Potter ?

Le Gryffondor désigna son professeur d'un geste de la tête, et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci Potter pour votre perspicacité. Je voulais parler d'autres personnes, en dehors de moi.

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif.

- Pas même vos deux fidèles caniches Gryffondorien ?

A cette appellation ô combien charmante Harry fusilla Snape du regard, lui faisant comprendre du même coup l'ignorance de ses deux meilleurs amis concernant cette part de son existence.

Le professeur se redressa alors légérement dans son fauteuil, mais ne posa plus de questions. Sans doute était-il à court d'interrogations dont la réponse pouvait se limiter à oui ou non. Et soudain il se leva, prit un verre dans le meuble de bois foncé derrière lui et le tendit à Harry après l'avoir rempli du même liquide ambré que quelques jours auparavant. Peut être espérait-il ainsi que le jeune garçon se confierait plus facilement, l'alcool aidant. Ou peut être faisait-il simplement ça pour le mettre à l'aise et lui signifier, à sa façon, qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Était-ce vraiment Snapien, comme attitude ? Il laissa à Harry le temps de boire quelques gorgées puis, semblant décider qu'il n'avait pas la nuit non plus, reprit la parole.

- Assez des réponses sibyllines Potter, je vous serais gré de me répondre à présent. Pourquoi votre oncle vous traite-t-il de la sorte ? _Y'a-t-il seulement une raison qui explique ça_, songea-t-il pour lui même, d'anciens souvenirs de sa propre enfance remontant insidieusement à la surface…

Harry, semblant juger qu'il n'avait désormais d'autres choix que de répondre, et sans doute quelque peu encouragé par la chaleur de l'alcool dans ses veines, se redressa légérement. Au même instant, l'orage éclata au dessus du Manoir.

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur. Au début, c'était parce qu'il m'arrivait de provoquer des choses… bizarres. Vous voyez, à cause de ma magie. Je ne savais pas encore, à l'époque. Alors il… il…

- Continuez Potter. La voix de Snape était plus douce que d'habitude.

- Il… me frappait, parce qu'il pensait… que je le faisais exprès. Ensuite… Ensuite, quand ils ont compris que c'était la magie qui… causait ce genre d'incidents, il m'a puni quand même. Parce que j'étais… bizarre, parce que je n'étais pas normal. Pas comme Dudley. ... C'est mon cousin, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Snape. Lui aussi me battait, parfois.

- Et votre tante ? demanda Snape d'une voix qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de faible.

- Oh… elle ne m'a jamais touché. Mais elle n'a jamais pris ma défense non plus.

- La propre sœur de Lily… murmura Severus, imperceptiblement.

Puis il releva les yeux, souhaitant croiser ceux du Gryffondor qui fuyait désespérément son regard, comme s'il avait honte, la tête obstinément baissée.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Potter ? Dumbledore se serait arraché les deux bras à coups de dents pour vous venir en aide.

- Je ne souhaite pas que l'on me vienne en aide, Professeur. Je n'espère même pas que vous compreniez ça, j'imagine que ça ne correspond pas à l'image du garçon en perpétuelle recherche d'attention que vous avez de moi, mais sachez le, je n'attends d'aide de personne. Je ne veux d'aide de personne.

Snape ne comprenait que trop bien, pourtant. Ce refus des mains tendues, cette fierté presque suicidaire, à toute épreuve. Il l'avait vécue, il la vivait encore au quotidien, quand pour la centième fois les appels au dialogue d'Albus échouaient, quand il se renfermait sur lui-même, une fois de plus. Quand il gardait pour lui, comme ce soir, ses souvenirs d'enfance, semblables à ceux de Potter, douloureusement semblables, plutôt que de se laisser aller aux confidences sur une épaule amie. C'était incompatible avec Severus Snape, et visiblement, il l'apprenait ce soir, c'était incompatible aussi avec Harry Potter.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous infligez à vos bras ce traitement peu recommandable ? Comme une sorte d'exutoire ?

- Entre autre. Harry n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

- Et quelles sont donc les autres justifications à ce comportement, je vous prie ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire tourner son verre entre ses doigts, la tête toujours baissée. C'est alors que Snape, songeant sans doute qu'une fois de plus il n'en était plus à une aberration près avec Potter, se leva et, le visage toujours aussi neutre, prit place aux côtés du Gryffondor, sur le canapé de velours noir. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, ni pour se reculer de Severus, ni pour s'en rapprocher, ni même pour signifier qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Tous deux restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, droits et figés dans ce nouvel état de proximité, leur verre de Brandy à la main. Ce fut Harry qui le premier brisa le silence, se rappelant la question de son professeur au sujet des marques sur ses bras.

- Avez-vous déjà essayé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, de vous mettre à ma place ? Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé si ma vie était différente de ce que l'on pouvait dire, de ce que l'on pouvait raconter à mon sujet ? Qu'il pouvait être difficile, parfois, d'être justement Harry Potter ? De n'être, dans le regard de beaucoup, rien de plus que Le Survivant, l'espoir du monde sorcier, Celui qui bla bla bla ?

Harry n'était pas en colère, il n'était même pas ému, c'était comme si ces mots attendaient simplement de sortir depuis des mois, des années, et qu'enfin la brèche s'était ouverte, suite à la remarque de Snape. Ce dernier ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer le liquide ambré qui tournoyait doucement dans son verre.

- Vous avez vos raisons de me détester, reprit Harry, j'essaie de les respecter, je ne les connais sans doutes pas toutes, mais Professeur pouvez vous seulement essayer de me comprendre ? Croyez moi, il n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être Harry Potter.

Harry s'attendait à voir le maître de potions s'énerver, attendant presque la réplique cinglante qu'il pourrait lui envoyer au visage, lui reprochant de se plaindre sans cesse, de ne penser qu'à lui, à ses petits problèmes. Mais au lieu de ça, Severus se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire dénué de moquerie et teinté de lassitude.

- Croyez moi Potter, il n'est pas facile tous les jours non plus d'être Severus Snape.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune sorcier, croisant le regard de son professeur, ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- Pour ma part, reprit Snape après quelques minutes, je n'ai jamais placé tous les espoirs du monde sorcier en vous Potter, Merlin me garde d'une telle erreur.

- Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je sais que vous me détestez, mais je dois avouer que c'est aussi grâce à votre injustice à mon égard et à vos brimades quotidiennes si aujourd'hui je ne suis pas le garçon prétentieux que j'aurais pu être en d'autres circonstances.

Snape regarda Harry, interloqué.

- Je crois que… si j'avais été élevé par mon père et ma mère, conscient dès le départ de ce que le monde sorcier attendait de moi, et que vous n'aviez pas été là pour me démontrer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables que je n'étais qu'un crétin congénital, j'aurais pu devenir légérement prétentieux. Un peu… un peu comme mon père a pu l'être, je pense.

- Le Ministre devrait songer à me gratifier de l'Ordre de Merlin pour service rendu au monde sorcier si j'en crois vos paroles, Potter.

- Je lui en toucherai deux mots, la prochaine fois qu'il me convoquera pour me supplier de redorer l'image du ministère, conclut Harry dans un éclat de rire.

L'atmosphère, par un étrange processus que ni Snape ni Harry ne cherchèrent à comprendre, s'était considérablement détendue. Le Brandy faisait certes des merveilles mais il n'y avait pas que ça, et Harry se sentit soudain l'âme à questionner son professeur.

- Vous l'avez aussi vécu, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Comme moi, avec les Dursley…

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit aussitôt. Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid dans la pièce et retint à grand peine un frisson.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous permet de penser une telle chose, Potter ? Il ne connaissait pourtant que trop bien la réponse.

- Les cours d'Occlumentie ne vous ont pas toujours été favorables, Professeur.

Evidemment. Potter faisait référence aux rares fois où, dépassé par le flux de magie déployé par le garçon, Snape n'avait pas suffisamment protégé son esprit, laissant Harry y pénétrer, et y voir certaines choses que Snape aurait préféré enterrer à jamais.

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler Potter. Et certainement pas avec vous.

- Pourtant vous, vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour me poser des questions, s'emporta Harry.

- C'était nécessaire, croyez bien que je ne l'ai pas fait pour mon plaisir personnel ou pour occuper ma soirée. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir votre confident. Il fallait simplement que je sache, en tant que professeur, il est de mon devoir de…

- Oui bon ça va, à d'autres, coupa brusquement Harry. Il est de votre devoir de me protéger, et nia nia nia, singea-t-il, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Severus. Je ne vous demande rien, je pensais juste que… j'espérais que nous avions dépassé ce stade, qu'en raison du lien il pouvait y avoir… autre chose. Entre nous. _De l'amitié, de la confiance_, songea-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je suis et je reste votre professeur Potter, en conséquence je ne suis en aucun cas forcé de vous révéler quoi que ce soit me concernant. Le lien n'y change rien, cela ne fait pas de nous autre chose qu'un professeur et son élève.

Harry se leva brusquement et reposa son verre sur la table basse avec assez peu de délicatesse. Il tourna un regard flamboyant en direction de Snape.

- Je comprends. Vous avez raison, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous confier l'un à l'autre, il y a d'autres personne pour jouer ce rôle. J'ai Ron et Hermione, vous avez vos potions. Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Bonne nuit Potter, répondit Snape, imperturbable et toujours aussi fermé.

A présent seul dans le grand salon, Severus se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, excepté la pluie qui tambourinait contre les hautes fenêtres, et le tonnerre qui grondait toujours.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'était assuré que Potter ne lui cache rien de trop important concernant sa situation familiale, à présent nul ne pourrait lui reprocher de n'avoir rien fait pour le protéger s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée, ce qui acheva de le plonger dans le plus grand doute.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier désormais, ses sentiments pour Harry avaient changés, cette soirée avait été l'occasion, si besoin était, de le lui confirmer. Plusieurs fois, le Serpentard avait dû faire preuve du plus grand contrôle pour résister à l'envie de se rapprocher du garçon, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, voire pire. Ses yeux… Severus ne répondait plus de rien quand les deux émeraudes se fixaient sur ses orbes noires, et même si son visage ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion, il en était tout autrement concernant une partie plus basse de son anatomie. Snape ne remercierait d'ailleurs jamais assez l'inventeur des larges robes de sorcier. Et son cœur, son cœur ce sale traitre qui s'emballait pour un rien, une langue mutine qui passait sur les lèvres de Potter, un regard un peu trop pressant, un sourire. Foutu lien.

Car il s'agissait bien de ça, il le savait, et Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, les sentiments que Snape éprouvaient pour Potter étaient fictifs, engendrés uniquement par la perversité malsaine de ce foutu lien magique. Sans lui, il en était persuadé, jamais Severus n'aurait sentit son corps réagir ainsi à la vision du garçon, jamais son cœur ne se serait emballé de se retrouver simplement en sa présence, jamais la robe de sorcier des Gryffondor ne lui aurait semblé cacher tant de merveilles. Il se dégoutait, il répugnait à perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, du moins pas depuis de nombreuses années, et il pensait être a l'abri de ce genre de choses. C'était sans compter sur Dumbledore et ses merveilleuses idées.

Oh bien sûr Severus avait déjà aimé, et pour être tout à fait honnête, n'avait pas toujours su rester maitre de lui-même face à l'objet de ses désirs. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et il n'en gardait pas un merveilleux souvenir.

Contrairement à ce que prétendaient les rumeurs et autres ragots dont les adolescents aiment à se gargariser, Severus n'avait jamais été amoureux de Lily Evans. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux élèves à Poudlard n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié profonde, sincère, presque fraternelle. Beaucoup pensaient que Snape fantasmait secrètement sur Lily, et que ceci expliquait en partie sa haine envers James. S'ils savaient… Non pas que Lily eut manqué d'attributs, elle était ravissante, intelligente et Severus appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie. Elle eut été blonde, brune, plus grande ou Merlin sait encore quoi, cela n'aurait rien changé. Car Severus aimait les hommes. Il l'avait compris à l'âge des premiers émois amoureux, lorsque son regard sur Malefoy Senior avait mystérieusement changé, et que le blond avait commencé à hanter ses rêves les plus intimes, le laissant trempé au réveil, et pas toujours que de sueur.

Lucius n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à s'en rendre compte et avait vu là l'occasion de passer du bon temps tout en profitant de plus faible que lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Severus lui tomba dans les bras sans opposer la moindre résistance, ce qui déjà en soi représente un exploit pour quiconque connait aujourd'hui de près ou de loin le Maitre de potion, et Lucius s'amusa quelques temps avec lui.

Il appréciait sa présence qui n'était pas désagréable, même s'il s'en défendait face aux autres Serpentard qui ne voyaient en Severus qu'un jeune homme malingre aux cheveux gras. Les deux amants, à la demande de Lucius, se voyaient donc secrètement, et l'un comme l'autre semblaient se satisfaire de ces parties de jambes en l'air endiablées dans tous les recoins du château. Pourtant, un jour (Lucius avait depuis oublié lequel, Severus quant à lui ne se souvenait que trop douloureusement de cette date), alors que tous deux avaient quitté Poudlard leur diplôme en poche et que déjà siégeait fièrement sur leur bras la Marque des Ténèbres, le futur Maitre de potion sembla penser que le temps était venu de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Lucius.

Songeant sans doute que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, Severus demanda à parler à Malefoy et lui fit alors de touchantes révélations quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Touchantes révélations qui n'eurent pour toute réponse qu'un éclat de rire cruel et froid, auquel s'ajouta un regard rempli de mépris. Lucius s'était lassé de son jouet, et bien vite il s'en trouva un autre, plus attrayant, en la personne de Narcissa qu'il épousa quelques mois plus tard.

Dès lors, Severus n'avait plus vécu que des aventures sans lendemain avec des hommes de passage pour qui il n'éprouvait rien, et peu à peu cette situation avait finit par lui sembler normale. Son cœur, blessé et meurtri, semblait décidé à ne plus jamais accorder ses faveurs à quiconque et Severus s'en accommodait plutôt bien, se concentrant sur ses potions et son travail d'espion pour l'Ordre. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour l'amour, et il ne comptait pas lui en faire une, malgré les incessantes suppliques de Dumbledore qui lui disait combien il serait heureux de le voir marié à une charmante sorcière. Pauvre Albus, s'il savait.

Soudain, alors qu'il se laissait doucement sombrer dans la torpeur bienfaitrice de l'alcool, Snape fut saisi d'un douloureux malaise au niveau de la poitrine. Une force semblable à un étau lui enserrait le cœur, et un profond sentiment de tristesse l'accabla. _Le lien_, songea-t-il, recouvrant instantanément, malgré le Brandy, ses capacités de réflexion et son facies imperturbable.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus pénétrait dans la chambre de Harry, s'attendant au pire. Mais le jeune sorcier était simplement dans son lit, les genoux relevés sous le menton, la tête inclinée vers la fenêtre, et semblait ne pas avoir entendu l'intrusion de son professeur. Celui-ci signala sa présence en refermant la porte sans douceur, et Harry sursauta, tournant la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants, rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré. Severus fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta au bord du lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de l'orage.

Harry renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche de pyjama dans un geste que Severus qualifia intérieurement d'absolument adorable, avant de se reprendre et de se flageller pour ce manque de discernement.

- Je… Ce n'est rien Professeur, je… C'est cette discussion que nous avons eue, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être… bizarre, d'en parler.

- Bizarre. Vous voulez dire douloureux ?

Harry grimaça mais hocha légérement la tête en signe d'attestation.

- Vous devez penser que je suis faible. Je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre contre le Moldu qui me sert d'oncle, et voilà que je pleure à cause d'une stupide discussion sans importance.

- Potter, écoutez attentivement ce que j'ai à vous dire, car je vous assure que je ne répéterai pas ces mots. Peu d'adolescent de votre âge ont eu à subir autant de choses que vous, et si c'était le cas, croyez moi, aucun ne s'en sortirait aussi bien. Votre enfance a été détruite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a fallu vous construire sans parents, sans repères, sans même savoir d'où vous veniez. Votre vie, jusqu'à présent, n'a pas été celle d'un adolescent normal. Combattre Voldemort pendant l'année scolaire et se faire enfermer dans un placard durant les vacances, excusez ma franchise Potter, mais ce n'est pas normal, et ce n'est pas souhaitable. Peu de gens l'auraient supporté. Mais vous êtes toujours là, malgré tout, et même si vous infligez à vos bras ces traitements que je ne préconise pas, vous n'êtes en aucun cas un lâche. Et personne ne pense une telle chose de vous. Pas même moi.

Alors le silence retomba. Harry avait toujours la tête posée sur ses genoux, mais il ne tremblait plus, ne reniflait plus. Il se redressa, lentement, et tourna à nouveau son regard d'émeraude sur Severus, qui s'accrocha aux derniers vestiges de sa superbe pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Vestiges qui commencèrent à trembler douloureusement lorsque Harry se rapprocha, très lentement, sorti du lit, et en quelques pas fut face à lui. Il n'y avait alors plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, quelques centimètres que le Gryffondor se hâta de franchir, appuyant avec douceur sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Le cœur de ce dernier manqua un battement, voire deux, et, comme s'il n'était plus maitre de ses gestes, il posa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune sorcier.

- S'il vous plait… murmura Harry, resserrant encore un peu plus son étreinte.

Alors bien vite, la seconde main de Severus se retrouva dans le dos du garçon, attirant plus à lui un Harry aux yeux clos qui avait enfin retrouvé un visage serein. Leur étreinte silencieuse semblait partie pour ne pas avoir de fin, comme si le temps avait décidé d'arrêter sa course tant l'instant était précieux. De ses lèvres, Severus effleura la tempe du Gryffondor d'un baiser si léger qu'il ressemblait plus à la caresse d'une brise, faisant soupirer légérement le jeune sorcier. Saisissant ce son comme une invitation, les lèvres de Snape, devenues par la grâce du Saint Esprit indépendantes de tout contrôle, reprirent leur chemin sur la peau de Harry jusqu'à atterrir à la commissure de ses lèvres rougies. Fermant les yeux à son tour, Severus décida d'envoyer les lambeaux agonisants de sa pauvre conscience se faire voir chez les Moldus et il unit dans un souffle ses lèvres à celles de Harry.

Au dehors, l'orage grondait encore. Mais qui s'en souciait ?

* * *

AH AH ! :D Je suis sûre que vous ne l'attendiez pas de si tôt ! Mh, j'aimerais savoir, ai-je bien fait de les faire s'embrasser si "vite" ? N'avez vous pas l'impression que c'est un peu précipité ? Bon ceci dit ils ne se sont pas non plus sauté dessus comme des bêtes hein :D Donnez moi tout de même votre avis, je suis impatiente :) Merci d'avance ! A la prochaine fois, promis j'essaie de faire plus vite cette fois ci ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre.


	11. Ce qui se rattache au lien

**Note d'auteur :** Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. Mais Dame Inspiration avait pris sa semaine de vacances, et avec les révisions et autres week ends prolongés, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'y mettre... Enfin, voilà qui est fait. L'inspiration revenue, j'ai écris ce chapitre avec grand plaisir, et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Tenez moi au courant ! Oh, et une chose importante aussi, j'ai augmenté le rating, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver hein... :D Donc désormais si vous recherchez ma fic, elle est classé dans les "M" ;)

J'en profite pour remercier les revieweurs du chapitre 10 : **zaika, brigitte26, Biblou, Sahada, kazuki, titmo, Piwi Chan, grispoils, Leniewolf** (bienvenue dans ma fic :D ), **raundi** (zarbi, la relation avec Lucius ? Mh... pas tant que ça ! :D), **majandra, claire, Gwladys Evans, uathann et Phoenix Wild** (oui Severus joue du piano, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il apprendra à Harry à en jouer ;) Ce serait une idée en effet !)

Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné vos avis concernant la scène du baiser, ça m'a beaucoup aidé et ce fut très intéressant de savoir ce que vous en pensiez !

Donc, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié (depuis le temps), nous avions laissé nos deux en héros en plein "rapprochement physique" si j'ose dire, à la fin du chapitre précédent. Qu'en est-il à présent ? Nous allons très vite le savoir ;) Il y aura aussi la visite d'un visiteur inattendu et une discussion pas forcément très agréable pour ce pauvre Severus...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Ce qui se rattache au lien... et le reste.**

C'est au contact timide de la langue d'Harry sur ses lèvres que la conscience de Severus lui revint avec force, et il se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte que pourtant il appréciait. Croisant le regard de son élève, il put y lire de nombreuses interrogations, des doutes, de la crainte aussi, mais surtout, et c'est ce qui le frappa le plus, du désir. A n'en pas douter, Severus n'était pas le seul dans cette pièce à ressentir la tension érotique qui planait dans l'air. Pourtant Harry recula de quelques pas, comme s'il craignait la réaction de son professeur. Celui-ci prit alors la parole pour briser le silence qui menaçait de devenir pesant.

- Veuillez m'excuser Potter. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Ne vous excusez pas professeur, je… ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Les mots étaient maladroits, mais ils sonnaient avec sincérité.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez. Vous êtes épuisé par notre discussion, reposez vous et oubliez tout cela. C'était une erreur malheureuse.

Harry avait le visage marqué par l'incrédulité, et, bizarrement songea Snape, par une évidente déception. Ses yeux offraient le spectacle d'interrogations multiples, et d'un trouble que Severus ne comprenait que trop bien. En effet, autant lui pouvait expliquer et justifier son comportement par les effets du lien, autant Harry n'avait aucune raison pour s'être laissé aller à de tels gestes. Alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour répondre, Severus fut plus rapide.

- Retournez vous coucher, Potter. Il est tard, et demain nous devrons continuer à nous entrainer.

- Professeur…

- Qu'y a-t-il encore Potter ? Soupira Snape en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je… Non, rien, excusez moi. Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit.

Après que la porte se soit refermée sur Severus, Harry resta prostré de longues minutes, debout dans le noir, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où se tenait son professeur quelques instants auparavant. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne regrettait pas, qu'au contraire il avait accepté leur rapprochement en totale connaissance de cause, et que malgré tout ce que Snape pouvait penser, il savait, lui, qu'il n'avait pas agi contre son gré. Non, il était au contraire parfaitement conscient de ses actes, de ses paroles, et savait ce qu'ils engendreraient. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Toute cette soirée était décidemment trop étrange pour qu'il réussisse à trouver le sommeil aussi rapidement. _J'ai-embrassé-Snape. J'ai-embrassé-Snape. J'ai-embrassé-Snape. _Ces mots ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, lui rappelant la douce sensation des lèvres de son professeur sur les siennes, son souffle chaud, son odeur indéfinissable… Plus que tout, c'était ce qui l'avait marqué. Cette odeur… Un mélange indescriptible d'épices, de sueur masculine, et quelque chose de musqué qui ressemblait au parfum de la forêt après la pluie… Une odeur d'homme, à n'en pas douter. Et plus que tout le reste, c'était ça qui faisait naitre le trouble chez Harry.

Bien sûr, il s'était déjà interrogé quant à son orientation, ses préférences, mais la réponse semblait jusqu'alors évidente : il aimait les filles. Il aimait Cho, Ginny, les longs cheveux soyeux, les rires cristallins, les cils fins et leurs ombres douces sur les pommettes hautes. Il aimait la délicatesse et les formes féminines, et même s'il s'était déjà surpris à s'imaginer dans les bras d'un homme, Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait un jour être attiré par l'un d'eux.

Et pourtant… C'était ce qui s'était produit ce soir, s'aurait été mentir que de prétendre le contraire. Une force indéfinissable l'avait poussé en direction de Snape, une voix dans sa tête lui susurrant combien ses lèvres avaient l'air douces, combien son torse était accueillant, combien il aurait apprécié se retrouver dans ses bras puissants… Et lui, hétéro devant l'éternel, il avait succombé à cette voix. Il avait rompu la distance entre leurs deux corps et n'avait pas reculé lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées. Pire, c'était lui, Harry, qui avait donné une impulsion supplémentaire au baiser, caressant de sa langue les lèvres fines de Severus, ce qui avait eu pour réaction de faire reculer le Maitre de potions, engendrant sans doute chez lui une prise de conscience brutale.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il aurait pu aller si Severus n'avait pas mis fin au baiser. A en croire son corps et la réaction plus qu'évidente d'une partie basse de son anatomie, il ne se serait pas contenté d'un simple baiser… A cette pensée le jeune Gryffondor frissonna, sans trop savoir si c'était de peur, de dégoût ou de désir.

Imaginer coucher avec un homme le répugnait, alors pourquoi lorsque c'était avec Snape sa réaction était toute autre ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le Maitre des potions était efféminé, au contraire… Malgré ses longues robes amples, Harry devinait que ses bras devaient être puissants, son corps légérement musclé, sculpté, son ventre plat, son sexe… _Oh, eh, stop, je pense au sexe de Snape là. Par Merlin, Ron me tuerait s'il savait._ Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Après tout, il y avait encore quelques semaines, quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'un jour il aurait ce genre de pensées pour Snape, il lui aurait poliment ordonné d'aller jouer à colin maillard sur le rebord de la tour d'Astronomie. Mais aujourd'hui… A vrai dire ce revirement de situation ne datait pas exactement d'aujourd'hui.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Harry s'était surpris à fixer son professeur plus que de raison, le suivant parfois du regard et détournant les yeux lorsque les orbes noires se posaient sur lui. Jusqu'à ce soir toutefois, il n'aurait pas qualifié cette attitude de « désir ». Non, pour lui il ne s'agissait que d'un intérêt nouveau, une curiosité due sans doute à une proximité inhabituelle, à une cohabitation forcée qui engendrait inévitablement un rapprochement. Mais ce qui s'était passé ce soir avait dépassé ce stade, et de loin. C'était du désir qui avait flotté autour d'eux, de l'érotisme qui pesait sur la pièce, nul n'aurait pu prétendre le contraire. Et à en juger par le trouble qu'Harry avait pu lire dans les yeux de Snape, ce dernier n'était pas non plus étranger au phénomène.

Snape justement, que devenait-il ? Et bien si Harry était en proie à de grandes interrogations et à de profonds doutes, il n'en était pas autrement pour Severus. Ce dernier avait hésité à rejoindre directement sa chambre après avoir quitté celle de Potter, mais il s'était finalement retrouvé dans le salon, estimant que quitte à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, autant le faire avec un verre de Brandy à la main. C'est donc confortablement installé dans le canapé de velours noir, bien loin de la posture stricte et droite qu'il arborait habituellement, que le Maitre de potions rejouait inlassablement la scène du baiser dans sa tête.

Les questions se succédaient, toutes à propos de Potter. En effet, concernant Severus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doutes à avoir. Le lien avait, une fois de plus, pris le dessus sur lui, cette fois-ci plus que d'habitude, le poussant à agir comme il l'avait fait. Mais Harry ? Harry ne ressentait pas les effets du lien, Snape le savait, il était en persuadé. Alors pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte, pourquoi s'était-il rapproché, pourquoi avait-il posé sa tête contre son torse ? Et le baiser, qu'il avait été loin de refuser, que fallait-il en conclure ? Le jeune Gryffondor ne l'avait pas accepté par simple politesse, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, et puis comment oublier qu'il avait tenté de l'approfondir ? Cette langue mutine qui était venue caresser ses lèvres, par Merlin, Snape ne l'avait pas rêvée ! Elle avait été l'élément de trop, ce qui l'avait brutalement rappelé à la réalité, faisant du même coup rejaillir violemment ses principes et sa conscience, revenue d'un lointain exil.

Sa conscience, parlons-en justement ! Elle qui habituellement, couplée à sa force morale, réussissait à lui éviter de sauter sur son élève honnis, s'était octroyé le droit de partir en vacances au pire moment qui soit. A vrai dire, sur le moment, Severus lui en avait été plutôt reconnaissant. Mais après coup, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait agi comme le plus stupide des Gryffondor, fonçant tête baissée, n'écoutant que son désir et ce que son instinct lui dictait. Salazard n'aurait pas apprécié, mais Godric devait bien se marrer.

Quelque part dans le Manoir, une horloge sonna deux heures. Estimant qu'il serait plus efficace pour entrainer Potter avec quelques heures de sommeil dans les veines, Severus se leva, posa son verre vide sur la table basse et rejoignit sa chambre sans un bruit. Toutefois, les événements de la soirée et la tension vive qui en résultait dans son bas ventre ne l'aidèrent pas à trouver le sommeil, et ce n'est qu'après s'être résolu à se soulager seul – et manuellement, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Potter - que le Maitre de potions parvint à s'endormir pour quelques heures. Il est amusant de constater qu'il se passa exactement la même chose dans la chambre de Harry, sauf que c'est à Severus que ce dernier s'efforçait de ne pas penser.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut heureux de constater que son professeur n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à le tirer du lit à l'aube alors qu'il s'était endormi si tard. Peut-être avait-il ressenti son immense fatigue à travers le lien ? Harry espérait plus que tout que quoi qu'il en soit, Severus n'ai pas ressenti les vagues de plaisir pur qui l'avaient submergé juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme… Au regard qu'il lui lança à son entrée dans la salle à manger, il était difficile de le savoir. A peine avait-il croisé les deux émeraudes que Severus s'était replongé dans la lecture de la Gazette, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain et insoupçonné à l'article portant sur les reformes prévues au sein du Ministère. Harry ne s'en formula pas et après s'être installé à sa place habituelle commença à beurrer son toast, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se demandait quel serait le programme du jour, et si Severus avait prévu de l'entrainer à nouveau au duel.

Les sentiments du jeune sorcier vis-à-vis de son professeur étaient confus, il souhaitait à la fois se tenir le plus éloigné possible de lui mais étrangement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher sa présence. Peut-être était-ce là un effet du lien…Ce qui était certain, c'est que sa vision de Severus avait changé, et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Depuis quelques jours, il ne se reconnaissait plus, ou du moins ne reconnaissait plus son attitude vis-à-vis de son professeur. Où était passé le dégout, le ressentiment ? La crainte, elle, était toujours là. Snape restait un homme imposant, sombre et mystérieux même durant les vacances. Mais de nouveaux sentiments avaient fait leur apparition, curiosité, doutes, envie. Désir ? _Non_, se promit-il pour lui-même. Pas de désir. _Et ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu appelles ça comment ?_ Chut, la petite voix…

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans événements particuliers, les deux sorciers perdus dans leurs pensées respectives et peu désireux à vrai dire de s'affronter, même du regard. Toutefois, une fois qu'Harry eut terminé ses toasts et son jus de citrouille, une question le taraudait toujours. Le lien. Avait-il une incidence sur ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir ? Pouvait-il expliquer le comportement inexplicable de Snape, son geste, et par la même celui de Harry ? Le lien, Snape était-il le seul à en subir les effets ? Décidé à en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet, Harry releva la tête vers un Severus dont le regard restait obstinément figé sur la même page de journal depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

- Hem… Professeur ? Les épaules de ce dernier se crispèrent presque imperceptiblement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? répondit Snape sans relever la tête de son journal.

- Je… J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions… à propos du lien.

Considérant sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus passer la journée les yeux rivés sur le même article de la Gazette, Severus se résolu à contre cœur à relever la tête et croisa le regard émeraude. De nombreuses interrogations se lisaient dans les yeux d'Harry, et Severus n'était pas certain d'en connaitre toutes les réponses.

- Quel genre de questions ?

- Et bien… Je me demandais… Je me demandais si le lien pouvait… modifier nos rapports ? Je veux dire, nous rapprocher, nous faire faire des choses que nous n'aurions pas forcément… pensé faire. En temps normal je veux dire.

_Coincé. Vas-tu encore longtemps lui cacher la vérité ? _Tais toi la conscience, c'est hier soir qu'on avait besoin de toi.

- Je présume que vous voulez parler de l'incident d'hier soir ?

Harry eut un pincement au cœur à l'évocation du terme « incident ». Ainsi donc c'était uniquement comme ça que Snape considérait leur baiser ? Décidé à rester digne, Harry ne laissa rien paraitre de son trouble.

- Oui.

- Je pense en effet que le lien existant entre vous et moi a pu jouer un rôle dans les… événements d'hier soir. Sans doute le lien nous pousse-t-il au rapprochement lors de situations de tristesse ou d'angoisse, comme c'était le cas pour vous hier. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses, mais je présume qu'il puisse engendrer une sorte de… rapprochement, involontaire cela va de soi, entre les deux protagonistes. Cela expliquerait du même coup pourquoi nous arrivons mieux à nous supporter depuis notre arrivée au Manoir, et pourquoi aucun de nous n'a encore essayé d'assassiner l'autre.

Severus savait qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Etais-ce vraiment conseillé, de révéler à Potter que le lien provoquait chez Severus un comportement proche de l'emportement amoureux d'un Pouffsouffle de troisième année ? Avait-il vraiment envie que le garçon sache que l'une des caractéristiques du lien était de mettre en lumière les sentiments cachés d'une personne pour une autre, et que c'était ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir ? Et, plus que tout, était-il assez téméraire pour révéler à Potter que, malheureusement pour lui, seul Severus aurait du ressentir ces effets, et qu'en conséquence le comportement d'Harry la veille au soir était inexplicable et incompréhensible ?

Harry quant à lui ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler sa tristesse. Ainsi donc, si Severus et lui s'entendaient mieux, c'était selon lui dû uniquement au lien, et non pas à un effort commun, à une curiosité réciproque, à l'abandon de vieilles rancœurs ? Il avait pourtant pensé que Severus appréciait réellement parler avec lui, et que sa présence n'était plus le fardeau infâme qu'elle avait pu être lors de son arrivée. Mais à en croire le Maitre des potions, tout était en fait intimement lié à cette histoire de lien, sans lequel un rapprochement entre les deux sorciers n'aurait jamais été envisageable. Severus n'appréciait pas Harry. C'est le lien qui lui en donnait l'illusion, et la force de le supporter. Submergé par une vague de tristesse plus forte que les autres, Harry détourna le regard en direction de la fenêtre dans l'espoir que Severus ne se doute de rien. Bien entendu, c'était peine perdue.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Autre chose que vous ne m'auriez pas dis ? _Tu peux parler toi, au niveau des non dits…_

- J'espérais simplement que le lien… et bien j'espérais qu'il n'ait aucun rapport avec notre nouvelle entente. Je pensais naïvement que nous nous entendions bien, et que nous en étions les seuls responsables. Finalement, je me rends compte que sans le lien, la situation n'aurait pas évolué, que nous nous haïrions toujours autant.

- Je ne vous ai jamais haï, Potter. Je n'ai pas attendu le lien pour le savoir.

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Snape.

- Je vous déteste, n'en doutez pas. Mais je ne vous hais pas. Entendons-nous bien sur les termes.

- Le fait est que vous n'appréciez pas réellement ma présence. Elle vous est simplement devenue supportable, grâce au lien.

Severus prit une inspiration, dans le but évident de répondre à Harry, mais celui-ci le coupa.

- Et hier soir… Vraiment, j'avais pensé que… Oh et puis laissez tomber, c'est stupide. Oubliez ça s'il vous plait.

Seul le silence lui fit écho. Durant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot.

- Qu'aviez vous pensé ? reprit soudainement Snape.

- Je vous ai dis que c'était stupide, laissez to…

- Répondez-moi Potter.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de se confier sur ce sujet, et encore moins devant un Snape persuadé que son foutu lien était l'explication ultime à tous les comportements qu'ils avaient pu avoir l'un envers l'autre.

- Je pensais simplement que… Enfin j'espérais… J'espérais que vous aviez ressenti la même chose que… que moi, hier soir. Que ce n'était pas juste le lien qui… qui m'avait poussé vers vous, en sentant que j'étais triste et affaibli… J'espérais que c'était… autre chose.

- Et quoi, je vous prie ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Vous n'auriez jamais agi de la sorte si le lien n'avait pas existé, Potter. Je le répète, vous avez agi sous influence.

- Je suis persuadé que non, professeur. Je… Je ne me l'explique pas non plus, mais… … j'en avais envie…

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai que 17 ans ? Vous n'étiez donc pas capable de réfléchir par vous-même à cet âge là, professeur ?

- Si, et j'ai rejoins les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques mois plus tard. Voyez où cela mène.

Un silence glacé s'abattit sur la pièce. Harry songea un instant qu'il était allé trop loin, puis il reprit.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je vous demande simplement de me croire lorsque je vous dis qu'hier, je n'ai pas agi sous la contrainte. Je ne me l'explique pas non plus, et si l'on m'avait dit il y a de ça encore quelques jours que je ferais… « Ça », volontairement, avec vous, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Merci Potter. Vous flattez mon égo de la plus belle des façons.

- Mais les faits sont là reprit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, nous nous sommes embrassés (Snape se raidit encore un peu plus si c'était toutefois possible), et même si ça semble fou, il s'agissait bien de ma volonté. De notre volonté.

- Ne parlez pas en mon nom Potter, vous n'en savez rien, s'énerva-t-il soudain.

- Et bien pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas envie, vous étiez drôlement consentant, cria Harry, perdant lui aussi de son sang froid.

- Le lien Potter. Je me tue à vous le dire ! Si vous refusez de croire à ses effets vous concernant, laissez-moi au moins le faire pour ce qui est de ma personne !

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin qui irrita profondément son Maitre de potions.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez professeur, fit le jeune Gryffondor avec dans la voix une intonation qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Les mots prononcés par Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt, « il n'est jamais bon de se mentir à soi même », revinrent alors à l'esprit de Snape, mais il les chassa avec force et volonté. Il aurait aimé faire de même avec le petit sourire entendu qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de son élève, lorsque celui-ci se leva brusquement.

- Bon, puisque cette discussion ne semble mener nulle part, je vais prendre une douche. Et il tourna les talons.

Pris au dépourvu, Snape eut juste le temps de lui crier qu'il l'attendrait une heure plus tard dans la bibliothèque que déjà Harry avait disparu.

_Foutu gosse. _

_Gosse ? Quand ça t'arrange… _

_Je hais ce lien. Tout est de sa faute. Non, tout est de la faute de Dumbledore ! Ah, si je l'avais en face de moi, je le…_

Et comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son employé (il en est tout à fait capable, croyez moi), Albus Dumbledore – ou plutôt sa tête - fit soudain son apparition dans les flammes verdoyantes de la cheminée.

- Albus ! Par Merlin que faites-vous là ? Beugla Snape en sautant de son fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boite.

- Je passais simplement m'assurer que tout aille bien pour vous Severus, lui répondit Albus avec un sourire rayonnant. Où est Harry ?

- A l'étage, il prend sa douche, répondit Snape d'un ton qu'il espérait glacial.

- Très bien, très bien ! Puis-je entrer Severus ? Votre cheminée est ma foi très accueillante mais je pense tout de même que je serais mieux installé dans l'un de ces fauteuils.

Pour toute réponse, Snape poussa un grognement indistinct et se rassit dans son fauteuil tandis que Dumbledore prenait place face à lui, faisant apparaitre une assiette de cookies et une bouteille de Brandy.

- Alors Severus, comment se passent vos vacances ?

- Aussi bien que possible avec un Potter sous mon toit, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, mais au regard qu'Albus lui lança il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

- Et le lien ? Lui en avez-vous parlé ?

- Je vous l'ai dis lors de notre dernière rencontre Albus, oui, j'ai révélé à Potter l'existence de ce _foutu_ lien. Il l'a… plutôt bien pris.

- Et comment a-t-il pris le fait que vous ressentiez désormais d'autres… sentiments pour lui ? Questionna Albus dont le sourire s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, laissant craindre à Severus qu'il ne finisse par faire un tour complet sur lui-même.

- Et bien je lui ai dis la vérité Albus, que tout était inhérent au lien et qu'en conséquence si mes sentiments pour lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir brusquement changés, c'était uniquement dû à ça.

Le visage de Dumbledore sembla s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël ridé mais il ne dit rien et invita Severus à poursuivre.

- Potter m'a confié ne plus ressentir autant de haine qu'avant à mon propos, et d'autres choses qui étrangement se rapprochent sensiblement de ce dont j'ai pu vous faire part il y a quelques jours me concernant, Albus. Vous vous êtes bien gardé de me le dire, mais le lien fonctionne vraisemblablement dans les deux sens en ce qui concerne les… sentiments, grimaça-t-il. Je pensais être seul à en ressentir les effets, mais il semble évident que Potter a lui aussi changé sa vision de moi.

- C'est impossible mon garçon, répondit lentement Dumbledore dont le sourire avait laissé place à une expression de réflexion intense. Absolument impossible. Le lien ne fonctionne que dans un sens. Harry peut tout au plus ressentir une vague impression de protection lorsqu'il se trouve près de vous, mais certainement pas du désir, ou autre chose que son ressenti habituel. Ses sentiments ne peuvent être rattachés au lien, cela ne fait pas partie de l'incantation et ne répond à aucun processus magique.

- Et pourtant je vous le répète Albus, Potter a été on ne peut plus clair ! De plus, certains de ses... gestes, vont eux aussi dans ce sens. Il est clair que le processus a des ratés, ou qu'une fois encore la loi magique ne s'applique pas en ce qui concerne le survivant, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Severus, douteriez vous de mes capacités ?

- En aucun cas Albus. Mais...

- Alors vous avez votre réponse. Croyez-moi, j'ai réalisé ce lien sorcier selon les règles, et aucune erreur de ma part n'a été commise. Etant donné qu'en dehors de vous je suis seul au courant, il est impossible d'incomber la responsabilité de cet étrange phénomène à qui que ce soit. Vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence, mon ami.

- Et quelle évidence, je vous prie ? Severus commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne, et redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Albus affichait son sourire des grandes nouvelles qui ne sont généralement douloureuses à attendre mais qu'étrangement lui même juge fantastiques.

- Cela me semble évident ! Si les sentiments d'Harry ont changé, ce n'est pas dû au lien. Harry vous aime !

Severus eut alors plusieurs réactions conjointe. Il recracha sa gorgée de Brandy, se leva d'un bond, renversa la bouteille posée à côté de lui et commença à hurler sur Dumbledore, tout ça en l'espace d'une petite seconde.

- MAIS ETES VOUS DEVENU COMPLETEMENT SENILE POUR PROFERER DE PAREILLES INSANITES ??

- Severus, voyons, calmez vous ! lui répondit Dumbledore sans perdre le moins du monde son sourire radieux, malgré les éclats de verres jonchant le sol et les gouttes de Brandy ruisselant sur sa barbe.

- CALME ?! Puis, se ressaisissant légérement, il reprit. Albus, sauf votre respect, avez vous seulement conscience de l'énormité de ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Mieux que quiconque Severus, je vous l'assure !

- Vous ne pouvez pas, reprit Snape en commençant à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce sans se soucier de sa robe tachée d'alcool, vous ne pouvez pas décemment penser que Potter puisse ressentir ce... ce genre d'inepties à mon propos.

- L'amour ? Une ineptie ?

- Parfaitement ! Encore plus quand on y ajoute Potter dans la même phrase !

- Allons allons Severus, reprenez vous !

Constatant qu'il ne servait absolument à rien de nier les propos de ce vieux fou, le Serpentard se résigna à reprendre place dans son fauteuil et darda son regard le plus noir sur son supérieur.

- Bien, je vous préfère ainsi Severus. Je vous avoue mon ami que je ne suis nullement surpris par les révélations que vous venez de me faire au sujet d'Harry. C'est somme toute relativement logique, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Severus ne voyait absolument pas en quoi tout cela pouvait sembler logique, et il se contenta de grogner une réponse négative.

- La haine est bien souvent plus proche de l'amour qu'on ne le croit... J'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de constater à quel point Harry et vous même étiez en opposition sur de nombreux points (à qui le dis tu), mais il me semblait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose. Allons mon enfant, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi !

Snape avait tout bonnement l'air abasourdi. Pour être franc, il ne voyait que trop bien où Dumbledore voulait en venir et sentait que ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout lui plaire.

- Peut être êtes vous trop profondément ancré dans le déni pour vous en rendre compte, mais certains signes ne trompent pas. Le fait que depuis plusieurs mois vous refusiez obstinément qu'Harry aille faire ses retenues avec d'autres professeurs que vous, par exemple.

- C'est uniquement par souci professionnel Albus, je sais par expérience que mes collègues ne sont pas suffisamment sévère avec Potter.

- Bien sûr Severus, bien sûr. Mais dans ce cas là, comment expliquer votre inquiétude lors du dernier accident de Quidditch dont Harry a été victime ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous êtes resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, ce qui a quand même pris 3 jours...

L'ex Mangemort maugréa une réponse d'où les mots "foutaise", "balivernes" et "citronné" furent les seuls que Dumbledore réussit à saisir.

- Que les choses soient clairs mon ami. Je ne vous reproche rien, vos sentiments vous appartiennent, ils sont du domaine de la vie privé et vous savez tout comme moi à quel point je me fais un devoir de respecter la vie privée de mes employés.

(_OH LE SALE MENTEUR_ _!_ hurla la conscience de Snape)

- Toutefois, reprit Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir que je n'ignore rien, ou presque, de ce qui se passe dans mon école. Poudlard ne sait pas garder un secret, pas avec moi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je crois donc être en droit de dire que j'ai saisi un peu de vos sentiments pour Harry, tout comme je suis à même de dire qu'il préfère les garçons. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Severus avait pâli.

- Potter est hétéro, Albus. Il suffit de regarder son pitoyable petit manège avec Miss Chang, ou plus récemment avec la jeune Weasley, pour s'en convaincre, cracha Severus.

- Seriez-vous jaloux, mon ami ?

Seul un regard noir lui répondit.

- En ce point, une fois encore, Harry est vous êtes semblables, Severus. Il se refuse à réaliser l'évidence, son attirance pour la gente masculine. Quant à vous, vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux et de vous avouer que vos sentiments ont changés. Vous êtes tous deux en plein déni, et il m'appartient, en tant qu'ami et directeur, de vous aider à en sortir.

- Nous n'avons nullement besoin d'une aide quelconque, Albus. Mon déni, comme vous vous plaisez à le nommer, et moi même nous portons à merveille.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas ! Puis il se leva, enleva les miettes de cookies perdues dans sa barbe et après avoir lissé sa robe, tendit la main à son employé avec un grand sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux.

- J'ai comme le sentiment que la discussion n'avancera guère plus pour aujourd'hui, Severus, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Le devoir m'appelle, je dois refaire ma cargaison de bonbons au citron, figurez vous que je n'en ai déjà plus ! Etonnant non ?

Severus ne voyait rien d'étonnant à cela sachant la consommation qu'Albus en faisait, mais il se garda bien de le dire et se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Et n'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de problèmes. Vous savez où me trouver.

- Ne vous en faites pas Albus. Si l'Espoir du monde sorcier venait à s'étouffer avec un cookie, je viendrais vous chercher.

- Toujours aussi pince sans rire, Severus ! Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous ! Puis il lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil, énonça le nom de sa destination et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Aucun d'eux ne vit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui se tenait caché dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

Ouf ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu, mais quand Dame Inspiration revient, on ne va pas lui jeter la pierre :D Vous l'aurez compris, Harry a assisté à toute la discussion... Quelle va être sa réaction ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ;) En attendant, je compte sur vos reviews pour me motiver ! Merci d'avance ! Et faites moi savoir si vous trouvez des incohérences, ou bien si certaines choses ne sont pas assez clairs... Pour résumer rapidos, Severus touché par le lien donc peut se réfugier derrière pour expliquer ses sentiments, tandis que Harry pas touché par le lien, donc ses sentiments sont inexplicables et dû uniquement... ben à l'amour, vous l'aurez compris :D


	12. Convaincu, professeur ?

**Note d'auteur :** Arf... Je suis dé-so-lée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Mais je suis en pleine révisions très très intensives, et vraiment j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire, ce que je déplore d'ailleurs :( J'espère que vous comprendrez ! Ce chapitre est en conséquence un peu plus court que les précédents, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et une fois encore merci aux revieweurs : **Piwi Chan, uathann  
camille** (bienvenue ! :D ), **Sahada** (le fait qu'Harry devienne Animagus ne fait pas partie de mes projets immédiats, mais pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une piste intéressante, je vais y réfléchir !), **zaika, love Snape et grispoils** ;) Merci à vous, fidèles lecteurs ou petits nouveaux ;) Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Convaincu, professeur ?**

De là où il était caché, Harry ne voyait que Severus, mais il avait rapidement compris à qui il parlait. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour prendre sa douche, il avait entendu une exclamation provenant de la salle à manger qu'il venait de quitter, et s'était rapproché en entendant des voix qu'il connaissait. Il avait suivi toute la discussion, tapi dans l'ombre, retenant son souffle. Désormais Dumbledore venait de partir, et Harry était trop abasourdi pour réaliser qu'il risquait de se faire découvrir par Snape s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement.

Un profond soupire et la voix de son professeur prononçant un Reparo le ramenèrent à la réalité et il se hâta de quitter sa cachette, remontant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau puis entra dans son bain afin d'être prêt à l'heure pour rejoindre Snape. Il avait perdu du temps à écouter leur discussion, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, et malgré tout relativement bénéfique.

_J'aime Snape. Je suis amoureux de lui. Je le désire, et le lien n'y est pour rien_. Immergé dans l'eau mousseuse, Harry tentait de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Ainsi donc Snape le désirait, et c'était selon lui dû uniquement au lien, il le jurait sur Merlin. Jusque là, rien de bien spectaculaire, cela ressemblait fort à leur discussion du matin même. Ce qui était bouleversant, par contre, c'était d'apprendre qu'Harry n'était absolument pas concerné par les effets du lien, alors qu'il en avait pourtant tous les symptômes. Même Snape refusait d'y croire, et pourtant Dumbledore avait été formelle, la prophétie stipulait clairement que seul l'un des deux sorciers verrait ses sentiments changer.

Dumbledore avait accueilli la nouvelle à sa manière, avec un sourire radieux. Snape avait accueilli la nouvelle à sa manière, avec un hurlement de rage. Et Harry… Et bien Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à accueillir la nouvelle, à vrai dire.

Certes, il ne pouvait nier ressentir une certaine attirance pour son professeur depuis son arrivée au Manoir, mais de là à qualifier ça d'amour, non… _Et pourtant_, lui souffla son esprit, _n'étais-tu pas inquiet lorsque Snape a dû se rendre chez Voldemort, il y a quelques jours ? N'as-tu pas attendu son retour avec angoisse, incapable de te concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ? Et quand il t'a rejeté, pourquoi une telle réaction ? On ne se coupe pas les poignets parce qu'un professeur ne s'intéresse pas à nous, sauf si l'on en est… amoureux… _

Exaspéré par les blablatages incessants de sa conscience, Harry sortit du bain qui commençait à refroidir et se hâta de s'habiller. Il devait rejoindre Snape dans la bibliothèque pour débuter leur journée d'entrainement, et au vue du temps qu'il avait perdu à écouter la discussion entre les deux sorciers, il ne devait pas être en avance.

En effet, c'est un Severus à la mine revêche qui l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil.

- Vous êtes en retard Potter. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être à Poudlard, car je me ferais un plaisir de retirer une vingtaine de points à Gryffondor. Le ton était brusque, cassant, mais à son grand étonnement Harry constata que Snape était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

- Excusez-moi professeur. Je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure.

Snape ne répondit rien et se leva, commençant à faire les 100 pas, toujours sans accorder un regard au jeune sorcier. Harry comprit qu'un dilemme était en train de se jouer dans sa tête : Lui parler ou non de la visite de Dumbledore.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore est passé, dit-il finalement sans relever la tête.

- Ah bon ? répondit Harry, feignant l'étonnement. Que voulait-il ?

- Simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien, et qu'aucun de nous n'avait encore tué l'autre.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ainsi donc Snape ne jugeait pas utile de le tenir au courant de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, qui pourtant le concernait…

- Bien, assez perdu de temps Potter. J'ai prévu de vous entrainer à nouveau au duel aujourd'hui, étant donné vos piètres résultats de la dernière fois. Ensuite, je tâcherai de vous apprendre les rudiments de la magie sans parole. Suivez-moi, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le parc, Harry aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, sentant son corps se réveiller sous la caresse d'une brise fraiche. L'herbe était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, et d'épais nuages sombres parsemaient le ciel. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid, chose étrange à quelques jours de Noël.

Alors qu'il suivait Snape, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la couche de neige, Harry s'interrogea quant au comportement qu'il devait avoir envers lui. Devait-il se montrer distant, réfréner ses pulsions, en espérant qu'elles disparaissent d'elles même, ou au contraire, pouvait-il se permettre d'être plus entreprenant ? Et Snape, allait-il changer d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui, suite aux paroles de Dumbledore ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas que Snape s'était immobilisé et il le bouscula. Le Serpentard se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard l'espace d'un instant, avant de détourner les yeux.

- Ici, ce sera parfait. Nous allons commencer par de simples sorts de désarmements, couplés à des sorts de protection comme le Protego. Mettez vous en position, Potter.

Harry, légérement déçu que le duel ne soit pas plus offensif, prit pourtant place face à son professeur et ils se saluèrent comme le voulait la tradition. Aussitôt, Snape lança le premier sort, un simple Expelliarmus qu'Harry parvint à bloquer sans aucune difficulté. Il répliqua avec un sortilège d'Expulsion que Snape évita d'un revers de la main, et les sorts se succédèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée. Le Serpentard avait incontestablement le dessus, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'Harry s'était amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Il ne se laissait plus déconcentrer, et les tentatives de Snape pour détourner son attention n'avaient jusqu'alors pas été très convaincantes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à briser son sortilège de Protection, Snape réalisa que le Gryffondor s'était rapproché, oubliant de respecter la distance réglementaire entre deux combattants.

- Potter, dit-il en abaissant légérement sa baguette, arrêtez-vous et reculez, vous êtes trop prêt et…

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Aussitôt la baguette de Snape lui sauta des mains, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, atterrit dans celle de Potter.

- Alors Professeur, on se laisse distraire ? fit-il, jubilant. Il tenait sa revanche pour la fois précédente, lorsque Snape avait usé du même stratagème envers lui.

- Vous avez triché Potter, je vous avais dis de vous arrêter, les distances n'étaient pas respectées.

- Le fait est que j'ai réussi à détourner votre attention, Professeur !

- Il n'y a aucun mérite à cela, Potter. Ce n'était pas loyal !

- C'est pourtant exactement ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois !

Snape ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner les talons, visiblement furieux. Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, courut à sa suite, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige fraiche.

- Professeur attendez ! Arrivé à sa hauteur, et constatant que Snape l'ignorait et continuait à marcher, il lui agrippa la manche.

- Lâchez-moi Potter. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me toucher.

- Et depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une autorisation pour ça, Professeur, rétorqua le Gryffondor dont la voix avait soudainement baissé d'un ton, tout en dépassant Severus, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Potter… Je vous aurez prévenu… Lachez-moi...

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il tenait toujours la manche de Severus dans sa main et colla brutalement son torse à celui de son professeur, lui faisant prendre une jolie teinte rouge brique à en rendre jaloux Ron Weasley. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Severus le repoussa violemment et Harry bascula en arrière, entrainant le Serpentard dans sa chute heureusement amortie par la neige fraiche.

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter, c'était décidemment devenu une habitude depuis la veille au soir. Severus fixait Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable, mélange de terreur et de colère, et Harry quant à lui tentait de calmer les ardeurs de son bas ventre qui s'était soudainement réveillé au contact du corps de son professeur. Heureusement, la neige qui commençait à fondre dans son dos l'aidait un peu dans cette tâche. Et puis soudain, Snape se releva d'un bond et se mit à marcher très rapidement en direction du Manoir, laissant un Harry frustré et couvert de neige derrière lui.

Légérement déboussolé, il se releva, se lança un sort de réchauffement destiné à faire disparaitre la neige qui parsemait ses vêtements et se dirigea à son tour vers le Manoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Il avait tout d'abord voulu retenir Severus, sans penser à mal, et puis… Le fait de se retrouver si proche de lui, et lui qui cherchait tant à le fuir, comme s'il craignait de céder à ses désirs si leurs yeux se croisaient… Harry en avait été grisé, et aurait pu se laisser griser bien plus si le Serpentard ne s'était pas relevé aussi brusquement, le laissant seul dans la neige.

En pénétrant dans le Manoir, Harry ne trouva aucune trace de Snape et songea qu'il avait dû descendre dans les cachots. Décidant qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il le laisse tranquille quelques heures, le Gryffondor s'installa confortablement dans la bibliothèque et commença à s'entrainer aux sortilèges informulés, comme Snape aurait souhaité qu'ils le fassent après leur duel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était en sueur, sans pourtant avoir quitté son fauteuil, mais ses efforts avaient portés leurs fruits : Il avait réussi à déplacer des livres d'une étagère à une autre sans prononcer d'incantation (et sans casser quoi que ce soit), et même à allumer un feu dans la cheminée, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche. Il aurait aimé que Snape soit là pour assister à ses progrès, mais l'homme n'avait pas daigné réapparaitre depuis leur altercation, et plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne donne signe de vie. Harry tenta de s'occuper avec un livre choisi au hasard (_Grandeurs et décadences des illustres familles sorcières_, tout un programme), mais il était trop préoccupé par Snape pour réussir à se concentrer.

Certes, il avait pour ainsi dire l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup voir son professeur, ce dernier passant le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans les cachots, mais le souvenir de son comportement fit craindre à Harry que le Serpentard ne lui en veuille réellement, aussi décida-t-il de descendre s'excuser. Au fond de lui il n'estimait pas avoir à le faire, mais il réalisa que s'il comptait sur l'homme pour venir à sa rencontre le premier, ils pourraient y passer des siècles.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voix lui intima d'entrer et Harry pénétra dans les cachots, aussi sombres que d'habitude mais rendu encore plus humide à cause de la neige au dehors. Réprimant un frisson, de froid ou d'anticipation il n'aurait su dire, le jeune Gryffondor ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face à Snape. Ce dernier était penché au dessus d'un chaudron, son visage à demi masqué par un rideau de cheveux noirs qu'Harry, sans qu'il ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, eut soudainement envie d'écarter pour caresser le visage qui se trouvait dessous.

- Professeur ? La voix du jeune sorcier était hésitante, et le fait que Snape n'ait même pas relevé la tête à son arrivée ne l'encourageait pas à se confier. Sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs le but recherché. Constatant que le Serpentard ne lui répondrait pas, Harry reprit la parole.

- Je… Je tenais à m'excuser pour… pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, dans le parc. C'était stupide.

Snape gardait la tête baissée et semblait ne rien avoir entendu de ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

- Euh… Professeur ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Toujours pas de réponse, pas même un regard pour lui signifier qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. L'homme ne releva la tête que pour lire un passage de son livre de potions, suivant la ligne avec son doigt, puis il prit une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à des yeux de poisson et les plongea dans le chaudron, toujours sans accorder la moindre importance au jeune garçon qui se trouvait face à lui depuis plusieurs minutes.

Exaspéré et légérement inquiet de voir son professeur réagir de la sorte, ou plutôt ne pas réagir du tout, Harry s'avança encore un peu pour n'être plus séparé de Snape que par la table où reposaient le chaudron et les ingrédients. Enfin, constatant que même ainsi son professeur continuait de l'ignorer royalement comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un elfe de maison dans le Manoir Malefoy, Harry contourna la table, franchissant ainsi les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de Snape. L'homme ne pouvait plus l'ignorer bien longtemps, Harry lui faisant face, empêchant de ce fait l'accès aux ingrédients.

Alors, lentement, Snape releva la tête et finit par darder ses iris noirs d'encre dans les émeraudes du Gryffondor. Il avait dans le regard une étincelle qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, et qui fit résonner à son cerveau des incitations à la méfiance. Mais il était trop tard, et tout se passa très rapidement. En un clin d'œil Severus saisi Harry par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre le mur de pierre froides et humides, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le regard dangereusement brillant planté dans les yeux désormais clairement effrayés du Gryffondor.

- Et bien qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Vous vouliez me parler je crois ? Alors allez-y, je vous écoute, dit-il de sa voix suave et menaçante, tout en appuyant son corps contre celui de son élève dont la terreur habitait toujours les traits.

L'homme avait clairement l'avantage, de son genou il frôlait dangereusement l'entre jambe du Gryffondor, et l'une de ses mains entourait sa gorge, le plaquant plus encore contre la paroi. Harry ne parvint pas à répondre, le souffle coupé par l'emprise de Snape, et se contenta de remuer les lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire naitre un sourire moqueur sur celles de son professeur.

- Oui Potter ? un problème peut être ? Je vous sens crispé, n'apprécieriez-vous pas la position ? Pourtant, tout à l'heure dans le parc, vous sembliez au contraire chercher… mon contact, conclut-il en frottant imperceptiblement son genou contre l'intimité d'Harry qui, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses suppliques silencieuses, commençait douloureusement à réagir.

- Vous n'avez plus envie de jouer, reprit-il dans un souffle ? Ou peut être, ajouta-il tout en rapprochant plus encore son visage, son haleine effleurant les lèvres d'Harry, peut être avez-vous perdu… votre langue ?

Et d'un geste brusque, dépourvu de toute douceur, Snape plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, forçant l'ouverture d'une bouche qui ne tarda pas à céder, sans qu'on ne sache jamais si c'était par désir ou en raison des morsures infligées par Snape pour le faire céder. Timidement, et sans perdre de vue le fait qu'il était en bien mauvaise posture, Harry commença à répondre au baiser. Ça n'avait rien d'un instant romantique, tendre et sensuel, tout n'était qu'affrontement, désir de supériorité, de domination. Snape martyrisait la bouche d'Harry de ses dents, se délectant de ses petits gémissements, de plaisir ou de douleur, se délectant de son goût, de son odeur, et plus que tout du désir brutal qu'il avait de le prendre, là, tout de suite, sur la table où fumait un chaudron et où s'entassaient les ingrédients.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était jeté sur lui, Snape abandonna la bouche d'Harry et s'écarta violemment. L'expression mauvaise qui brillait dans ses yeux était plus présente que jamais.

- Et bien Potter, je constate que votre petit manège de ce matin n'avait rien de bien fondé, finalement. J'avais raison, vous faisiez ça pour me tourner en ridicule, tout comme hier soir d'ailleurs, vous n'avez jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour moi. Était-ce un pari stupide avec vos amis Gryffondor ? Une façon de m'humilier ? Ayez au moins le courage de me l'avouer ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Professeur je… je vous assure que vous vous trompez, j'ai simplement été surpris je… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me… à ce que vous fassiez quelque chose comme ça…

- N'étais-ce pas ce que vous désiriez pourtant, tout à l'heure ?

- Oui mais…

- Vous saurez à l'avenir Potter, susurra Snape tout en se rapprochant à nouveau, qu'à trop jouer avec le feu… on se brûle…

Harry l'avait vu venir cette fois ci, et n'eut donc aucun mouvement de recul lorsqu'à nouveau les lèvres de Severus vinrent ravire les siennes dans un baiser qui là encore n'avait rien de tendre mais contenait moins de rage que le précédent. Snape cherchait visiblement à tester la sincérité de son élève, et ce dernier décida de lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de mettre son attirance en doute. Collant son corps contre le mur, il attira plus à lui un Severus qui émit un petit grognement mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte. De sa main, Harry caressa doucement la nuque du Serpentard, jouant avec les cheveux fins et, ô surprise, soyeux, qui naissaient à la base de son cou. Encouragé par la main de Severus qui tenait désormais sa taille, il approfondit le baiser, bien déterminé à prouver à son professeur qu'ils avaient largement dépassé le stade d'un prétendu pari.

Leurs deux corps étaient presque soudés, leurs mains posées doucement, hésitantes, Harry se perdait dans les divines effluves qui se dégageaient de Severus et qu'il avait tant désiré retrouver depuis la veille au soir. Quant au Serpentard il avait fermé les yeux et cherchait vraisemblablement à mettre plus de tendresse dans leur échange, puisque ses dents ne martyrisaient plus les lèvres du jeune sorcier, remplacées par sa langue douce et caressante. Le désir était palpable, grandissant, et si Snape avait pu douter de l'excitation d'Harry quelques instants auparavant, il n'en était plus rien désormais.

Une fois encore leurs bouches finirent par se séparer, mais sans violence cette fois ci, avec douceur et à regret, presque contraintes. Harry leva alors les yeux pour croiser le regard de Severus. Ce dernier avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité. Il n'était plus qu'interrogations silencieuses, rendu voilé par le désir. Pour la première fois, alors que son professeur lui apparaissait sans son habituel masque de froideur et de cynisme, Harry s'autorisa à le trouver beau. Bien sûr, il n'était pas beau comme pouvait l'être Draco par exemple, non, Severus n'avait rien d'une gravure de mode. Mais il se dégageait de ses traits une force mêlée de fragilité, une blessure évidente, et la profondeur de son regard le rendait terriblement attirant.

- Convaincu, professeur ? Osa Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Puis il lui tourna brusquement le dos et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, laissant derrière lui sa potion inachevée et un jeune Gryffondor qui malgré sa surprise affichait toujours un petit sourire… satisfait.

* * *

Mh... Besoin de reviews pour connaitre vos avis ! Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'ai réalisé que ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, alors, pleine de culpabilité, je vous soumet ce chapitre et attends vos remarques avec impatience :D


End file.
